


Get-Away!

by Mr_johnnie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Jackson-Centric, Kidnapping, M/M, genfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 49,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_johnnie/pseuds/Mr_johnnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson just wanted to head home after another tiring day and finally find his well deserved rest. The stranger he found vomiting on his way wasn't part of that plan, but a good deed wouldn't hurt right? Or so he thought, until he found himself knocked out in one of Hong Kong's alleyways, after running away from three bulky guys, ready to tackle him to the ground, due to mistaken him as companion of the before mentioned stranger. If only Jackson would have seen the dead body a bit earlier, he would have gotten the cops instead of a bottle of water and probably the worst weeks in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday | 25.09.15

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the amazing [bunnyxing](http://bunnyxing.livejournal.com/), my lifesaver <3
> 
> Using the European date format, do not confuse day and month~

 

 

**Friday | 25.09.15 | 3.15 | alleyway | Hong Kong **

 

“Take care, Jackson, get home safely!” a woman in her late twenties called out to her colleague who was just about to leave, making Jackson bow slightly as he turned around to bid his older colleague good bye as well. As the teen carefully closed the door of the 24h shop, he called his work place. It wasn't the best job, but it paid off his tuition. With his fencing practice always going on until 6pm, he couldn't be too picky of where to work anyway, because not every shop had a night shift starting around such a time.

 

Jackson had gotten the job through a friend, who had been working there and mentioned that they were looking for someone new to hire after he himself had quit. Luckily, it was a rather easy job to do especially during the night, at a time where not a lot of people went shopping to begin with. All you had to do was handle drunk customers well and you were good to go. The dark side of the coin was, of course, the ungodly working hours. Not everyone could handle working through the whole night and while Jackson have had his problems with it in the beginning as well, he had luckily been able to quickly adjust. In the end, it was also the perfect time for him to work at, because he could start working directly after his practise, work and even do his homework there, while waiting for the few customers during the night to arrive. It was the most convenient job he could get and with this one, he had been finally able to quit his old job at the small restaurant down the street, where pay and working hours did not fit the work he had to do.

 

On this Friday evening, Jackson was finally on his way home after another tiring shift. Unfortunately for him, there were just too many clubs around here, making people choose his shop as their first stop to get something to eat in their drunken haze. Usually he didn't mind it that much, but today had somehow been extra tiring. As he passed one of Hong Kong's many dark alleys, his thoughts drifted off to his home town and its famous skyline, full of differently shaped skyscrapers, plastered with too many neon signs. What wasn't shown though, were the dark alleyways that graced the actual picture of Hong Kong's street. Down here on the ground, you couldn't see the high buildings, only the dark shadows that accompanied their existence and the dark alleyways that dirtied the street view. More and more homeless people found refuge in the hidden and secure getaways. They did, after all, offer safety from passengers and more importantly, the wind and cold that accompanied current nights.

 

A sudden noise from exactly such an alleyway, made Jackson shrink back in fright. When he turned to his right trying to investigate what exactly had startled him, he wasn't greeted by a nice view. There he found a stranger, probably around his age, heavily supporting himself on the brick wall immuring the passage. That in itself wasn't too bad, but witnessing said stranger vomit all over the ground, made it an unpleasant picture. Since there were a lot of clubs nearby, Jackson had often met people, leaving them in their drunken state, but usually they weren't alone and vomiting anywhere near here. At least he had the fortune to not witness that.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Jackson asked carefully, making sure the other knew of his existence, before stepping closer to him. The guy quickly spun around upon hearing an unknown voice, a horrified expression on his face. It seemed as if his sickness wasn't gone though or at least Jackson thought so, when the other turned away again. His theory was immediately confirmed as the brunet continued emptying the content of his stomach onto Hong Kong's street. Jackson wondered why the other was all alone here, because usually one would go out clubbing with friends, right? Not that he was an expert in clubbing, but still, why was he out here alone? He must have had someone accompanying him, mustn't he?

 

The problem was that Jackson wasn't good with drunk people. He himself wasn't out that much, just didn’t have the money nor the kind of friends to do so with, not that he felt as if he missed out on something. Moreover it was the opposite, he always thought it was a bit useless to spend money on such things. This lack of experience though, left him a bit clueless on how to help the poor guy, still leaning towards the brick wall only supporting himself with his right arm.

 

“Hey, should I call someone?” Jackson continued asking, hoping that the guy himself might be a bit more experienced and come up with ideas how exactly he could help him. He didn't get a response though, so he decided to try a different approach. “Should I get you something to drink? Some water? That should help, right?” Jackson had always been someone who just talked awkwardness away, or all feelings in general. When he’s nervous? He just kept on talking about stuff that would distract him. When he’s afraid during a horror movie? Talk it away, to make the scene not as scary anymore and that was how he excused his current behaviour as well. “You know what, I am just going to get something, give me a second,” he said, already turning around to leave. As expected, he only received some kind of grunt, a clear indicator of _yes, go ahead_ , for him.

 

With that, he quickly went the whole way back, returning to his workplace not even ten minutes later. “Hey, where is Jihyun?” Jackson asked a coworker, whose name he still hadn't quite gotten. Unfortunately, the boy wasn't all that good in Cantonese; Jihyun had once mentioned that he was from Thailand or somewhere and was currently still learning their language. It was totally fine but a bit troublesome when working here, since he couldn't communicate with the customers and even barely with his coworkers. Luckily, he seemed to get what Jackson had asked of him and directed him to a different aisle.

 

There, he found his coworker storing away items. “Jackson? What are you doing here again?” a woman in their late twenties called out as soon as she saw him. “Jihyun! How can I help some drunk dude? Water and bread should help, right?” Jackson asked her. She had just taken over his shift and was his favourite of all the others who worked here. In general everyone was really nice, but she just took special care of everyone, him included. To not waste any more time, he quickly explained how he met this drunk guy and how he was just doing a good deed, to what she only answered with a chuckle, joking that it was indeed time for him to repay all his bad behaviour. After that, she quickly got him some water, bread and medications that should help, before he thanked her, paid and left, to return to help the guy from the alley.

 

He suddenly wondered if the guy was alright. Jackson had hurried up and 20 minutes must be nothing for him in his drunken state, right? The student did feel a bit bad though for leaving him alone, but what was he supposed to do? The water would definitely help him now. _Drink a lot of water to fight against a flu_ , his mother had always told him and a flu wasn't that far from a hangover now, was it?

 

When he finally arrived where he had first met the guy, slightly out of breath because he had been jogging on his way back, the guilt getting the best of him, he couldn't see nor hear him. Jackson quickly checked the street back and forth, but saw no one and as drunk as he was, he couldn't have gone that far in such a short amount of time, could he?

 

Since there was no one on the street, he figured maybe the other had retreated into the alleyway and while Jackson wasn't too fond of those passages, they were stinky and dark and he didn't like dark places, he still stepped into it just to make sure the guy hadn't passed out somewhere here. The student felt somehow responsible for him and in the end, he would be the one who left him alone. Jackson could already see the headlines, decorated by a picture from said man's dead body. It wasn't a regular thing to find a corpse in Hong Kong, but it also wasn't unheard of. Truth be told, he would rather avoid being part of such a crime, especially if he would be the last witness to have seen him.

 

The alleyway was just like any other. There was a lot of trash on either side near the walls, even though there were huge containers not too far ahead for exactly that purpose. Jackson mumbled profanities under his breath about the guy leaving even though he told him he would return, when there was suddenly a dull noise heard, making Jackson hope it was the person he was looking for and not some unfriendly or even a scared homeless person, trying to only seek peace here. Scared people were unpredictable and probably as ready as he is to fight. Carefully and quietly, he was about to make his way over to the container where the noise had come from.

 

He was just about to look around, when a deep voice coming from right behind him, caught him off guard. “Boss, I think I got him!” a bulky guy dressed in boots, dark jeans, a black t-shirt and leather jacket shouted into the quiet of the narrow alleyway, making Jackson turn to him, more than confused. _Found him? Found who? Was this a mistake? Were they friends of the drunken guy?_ So many questions were running through his mind, making him wonder what was actually going on here. “Are you looking for your friend? Because I am, too. I kinda lost him, but he should be somewhere around here,” Jackson started rambling again. He really wasn't sure what to make out of this situation; something just didn't seem right.

 

The guy at the entrance of the alley was suddenly joined by two more bulky guys, making them a trio of three _pitbulls_ ; at least that's what Jackson viewed them as. One of them pointed at him and said something inaudible to the other two. Jackson was no expert in reading expressions and gestures, but something in his guts told him they might not be friends of the drunk guy he had lost. Now that he thought about it, they were much larger and intimidating in comparison to the almost fragile looking guy from before. If he did look anything like them, Jackson wasn't sure if he would have offered him help.

 

Just when the three of them started to slowly but steadily approach him, Jackson started getting suspicious. At first, he wanted to run from them immediately, but he quickly figured that would only make him seem suspicious and might get him into trouble. He also wasn't even sure if he could outrun them. _Don't do anything stupid_ , he kept on telling himself, trying to get his nerves in check. Whatever reason they were here for, Jackson wasn't it and there must be a way he might be able to help them and then get home as quickly as possible to finally get some well deserved sleep.

 

All in all, he already deeply regretted helping that guy, good deed be deemed. So much for helping, that only seemed to get him in trouble. But if he didn't do anything wrong, even those bulks must understand that. It wasn't him who they were looking for. “Listen, I am-” Jackson started, but was suddenly yanked backwards, slightly losing his balance. From then on everything happened too fast, it happened all at once, Jackson couldn't even tell. He only registered the person behind him gripping his wrist harshly, at the same time as the three guys in front of him stared at him in shock, their minds seeming to run a mile a minute, probably as confused about this situation as Jackson himself.

 

When he turned around in order to not fall face first into the ground, the next shock settled in his bones. The person that had so harshly yanked him away was no other than the drunk guy from before. What made Jackson wonder was that he suddenly seemed a lot more sober and even fully aware of what was going on; something Jackson currently envied him for. The guy dragged him along with a much too serious face for Jackson's liking. If he didn't know it any better, the student would say the pitbulls were out to kill the two of them, which couldn't be true, because he hadn't done anything wrong, right? The other was still pale, but it seemed as if now it was for a whole different reason. He also kept glancing back at the three guys, worrying him a bit. Jackson who followed his example, was suddenly glad he didn't wait for them to get to him, because they didn't seem as if they were such friends of reasoning and discussions.

 

Before they were about to leave the current alley, already slightly leaning towards the right to another passage just as dark as their current one, something made Jackson suddenly lose his own footing and left him probably just as white as bedsheets. The whole situation itself was already scary and confusing and just nothing Jackson would have expected when he woke up this morning to head off to college. If he would have known any of this would be happening, he probably would have rather skipped classes and stayed at home. But here he was, running from three bulky looking guys, led by someone he thought was drunk, but was currently walking way too straight and fast to actually be unwell - but all that was nothing compared to what made him suddenly almost throw up.

 

They were just running past the trash container Jackson had wanted to check out, due to the noise previously coming from it, on the lookout for the guy. Now though, he was more than glad he didn't, because nothing could have prepared him for what he had to witness.

 

There next to the container was a guy leaning towards it. He seemed to be quite young, his hair coloured a bright pink in the middle, while still brown on both sides and his face absent from any kind of wrinkles life would have left if he had been older. But the thing that made Jackson nauseous was the gush at his neck, the amount of blood on his clothes, the way his body leaned lifeless towards the container and most of all, the dead look in his eyes, or at least Jackson would have described it as such.

 

Luckily, he couldn't dwell on these thoughts and was already dragged along the alley, but he was suddenly more aware that something was definitely wrong here. For the moment he tried to concentrate on running, his legs were suddenly not listening just like before, tripping over themselves. _This here must be some kind of prank, right?_ Maybe the pink haired boy was just hurt, still very much alive. They needed to call an ambulance for him! The thought was repeating itself in Jackson's mind, but another much louder part of his brain kept on screaming that it was a lie he was telling himself, that there had been too much blood, not enough struggle or anything to indicate that he might still be alive.

 

“Snap out of it or they'll get us!” a foreign voice suddenly reached his ears, pulling him out of his thoughts and right into the chase that was currently happening. Jackson's gaze lifted from the ground along the hand still grabbing his wrist, still yanking him along. His steps became more prominent and better placed as he kept concentrating on running again. He could vaguely hear shouting behind him and without turning around, he knew it was the three guys still following them.

 

It was only then that he finally registered what was actually happening. There was a dead boy from where this guy was currently dragging him along, or overall dragging him into this whole mess, and three bulky looking persons chasing them at this moment. It was as if his brain just now comprehended that one and one equalled two and he finally understood what was happening here. The _drunk guy_ here was a murderer and the three pit bulls were looking for no other but him all along. That was the only reasonable explanation he could come up with and it made sense.

 

That meant though, that he was currently on the wrong side; he was not part of this murder or whatever this was. So why was this dude dragging him along? Did he want to blame everything on him later on? It was also only now that he saw the blood stains on the other's hand and sleeve, along with an open gush of his own, decorating his wrist. Jackson's gaze glided higher trying to make out if anything else was indicating danger, but the scary thing was, he seemed just like any other normal guy around his age; his brown hair messed up by the wind, his face still paler than normal. But there was nothing telling him to stay away from him, nothing indicating that he might indeed be a murderer. He could have been a fellow student just like him.

 

Behind Jackson, he could still hear the three guys screaming at them to stop and turn around and for a slight second, he considered following their order. He had, after all, not done anything wrong. Looking back he found the three pit bulls, anything but amusement evident on their faces and that made him rethink. What if they wouldn't believe him? He noted once again that they really didn't seem all that up for a quiet, calm talk where he could carefully explain to them what had happened and how he was just another poor victim in all of this. For some reason, Jackson couldn't imagine them actually listening and believing that; he wasn't even sure if he would believe himself.

 

Following that brown haired guy wasn't an option anymore though. Who knew what else he had planned. He had after all been the one to drag him into all this. Until now, Jackson had been blindly following his lead, too emerged in his thoughts to pay attention to where he was going - but he had to draw a line now, not wanting to get even more involved or find out what the guy had planned to do with him as soon as they had gotten rid of the three guys high on their tail. Why the brunette had dragged him along was another mystery to begin with. One he didn't want to stick around for to find out.

 

So Jackson finally did the only reasonable thing he could come up with and pulled himself free at the next crossing. They had been running around alleyways for some time now but Jackson was almost sure he kind of knew where to expect the next big street, where he could then vanish as soon as possible. His captivator had turned around, surprised about his sudden move and Jackson saw him trying to grab for his wrist again, to continue dragging him along, when Jackson already started sprinting to the other side. First of all, he needed to get away from him, before he could then continue to find his way home and vanish, to forget all this here.

 

The brunet stood at the corner for another moment, probably contemplating following him along or continue running ahead. The three guys behind them luckily seemed to make him react on instinct and continue on the road ahead, leaving Jackson to release a breath. He started running into a different direction, facing forward to try and detect any sign that will let him know where he was going or where he needed to go in order to be safe again. His heart rate was going a mile a second and he could clearly feel the adrenalin lined with fear running through his system. That only intensified when he once again heard shouting behind him.

 

Jackson didn't dare to look back, but also didn't need to in order to know those pitbulls were still behind him. He had been foolishly hoping they would continue chasing the real murderer, but how were they supposed to know whom of the two that was. When he came to the next crossing, his instinct leading him to the left this time, he allowed himself a small peek to what was behind him. Only to indeed see two of the three men running after them. Thank goodness that he did run away from them. If they were only half as dumb and non negotiable as dogs, that wouldn't have ended nicely for him.

 

The poor student kept on running, left with no other choice and passed another alley that looked rather dark and empty. For a second, he contemplated turning in and trying to hide from them, but it was already far too gone in the next second, so instead he just concentrated on finally getting away. The next end left him again with the option to either turn left or right. Since the fear of running into the third pitbull and murderer coming from the left was too big, he didn't even think about turning any other way than right.

 

Luckily he seemed to be on god's good side, because he could finally clearly see street lights and hear cars passing by, indicating that there is his getaway. Jackson was so relieved he could finally flee and leave all of them behind him. Continuing to run, he suddenly saw his chance to get another advantage and threw down some garbage cans lining the walls next to him, hoping they might get in the way of his hunters somehow. Jackson could already grasp the freedom that came with the street he was desperately trying to reach in order to keep a low profile and vanish from their view.

 

Even though he was rather exhausted, the prospect of finally being safe spurted him on even more. Jackson had already heaved a content sigh, glad that it would finally be over, swearing to never help anyone ever again, when he suddenly felt a dull ache at the back of his head and someone yanking him to his left, before he felt another hit on his head, making everything slowly fade to black.

 

_What had he gotten himself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter will be "a day" long,  
> (some even split into day and night)  
> meaning some chapters can be longer and others shorter if nothing happens on that day  
> Just so that you won't be surprised since there might be one or two chapters only some hundredth words long =P  
> Therefore I'll try to update more frequently <3


	2. 1st Day | Friday | 25.09.15

**1st Day | Friday | 25.09.15 | 7.25 | at the back of some car | 7h | ??? **

 

When Jackson woke up, he still felt a dull ache at the back of his head. Wanting to check the pain and seeing if there was some kind of bump formed, he lifted his right hand up to inspect the mentioned era, only to find his other hand lifting along as well. They were tied together. That was when he noticed that both his hands and feet were tightly knot together, making him unable to casual check the back of his head. The next thing he noticed was that they were currently moving, small bumps on the road making him aware of that.

 

Jackson immediately leaned back again, closing his eyes almost completely, trying to make it seem as if he was still sleeping, but open enough that he could still inspect the car he was currently in. This way, he was hoping to leave whoever dragged him in here and was, apparently, kidnapping him and is unaware of him waking up. His gaze lingered outside, trying to first of all not catch any attention. He noticed then that it had already turned bright outside, indicating the start of another day, one that seemed to mimic his mood with its grey and dull looking sky, as if it would break into a heavy down pour any given second.

 

When Jackson felt safer, since he hasn't heard the other say anything yet, he carefully started looking around. The first thing he did was check the car, only to find himself at the back and a brown haired younger man behind the steering wheel. While it had been dark when they met, he was still fairly sure it was the guy who had dragged him into this whole mess to begin with, his dedicated features giving him away. The murderer had kidnapped Jackson. To confirm his assumption, he checked the other's sleeve, seeing dried blood on it just like he had priorly. That alone made a shiver run down his spine, now he was more than sure it was him.

 

The student this time fully closed his eyes, still leaning on to the back seat and letting everything sink in. He was kidnapped by a murderer after they had been chased by three, scary looking dudes. He had been knocked out and tied up and was now on his way to only nowhere, the bleak scenery outside being a huge giveaway for that. They had probably left Hong Kong a while ago, even if Jackson wasn't sure how the guy had managed to get through the border checkpoint. What time was it even? Morning? Midday? Jackson couldn't tell. He just wished he had stayed at home or at least not tried to help some stranger. He definitely learned his lesson the hard way and deeply regretted his actions from it. _Never trust a stranger_ was now a lesson learned for him.

 

Jackson decided to just keep quiet for now and pretend as if he would still be sleeping; that might be safer for him at the moment. As long as he slept, he might be left alone and could come up with a plan to escape. Unfortunately, he couldn't just scream for help. That wouldn't do anything. They seemed to be the only car on this street and he would probably only anger the other, something he would rather avoid for the time being. For a second, he contemplated jumping out of the car, but seeing as he was still tied up, he quickly rethought that. It probably wouldn't get him far anyway, and they were going way too fast for him to not get hurt.

 

Still pretending to sleep, he tried to somehow get rid of the knot around his hands, but to no vain, only hurting his wrist in the process. Instead, he now tried to get rid of the ones around his ankles, where he seemed to have more luck, because after he got out of his shoes he could almost easily slip out of the ropes. The guy had tied them around his shoes instead of his actual ankles, making him able to slip through the bigger hole as soon as he had gotten rid of his shoe.

 

He waited another ten minutes or so he thought, the lack of an actual clock preventing him from having any idea what time it currently was, until they finally reached a crossing light. This was his chance. Jackson had freed his feet, making it able for him to run away, hoping to find another passing car in time before the other had been able to turn around and catch up to him. They were only now slow enough for him to not get any serious injuries, so this was it. Slowly and more than prepared to run for his life, he lifted his hands up towards the handle of the car's door. A second later, he pulled on the object to open the path to his freedom, only to find it not reacting. Jackson heaved a sigh, temporarily forgetting that he didn't want to draw any attention. _Of course it was locked_. All the build up anticipation left him as soon as his try had failed.

 

“You know, if you want some fresh air, just say so. I can open the window for you,” his captivator suddenly interfered with his thoughts, startling Jackson along the way. The other then rolled down his own window making Jackson feel the cold breeze from outside. The abductee only snorted as some kind of response. What would he want fresh air for? He wanted to go home and lay in his bed or go to college and to work, but surely to not be suddenly kidnapped and having to fear for his life.

 

That was the turning point for his mood. He had been scared, of course, but at least hopeful to get out of here. Now the harsh reality settled in. Kidnapped and tied up left Jackson completely helpless. What could Jackson do to defend himself? Nothing, he couldn't even fight him since his wrists were still tied up. He could only sit through everything motionless and at the other's mercy. All that really frightened the student.

 

What was the guy planning anyway? They seemed to be quite far from any kind of city. Was he trying to find a spot to dispose him off after killing him mercilessly!? Was he only letting him live because having a dead body in your car was too risky? Would he throw him into some unknown lake to be taken care of by mother nature!? Would he carry him into a forest to never be found again or wouldn't he even care and just throw him into the next trench separating the fields they were currently passing by, from the street? Whatever he had planned, Jackson was sure this guy would kill him, just like he had killed the other kid and left him there in some shady alley. He would do the same with Jackson's dead body, dispose him off to be never found again, not that anyone would come looking for him to begin with.

 

For a short moment, he contemplated bluffing and telling the other he had rich parents, who had a lot of influence and would find and destroy him if he laid even a finger on their precious son. Just as quickly as the thought had appeared, it vanished again; afraid that in the end the other would go as far as to ask for ransom, which no one Jackson knew could provide for him, or that he would be able to pay anyone back. This made the idea a rather dumb one, because who knew what his kidnapper would do if he didn’t get what he demanded. Jackson would probably just die a more painful way, something he would like to avoid. He would like to bypass dying at all if possible. He also quickly dismissed the idea of telling him the exact opposite, that no one would care if he died, because while this might be fairly true, he felt as if that might only affirm this guy killing him.

 

So all in all, Jackson figured it was best to just shut up and observe, while he could instead try to come up with a good idea of how to flee as soon as the right opportunity was presented. It was quiet for a while, Jackson's thoughts running once again wild about all the opportunities in which he might get killed. When the other rolled up his window again, he broke the heavy silence between them. “I'm Mark, by the way,” he offered, almost friendly as if introducing himself to some new found friend. “Shouldn't you rather keep your name to yourself, before I share it with the police as soon as I turn you in? It's just going to get you in trouble,” Jackson scoffed suddenly, a bit too smug for someone who had feared for his life a second ago. Only after voicing out his thoughts, he noticed that such a statement was exactly what he wanted to avoid. _What did he learn from movies?_ Do not anger your captivator, in the end you will just die quicker and more painfully.

 

Nonetheless, the other's statement made him wonder, was this _Mark_ telling him his name because he had already completely planned his murder out? Was he so sure that he would get away with whatever he had planned, that he didn't even care if Jackson knew his name or anything about him? The brunet did seem rather relaxed, which didn't help calming down Jackson's nerves.

 

“Maybe that's not my real name,” _Mark_ said after slightly chuckling, driving the captive up the wall with his reaction. Why was he laughing? There wasn't anything funny about this situation. Was this _Mark_ , if that was even his name, some kind of psychopath? Was he insane? Did he enjoy playing with a person's life? Did he like torturing his victims mentally until they went insane? He honestly didn't look like it but then again, no one has had murder written on their forehead.

 

After that small exchange, it was quiet again and Jackson continued wrecking his brain for an idea to escape. There had to be a way. He had to get out here, get away as soon as possible. Jackson was not fond of spending one more minute with this Mark guy. So the doors were locked, okay, but he had at least gotten his feet free without the other noticing. He wouldn't get out though, unless Mark opened the door for him and at one point or another, he would have to drag him out somewhere to get rid of him. That would be his chance of freedom, Jackson figured in conclusion.

 

The only thing he needed now was more information like, where was he right now? Was a bigger city near? Anything might help him during his escape. If the guy was dumb enough to tell him his name, real or not real, maybe luck was on Jackson's side and he would spill some more facts, had vanity after all been already other people's death sentence.

 

“So Mark, are we going to some nice abandoned place? You know a quiet lake or some long left dumping ground? Anything like that? And then you're going to get rid of me just like that? Is that the plan?” Jackson tried to rile him up, his plan of not annoying the other long forgotten. He did need to try something and his captivator seemed good in handling such conversation anyway. Once again, he seemed anything but thrown off or angered. If anything, he seemed as if he doesn't know what nerves are, which wasn't exactly what Jackson had hoped for.

 

“I am not going to kill you, if that’s what you're trying to imply,” he answered calmly, not even once averting his eyes from the road. “Yeah right, so we're actually driving to your beach house in Jeju to spend a romantic weekend there, is that it?” Jackson asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice like venom. Was the guy making fun of him? If he was about to kill him, he at least should have the decency to not lie to his victim. Jackson might be scared for his life, but if there was one thing he detested more than anything, it was people trying to take him for a fool and that was obviously what Mark was trying to do.

 

As if to mock him further, Mark only laughed wholeheartedly and Jackson was already sick of him, of course aside from obvious reasons, like trying to kill him. The student only scoffed, turning away from him. Nothing would come out of this conversation anyway, so he rather dismissed it immediately, instead focusing on the changing scenery outside. After a short time, he closed his eyes, only to give off a calm aura. Maybe Mark would spill something if he thought Jackson was asleep. Of course he wouldn't really sleep, he told himself, that was, after all, way too risky or so he continued telling himself when his mind did indeed drift off into dreamland, only slightly registering the other's voice. “You know, I already like you.”

 

The next time Jackson woke up it was already dark outside and he immediately started cursing under his breath, before slightly panicking due to his moment of abstraction. He wasn't supposed to fall asleep, he was supposed to pretend to sleep! How could he rest so calmly when his life was in danger? What if Mark had tried to kill him in his sleep? He could never be so reckless again, Jackson told himself. After that, he quickly checked himself, was he hurt somewhere? Any deep gushes? Any pain? Fortunately, there didn't seem to be any, which now that he thought about it, he would have probably noticed right away after waking up - but whatever, one could never be careful enough. What did leave him a bit worried though was the fact that he was alone in the car. Where was Mark? He wouldn't dare to set his whole car on fire, would he? A mix of panic and adrenalin rushed through his system, as he further noticed that they seemed to be standing at some kind of abandoned place, no street lights or neon signs giving him any sign that there could be other people nearby.

 

Was that it? Was this the place his captivator wanted to get rid him of? Suddenly, he heard someone opening the trunk. It had to be Mark, was he getting his knife out? Did he maybe have his gun hidden there? Where there other dead bodies? Jackson's only adding to a number he had already collected? Hectically, the student tried once again to get the ropes around his wrists undone. When they didn't seem to budge, he checked if his feet were still free and fortunately they were. He was clearly running out of time with the other already closing the back again. In the matter of seconds, he prepared for his only idea and was now lying down at the back seat, his feet hovering close to the door. In the next second, the door was carefully swung open. Jackson immediately saw his chance and kicked the person standing right in front of him, forcefully and with all his strength, sending Mark tripping backwards and totally unprepared for that blow.

 

When Jackson was finally about to get out of the car, he felt someone trying to grab his feet and immediately started kicking blindly into the air, hoping to get a good aim at Mark. The brunet on the other hand was desperately trying to get him in check. Failing as he was only able to grab one of his feet, but still not giving up to get hold of the other as well. Jackson was trying the exact opposite. Never would he go down without a fight, he was no bean pole. He could even outrun Mark, he just needed to get out, get rid of him, strike him somehow unprepared and then he would be free again.

 

“Stop it! For heaven's sake!” Mark cried out, still not able to hold him down. Unfortunately, Jackson didn't get any further and was therefore still widely kicking and by now, also screaming in hopes of gaining someone's attention. “I am never going down without a fight! You're not going to kill me! Help!” He screamed at the top of his lungs. “I told you I am not going to kill you!!”

 

“And I told you I don’t believe you!” the two of them continued bickering, no one yet gaining the upper hand in this duel.

 

While putting his all in screaming at the other, Jackson was unfocused for a second and immediately lost. Mark had finally gotten hold of both his feet, tightened his grip on them by sustaining both feet under his arm to make sure he wouldn't lose them again. Jackson was panicking due to the other suddenly heaving him out of the car, dragging him out at his feet. That wasn't helping Jackson calm down and believe Mark's lies filled words. After uncomfortably being dragged and dropped on the ground with his head, he started screaming at the top of his longs for help and how he didn't want to be killed, without getting any response though. Was there really no one out here? Jackson tried to grab for anything within his reach and wriggled around in hopes of freeing himself and hurting Mark in the process. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to have any luck today.

 

Mark was also screaming something back at him, but he honestly couldn't care less. When Jackson was dragged behind the car, he thought it was over and done with and finally listened to whatever Mark was saying. “It's a motel! We're at a motel!” Mark screamed, making the fear filled guy finally look around to notice that he was indeed telling the truth. There was a motel in front of them on the other side of the car not too far away. Jackson immediately slacked down, stilling in the other's still firm hold. “It's just a motel! We need to sleep somewhere, right?” the other continued out of breath. Both of them were heavily breathing and still trying to regain their posture after that fight. Mark finally let go of his abductee’s feet since Jackson had finally calmed down. “I passed by so many abandoned places, why would I kill you here? Where there are actual people?”

 

The next minutes only registered vaguely into Jackson's mind, too tired from the tantrum and still not sure about what was going on, but left with no other choice than to follow along. He was still wary of the other's motives and didn't really believe his words, but he couldn't do anything right now than to follow along. Mark was right after all, why should he kill him here where there were actual witnesses? It was like the calm after a storm, both of them walking alongside each other, not sharing even one word.

 

When they had finally reached their room, Mark opened it and stepped inside, finally explaining that he had already taken care of getting the keys and everything and had only been getting his stuff from the back before Jackson, well, attacked him. The said attacker was still wary, keeping his distance just to be sure. “Can I use the toilet?” he asked as soon as the door was closed again. Only gaining a small nod of approval as answer to that, Jackson wordlessly gestured towards his still cuffed hands. He did need to go to the toilet, they were after all on the road for quite a long time, but he also saw an opportunity when it presented itself towards him. He could finally free his hands, that would be a huge advantage compared to his current situation. After finally being freed from all ties, he inconspicuously went towards the bathroom and locked the door behind him, freeing a breath he had been holding unnoticed to himself. Now that he was free, he thought about ways of escaping again. He was after all alone here, Mark couldn't reach him, couldn't stop him; he only had to find a way to get out of this bathroom.

 

Fifteen minutes later and Jackson was still thinking; the bathroom had no window leaving him with no other choice but to somehow get out and past Mark, but how was he supposed to do that? A sudden knock on the door disturbed him from his thoughts. “Are you okay?” When no one answered him, Mark continued banging on the door. “Hey, will you come out please?” he continued, but Jackson really wasn't fond of being tied up again, which was what the other had most likely planned and he would love to avoid that if possible. He had finally been a step closer to freedom.

 

When the banging did finally stop, Jackson could clearly hear Mark sighing in distress, leaving him with a feeling of some kind of accomplishment. _Yeah, take that!_ He wasn't going to be some kind of vulnerable damsel in distress; he wasn't that easy and moreover, not dumb enough to believe any of his stupid lies. Mark later continued pleading for him to come out, saying stuff like _he couldn't sleep on the ground_ and _he should go to bed here_ \- but Jackson wouldn't have any of that. He wasn't naive enough to believe that bullshit. This guy on the other side was still a murderer, he still kidnapped him. In the end, Jackson laid down on the ground, unfortunately yet to come up with a good escape plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they finally got to know each other  
> I wouldn't call them best friends yet... probably not even friends at all  
> But then again who would befriend their kidnapper???  
> I know I wouldn't, not even if it was Mark Tuan! XD


	3. 1st Night | Saturday | 26.09.15

**1st Night | Saturday | 26.09.15 | 2.30 | Motel | Heezhou **

 

Later during the night, Jackson was still wide awake. He did have to fight the fatigue trying to creep over him and was therefore sitting up against the door, not wanting to do the same mistake twice, not wanting to do the same mistake twice of falling asleep. Unfortunately, that didn't help him with coming up with a plan for his escape. Instead, his thoughts drifted from one unreasonable idea to another.

 

On the other side of the door, he could clearly hear Mark's soft snoring, which wasn't really snoring and rather heavy breathing. It must have been nice to feel so much in control of this whole situation, that he would even fall asleep without a care, Jackson mused slightly bitter about the other's calmness. He just wasn't sure what to make out of that. Was Mark really that sure he would get rid of him? Or was he just plain naive? Whatever it was, Jackson would definitely use it to his advantage.

 

While his captivator was off into dreamland, Jackson would find a way out of here. Sleep was postponed until he finally broke free, no matter how bad his eyes and mind were asking for it. During an abduction like this, there was no time to rest. He needed to be on high alert. This time, Jackson would stay true to his words. Heaving a sigh, he thought that if his mind couldn't rest and sleep, he should at least make his body rest for a while. So he laid down on the cold tiles of the bathroom, feeling defeated. Left with nothing to do but intently stare at the ceiling, the full reality suddenly sank in again.

Who was he even kidding?

He was scared as hell.

 

So scared his hands hadn't stopped shaking since he had locked himself up in the bathroom. Jackson wasn't made for this. Stuff like these only happened in action movies, which he had never really liked anyway and now he was suddenly a part of it. This is reality and not some fictional movie plot. It was his worst nightmare, probably anyone's worst dream come true. The only good thing about it was that the adrenalin running nonstop through his system was helping him to stay awake and on alert. This here might be his only chance; if he didn’t escape now, he would probably die in the other's hands just for trying to free himself. That was how kidnappers worked, right?

 

It was the first time he wondered if maybe, he should have followed the three pitbulls back in Hong Kong. Yeah they did seem hella scary back then, but they probably thought he was somehow part of Mark's gang and if Mark was the bad guy in this, wouldn't that automatically make them the good ones? Or was one of them just the worse evil? In that case, he wasn't sure with whom he would have wanted to interact with. At least with Mark, he only had one person to trick and get rid of, not three.

 

With that in mind, he got his act together and rose from the ground. It was now or never, he had only this one chance. Jackson carefully stood up and headed towards the door, his hand already hovering over the handle, itching to finally open it and get out of here. Over the last few minutes or hours, (he couldn't tell,) he had repeated the only plan he could come up with over and over again. It was unfortunately, not the best, but this was the only logical way to act. He would tip toe through the room trying not to disturb Mark in his sleep, escape through the door and go find the reception to call for help. If the door was looked, which he assumed, he would try to get out through the window that had been located directly across the entrance. That much he could remember. If that was somehow locked or he is unable to pass through due to bars or whatever, (he hadn't paid closer attention to that,) he would go and find the key for the room. Mark would probably keep the key close or at least hide it well. Places Jackson would need to search were Mark's bag, the safe, the closet in general; he needed to check under the bed and maybe even under Mark’s pillow. He might hide them in his shoes as well, no one would want to check smelly shoes. He repeated this in his head like some grocery list he needed to remember.

 

That was the plan, that was his only chance and Jackson was determined to go through with it and get out of here. With a last deep breath, he tried to calm his raging heart before he finally and carefully opened the door. For a split second, he was expecting to see Mark standing right behind the door, waiting and lurking for him in the dark, even though he had clearly heard him sleeping. There was no one though, only the darkness of the room and the calm breathing of Mark greeting him. Jackson slowly left the safety of the bathroom to look around and make out any hints of Mark having locked the door or so. He couldn't find anything and so he tiptoed out into the room. It was almost comical how he felt like some deer out of the woods running into an open unprotected field, while he was just in a closed room. He was so afraid of making one wrong move; he kept on checking every few seconds if Mark had woken up. To make it out as quick as possible, he went to his right, past the closet that could barely accompany clothes for a week - but what was he expecting from such a run down motel? He could be more than glad because it was probably much easier to get out of such a derelict hotel.

 

Soft-footed, he made his way over to the first possible exit that was the window. He went over still checking on Mark every two seconds and carefully tried lifting it, only to not be able to find a handle. Instead, there was a small lock in the middle, making it only able to open halfway to the top. So while fresh air did get in, a human being couldn't possible get out through that. With this realization, Jackson felt crushed even more than he expected to be. Of course he was well aware that chances were he wouldn't get out, especially not on the first try, but he was still desperately clinging onto that small fraction in his brain that did believe in a successful escape.

 

Nevertheless that was alright, Jackson told himself, partly because he needed to hear that even if it came from himself. Partly because he was prepared, he wasn't naive enough to believe he would just get out without any effort. That only meant he needed to get to plan B, or was it already C? Because wasn't B the window option? Anyway, it was time to find the key to the door. Jackson had seen it when Mark had opened the room for them. It was a small key attached to a rather large key chain with their room number on it. He looked around trying to find any place for it to be. Luckily, he didn't need to search for long and spotted it right away. That didn't mean that he was too happy about the keys’ whereabouts, because it was placed directly under Mark's pillow, with only the key chain halfway visible.

 

Carefully and slowly, he made his way over to the bed he had just passed. This was definitely the last place he wanted the key to be. For a short moment, he was even considering breaking the window and just running for it, but he had no idea where he was or where he could run to, so it was only a matter of time until Mark would find him. While if he did manage to get the key without waking him up, he had a legitimate chance to flee. He would continue sleeping, only to find out in the morning that he had made a run for it. Jackson could easily slip away and get help before Mark even found out about his disappearance.

 

So this was it, his one and only chance of freedom. Jackson raised his hand, noticing just how nervous and afraid he was by his still shaking hand. He took a deep breath, trying to control his nerves and get his bearing together. This was his last chance. With another deep breath, he went for it and extended his hand carefully, to not wake the sleeping other up and tried grabbing the peeking out end without too much movement.

 

Unfortunately, Jackson was too occupied with not making too much noise, that he did not pay attention to Mark. Otherwise, he would have noticed how the other stopped snoring and would have been prepared for him grabbing his arm. Since he wasn't, though, Jackson let out a not so manly squeak, immediately falling backwards to the ground and clutching his yet free hands to his chest. Yeah, Jackson was a scaredy-cat and this had been too much for his fragile heart. How could he have missed that? How could Mark be awake anyway? He had been as quiet as possible, hadn't he? “Your breathing is really loud, you know that?” Mark asked and while Jackson did grasp it as mocking, the other didn't really sound as if he wanted to make fun of him. “So you want to finally go to bed?”

 

It was four hours later that the sun had started to rise. Mark's slight snoring was once again the only thing heard in the room. Instead of Jackson trying to escape, he was now tied to the bedpost. After Mark had woken up, he had sat himself quickly on the other, grabbed Jackson's wrist and wouldn't let go of him until he was finally tied up again. To make sure he wouldn't try running away again, he had also tied him to the upper bedpost, loose enough that he would be able to comfortably sleep, but also strong enough to make it unable for him to try and open the knot himself. Mark had countless times asked, almost pleaded for Jackson to just sleep and continued feeding him his lies of _everything will work out in the end_ , something Jackson would love to believe, but just wasn’t able to.

 

Jackson was everything but amused, even though he couldn't help and somehow feel bad for Mark as well. Not because he had to endure Jackson trying to flee, because, let's be honest, he must have been aware that at one point or another, he would at least try to run away. No, it was something in his voice, he sounded tired and genuinely worried for Jackson and had repeatedly begged him to just go to sleep, _because he needed to rest_ ; he even promised over and over again that he wouldn't hurt him. Of course Jackson did not believe any of that though. He was kidnapped, his life was in danger and there was a murderer sleeping at the armchair right in front of him, but it made him wonder what kind of person Mark was. Jackson has had enough time to think about that. He had promised himself not to sleep and while it was really inviting, he really didn't want to risk anything and rather tried coming up with new ways to finally find freedom.

 

“Please tell me you did _not_ stay up the whole night,” Mark said, as soon as he had opened his eyes only to see Jackson staring right back at him. It was a dumb question though, because obviously the abductee hadn't fallen asleep; that would have been his own death sentence. Without Jackson saying anything, the other seemed to already know the answer to his own question. A deep sigh left him, while Jackson watched him then grab his bag and disappear into the bathroom, leaving him alone with the noise of water running in the shower.

 

Some minutes later, Jackson still couldn't tell what time it was, maybe ten minutes or half an hour, Mark reappeared in fresh clothes and apparently well showered. His eyes immediately met with Jackson's only to let out another sigh of frustration. What was totally wrong in itself. Jackson was the one who was allowed to be frustrated, not him.

 

“I’m going to grab some breakfast for us. Is there anything you want? Or something you can't eat, like do you have any allergies?” Mark asked. There it was again, that familiarity as if they were friends, as if he cared for him and hadn't kidnapped him in the first place. Not paying him any respect, Jackson quickly scoffed and turned away, obviously hearing him but not paying further attention towards what he had said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some might have already long figured out the title each Chapter has  
> To help myself actually, I created this map of Jackson's way through China  
> it might spoiler you a bit since you would know his whole route but it doesn't give away anything else  
> So I figured why not share it with you~  
> [itinerary](http://imgur.com/I03JzmZ)
> 
> and please don't get any weird ideas about Jackson being tied to the bed...  
> It was necessary! XD


	4. 2nd Day | Saturday | 26.09.15

**2nd Day | Saturday | 26.09.15 | 14.55 | on the road | 6.30h | Youngzhou **

 

It was five minutes before 3 pm, Jackson could finally tell because there was a clock in the car. Finally, he knew if he was left alone for 5 minutes or 45 and it, unfortunately, was a given and curse at once. Because while he was glad to be aware of the time, he wasn't too happy about how fast it went by. Jackson was currently left alone in the car, while Mark had said he was off to get something. What that something was, the other didn't know, but of course he would use the time left alone to once again try to break free. One day, Mark will have to make a mistake and Jackson was just waiting for exactly that to happen.

 

Unfortunately, today was not the day and his kidnapper had neatly locked everything up. Since Jackson's little stunt where he had tried to escape, he hasn't uncuffed him since . Instead, he made him find a way out to go to the toilet with his hands cuffed. Hopefully or unfortunately, Jackson wasn't yet sure, but it wasn't that hard to do. He had, though, already planned on whining about the cuffs again when he would go to shower. He did need both hands for that and if he was lucky, Mark would then release him once more. Of course, Jackson would play along and just let himself be cuffed again afterwards. Mark wasn't the only one able to play mind games on him and if that worked, Mark might start trusting him. Like that, Jackson would be able to create a pattern and if he finally came up with a plan to escape and needed uncuffed hands for that, he had a way to achieve it. Mark needed to trust him. He could play the sacrificial lamb and maybe, the other wouldn't think it as a threat but rather as a kind of bonus and might even get careless.

 

When Mark finally returned at 3.30 pm, Jackson was calmly sitting in the back, not showing that he had moved and tried to break out like some maniac. The other went towards the trunk and stored something there. That made Jackson's mind run wild again. What exactly could he have bought? Stuff to get rid of a corpse? Maybe some kind of cover, like a blanket and some stones or so? He seriously needed to stop thinking about those possibilities, they were really weighing him down and not helping in the slightest bit.

 

Lost in these thoughts, he didn't immediately notice the back door next to him opening and Mark entering, casually sitting down next to Jackson. They were further away from the actual shopping area, if five shops could even be considered as such. Still, Jackson knew no one paid them any attention, because there weren't a lot of people to begin with. “I bought some clothes, because except for this one set of change, I really have nothing else,” Mark said, making Jackson scoff. Of course he would tell him that he bought himself clothes, while Jackson here probably had to wear the same stuff for the next days until he bid the world farewell. “I bought some for you as well, since... you know. I just picked casual stuff, that should fit you and I got us some sandwiches. You hungry?” Mark continued disturbing Jackson's interior rant, already getting out the mentioned food from a bag he had brought with him.

 

For a second, Jackson was speechless. Was this guy serious? He bought him clothes? Jackson's fury quickly changed to one of gratefulness, but it was gratefulness and confusion. Was Mark playing with him again? Was this some kind of psycho game? Make the hostage believe you won't harm him and then enjoy watching him trust you, just to let it all come crashing down on him as soon as Mark would kill him? Whatever it was, Jackson wasn't dumb enough to fall for it!

 

“How am I supposed to eat with tied up hands?” he asked, playing the dumb hostage Mark took him for. Maybe he could already start his own trick of making Mark trust him instead. Apparently though not so much, because the next second, the other was shoving an unwrapped sandwich into his mouth, while warning him, “Don't behave stupidly, or else I will have to start feeding you.” Jackson didn't need to be told twice and immediately started eating on his own. This was already embarrassing enough, he didn't need someone his age feeding him and thus, he just accepted a defeat when he witnessed one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a rather calm and short update~  
> Jackson is really agitated though, which everyone would probably be in such a situation  
> but as long as he keeps a clear mind he should be fine right?


	5. 3rd Day | Sunday | 27.09.15

**3rd Day Sunday | 27.09.15 | 17.20 | in the car | 8h | Zhangjiajie **

 

It was already the third day of his _little journey_ and they had been on the road for eight hours straight today. Jackson was kind of exhausted, he had after all tried once more to stay awake throughout the whole night and almost succeeded. Yes, he kind of did drift off once, but only for an hour if he could trust the alarm from the motel. He had also once again been the one to occupy the bed, while Mark could this time at least sleep on an actual couch. Right now, they were in Zhangjiajie a city Jackson had heard of to be more in the middle of China if he remembered correctly. So he finally knew they were heading north or so he thought, he had never really been the best in geography. Whatever the case was, for the time being Jackson was waiting in the car for Mark to return with their key, for tonight's accommodation, that the two could then go to their room.

 

As Mark entered the car, Jackson could immediately tell something was off. Instead of his calm aura, he seemed to be a bit _panicked?_ He sat down next to Jackson just like he had done the day before when they were eating their sandwiches, but he was much more tense. “We're going to check in together, but-” he stopped, apparently contemplating if he should actually share the next information with him. “There are a lot more people here, so I will uncuff you,” he continued and in his mind Jackson was already doing some kind of success dance, because if there were people around he could finally get someone's attention, hoping they would save him then. Mark was an idiot, if he thought Jackson would let such an opportunity pass. He could already see the scenario: as soon as they would enter the motel or B &B, he would check how many people are present and if they could defeat his abductor, if that would be the case he would just start screaming for help and Mark would be done for. If Mark was lucky he could flee, but he wouldn't be able to take the other with him and Jackson would be finally free again. This was actually the best thing that could happen to him. A sense of happiness flooded his system and he couldn't help the small smile forming on his lips.

 

As if Mark could read his mind he quickly added something, “Listen, you won't get away, okay?" Jackson had to swallow the scoff threatening to escape his mouth. _Was he serious?_ Did Mark actually think he was stupid enough to let probably the only opportunity to free himself, just pass by? If so, then he was even dumber than Jackson had assumed. There was though nothing he could do for now so he had to grin and bear it. He probably took that too literally and actually grinned which Mark didn't seem to like all that much, if the frown on his face was any indication. "I am sorry that I have to retreat to such drastic ways, but be aware that I am carrying a gun with me.”

 

Jackson was sure he was bluffing, if he really had a gun why hadn't he used it earlier? In general Jackson was sure that Mark wasn't your typical kidnapper. Maybe he needed the money, or he really needed Jackson as cover up for something he had done himself. One thing was for sure though, Mark was way too nice to actually harm him. As his thoughts got the better of him, Jackson actually voiced them out. "Please, as if you would ever-", "Shut the fuck up!" Mark suddenly shouted, anything but amused. It made Jackson indeed become quiet, but also sounded rather foreign from the other.

 

"Don't fuck with me," while said slowly, putting emphasis on every word. Accompanied by his words, Mark opened his jacket only to show Jackson that there was indeed a holster and said weapon. Jackson's behaviour changed 180°. Had he been wrong in his assumption? Probably, otherwise he wouldn't sit across someone who had just threatened him with a gun. He had to gulp heavily, Jackson really hadn't thought Mark was telling the truth; he had seemed rather humane during those last two days, something Jackson might have gotten too accustomed to. Now the harsh reality of just how dangerous the other was, came crashing down on him. Maybe he really had went overboard and underestimate the situation, Mark after all a murder. A nauseous feeling was settling in his stomach. _No jokes, no riling up_ , he told himself. His life was dear to him, he should be more careful from now on and not underestimate his kidnapper anymore.

 

As sign that he understood what Mark had just clearly indicated, _one wrong move and that's it_ , Jackson nodded, but he was sure his angst-ridden face was indication enough. It was scary, Mark seemed like a totally different person. Not that he had been a ball of sunshine before, but he seemed rather friendly. Now that Jackson had seen his other side, he was sure he liked the previous humane version a lot more. As soon as he had nodded the other began untying his hands. Mark had thankfully already stopped tying up his feet, as he noticed it was too difficult and annoying to tie and untie them over and over again. “Just don't try anything,” Mark warned his voice a bit softer now, before he added an almost inaudible, “...please.”

 

The two of them got out of the car and after walking around a corner Jackson could get a clear view of the accommodation. It was a B&B and already seemed much nicer than both motels they had been previously staying at. Therefore it was, as Mark had said, also a lot more crowded. While walking to the entrance, Mark had one arm hosted around Jackson's back leading him forward while the other one was buried in his pocket alongside his gun probably more than ready to act in case Jackson did not stay true to his words.

 

Jackson wasn't an idiot though and while seeing all these people here was almost like an open invitation, he didn't dare to try anything Mark wouldn't want right now. It would have been so easy though. There were at least ten people in the lobby-like entrance. The three guys who seemed to be on some kind of backpack tour might have been easily able to take down Mark on their own. Jackson wouldn't be able to say anything though. He was honestly too scared and felt himself almost breaking out in a cold sweat at the image alone of having to face that gun. It was a horrible scenario and unlike before he was sure Mark was indeed capable of using the weapon. “Relax, just stay by my side and nothing will happen,” Mark whispered into his ear, sending a shiver down Jackson's spine. The thing was that he sounded extremely genuinely and calming, as if the other side of him had returned; not only that, but he also sounded kind of worried. Jackson just couldn't tell of it was because of him, or about him.

 

“We would make a nice couple wouldn't we?” Mark suddenly came up with, irritating Jackson to no end. Why would he even bring that up, not that it would make any more sense another day, but now? This was ridiculous, was he making fun of him again? Unlike before this time Jackson couldn't even hold back the snort that was escaping his lips, all the tense atmosphere due to a certain item suddenly forgotten. “See, that's much better,” the other added, slightly laughing and loosening his hold on the smaller male. No matter how hard Jackson tried, he couldn't hear any kind of mocking in his voice and it was kind of weird how Mark could change from this beast to this nice and almost caring person. It confused him to no end though.

 

Together they went to the reception and while Mark did keep his hand on his shoulder, he retrieved the other from his pocket. Upon seeing that Jackson almost flinched away. For a second he had believed Mark would actually pull out the weapon as well. Why he was so dense to think that, he had no idea. The sudden move earned him a weird look from both Mark and the lady behind the reception.

 

Mark quickly checked in with her, giving her a fake name for Jackson and himself; maybe he hadn't been lying about ' _Mark_ ' actually being his real name. As he took care of everything, Jackson allowed himself to take another glance around. For some reason most people were staring at them- but Jackson was sure they couldn't all have seen him flinch away. So why were they staring? It was only then that he was suddenly painfully aware of the hand on his shoulder. The glances had only increased once Mark settled his hand on his waist and while Jackson really wanted to say something he was still afraid of saying or doing something wrong. Instead he returned his gaze to the lady currently taking care of their room trying to ignore all of them. Thoughts of what they probably thought of them invaded his mind and he really just wanted to get away from here, but suddenly for very different reason than previously. What an awful day, not that any day right now was thrilling to begin with.

 

As they finally escaped these annoying stares and arrived in their room, Mark completely let go of him and planted himself directly on the couch exhaustion evident in the way his eyes were barely able to stay open. Jackson on the other hand continued awkwardly standing in the middle of the room, which the other caught on to immediately. “Is everything alright?” he asked concerned. Of course nothing was _alright_. He had just been threatened with a gun by him, but for some odd reason it felt as if that was already such a long time ago; nonetheless kept it, the picture of Mark all tense and practically shoving the threat under his face, replying in his mind. Jackson tried to distract himself and remembered the one thing he had planned, even though he wasn't sure how Mark would react to it after that lecture.

 

Across from Jackson the male sat up straight again, gifting him with all his attention, as if to encourage him to continue. “I just,.. I just wanted to ask if I could shower,” Jackson mumbled. He wasn't sure if he would trigger something in Mark to make the other side of him appear again. That was definitely something he wanted to avoid. He was also afraid Mark would think he was trying to make a run for it again, which was only partly true, but still. This B&B was different than their previous accommodations, from where he stood he could clearly make out  rays of shining inside the bathroom. If Mark was this careful outside, he probably wouldn't let him unadvised, but Jackson already hadn't showered yesterday. He was tired and just wanted the warm water to help him calm down before going to bed. He even acknowledged that today there would be no fight against the sleepiness, it would be a lost battle anyway.

 

“Sure,” Mark said without even thinking about it, making Jackson dismiss his previous worries. A surprised exclamation was at the tip of his tongue, until the taller continued, “but I need to come with you. I am sorry, I just don't want a repetition of our first night.” Jackson's first thought was _Perv!_ Seriously!? He honestly wanted to watch him shower? What was wrong with him? He could have understood if Mark had said, _not today_ ; or if he would put a lock on the window; or even told him to leave the door ajar; anything, but this was too much. “I won't watch you shower!” Mark quickly defended himself, probably clearly reading Jackson's distress on his face and added just as fast, “There is a curtain and I'll just sit on the toilet facing the other direction. I just don't want you to lock yourself in again!”

 

While Jackson could understand why he would want to do that, he couldn't grasp how he was intending to do it. “Do you enjoy putting your abductee in such uncomfortable situations!?” he almost screamed at the other, letting out all his distress. This guy was insane. “You should have just said no, you Perv!”

 

An hour later and the both of them were ready to sleep. Jackson once again on the bed while Mark occupied the extra-bed he had apparently asked for. They had discussed the whole shower issue another 20 minutes, with Mark trying to explain that it was Jackson's own fault for breaking his trust like this and Jackson trying to reason that there was no trust to begin with, because he didn't knew the other and was kidnapped by him. It felt like a discussion he had had with one of his ex-girlfriends only the topic was a different one. The more often Jackson had mentioned the kidnapping aspect, the more quiet Mark had become. In the end he had pleaded Jackson to just let him sit on the other side, with thousands of promises that he won't look. Him begging made Jackson so uncomfortable that he was left with no other choice than to agree, he after all craving the discussed shower.

 

In the end it was alright, because like Mark had predicted there was a shower curtain, a rather thick one. Jackson could just place all the towels and his clothes right next to the shower on top of the heater; so that Mark honestly wouldn't be able to see anything as long as he stayed on the other side of the room. The warm water left Jackson content and rather happy. He felt fresh and even got to wear new clothes, the ones Mark had bought him yesterday. Luckily they fitted almost perfectly at least the sleeping wear that was. He would have to check the rest tomorrow. The only thing that made him uncomfortable were the ties around his wrist. As soon as he had finished showering Mark had put them on again and tied him to the bed with a different rope. It made him wonder if Mark was just into bondage or if that was actual a normal thing to do. If so movies did a horrible job on covering that. Then again he was glad that he wasn't constantly tied to a chair, that would have been one pain in the neck. None of that really bothered him right now though, because Jackson was already drifting off to dreamland, feeling maybe a bit too safe- but that was something he would worry about tomorrow, he told himself. Just as he was almost gone, he heard a small whisper through the room. “Sleep tight Jackson.”


	6. 4th Night | Tuesday | 29.09.15

**4th Night | Tuesday | 29.09.15 | 01.10 | Motel Room | 10h | Shiyan **

 

It was already pitch black outside when Jackson woke up. It took him some effort to open his heavy eyelids but as he did the alarm to his left told him it was currently 1am. Since he had already fallen asleep yesterday and nothing had happened he had decided it was safe to sleep with Mark in the same room for now. The other didn't do anything and was just resting as well, tired from the daily, long drives through China. Jackson also needed the energy, he told himself, to have a clear mind throughout the day. Of course, he still didn't trust him, because nothing had changed and Mark still was who he was- but the more time they spent together, the more Jackson believed Mark’s first words of him not wanting to hurt Jackson.  

 

Yes, he did remember the incident from yesterday -how could he not?- but after thinking about it throughout the whole day, Jackson actually came to the conclusion that this side of Mark was the exception. It might have been a foolish thing to believe and maybe, maybe Mark wanted him to believe that, maybe it was a trap, but then Jackson admitted to just being foolish this once. Mark had been so nice to him from the beginning on until he was suddenly put under pressure. So Jackson figured, Mark was safe, for as long as he did feel safe and in all honesty he had to admit that he liked that version of Mark. It was morally totally wrong and Jackson felt as if he was under the Stockholm syndrome or something, but he tried to reason it by reminding himself that he was (and always should be) wary of Mark no matter if he was nice or not. That was the only thing that reassured Jackson that he could still trust himself and his own judgement.  

 

“Hello?” Mark suddenly asked and for a moment Jackson had forgotten why he had actually woken up and wondered if that was directed at him. Until the memory returned and he remembered the sound of a cell phone ringing, probably, the one Mark was currently using. Something was definitely off, if Mark needed to make calls at such hours. That’s why he was even more determinate to find out what he was doing. To do that he stayed awake to listen in, not giving away that he wasn't sleeping anymore though. He wasn’t dumb. “Hey, why are you still awake? Is everything alright?” Mark asked, worry evident in his voice. It sounded as if it was really urgent and important, making him even sit up straight on his sofa or so Jackson guessed, only hearing the shuffling of fabric at the other side of the room. The atmosphere was suddenly totally different, making Jackson tense as well. What was going on? Who would call him during such an hour? Jackson feared it was some kind of accomplice helping him.  

 

“Of course, I know you can take care of yourself,” the other continued his, for Jackson, one sided call, slightly laughing at whatever the person at the other end had said. He quickly answered still chuckling, “No, I am not making fun of you.” It was a whole new side of Mark, the third one Jackson had experienced so far and probably his favourite one. He suddenly sounded so carefree and calm. Of course he had seem rather calm right from the beginning but this was different, this time it was as if an inner ease enveloped him, making Jackson really curious, who exactly he was talking to. If it was an accomplice he must have been really close with him. It sounded more like he was talking to a child though. Then again Jackson was sure 1.15 am was not the time for a child to be still awake, nor to call someone especially someone like Mark.  

 

As happy as Mark was a second ago, as quickly his mood turned rather depressed a moment later. "I am sorry. I am not sure how long this will take, but I'll tell you as soon as possible.” How long what will take? Why was he so secretive? Did he refer to Jackson with that statement? That made Jackson think. If he was plainly theoretically speaking and he actually did believe everything Mark said, then there was still one obvious question standing like an elephant in the living room, what was Mark's plan?That was something Jackson couldn’t even begin to guess he was completely clueless.  

 

In the beginning Jackson had been sure it was _kill and get rid of him unnoticed_ -but now he wasn't so sure anymore, the more he believed Mark wouldn't actually harm him, the more confusing everything became. If he didn't want to kill him then what were his intentions now? Why did he take him along against his will? That was still considered kidnapping no matter if he threatened his life constantly or not and was therefore a serious criminal offence. So why would he risk getting in jail to drag a stranger against his will along? And where was he taking him to begin with?  

 

“I would never lie to you, let alone let you down, you know that,” Mark continued his conversation, unaware of Jackson's inner turmoil. Luckily his answer distracted Jackson again from his own thoughts. This whole phone call was really confusing and Jackson became more curious with every exchanged word who the other person on the other end was. Then again he wasn't even sure, that if he knew who it was, that would change anything for him. What if it was indeed some accomplice? That meant the whole thing was bigger than he Jackson had expected and this all here maybe actually had a purpose. Which one that was, he was completely unaware of though- then again what if it really was just a friend? Then Jackson was reading into it way too much.  

 

“Hey,” Mark started, returning to his caring almost with love filled voice- and there was Jackson’s clue _Love_. What if it was his girlfriend, maybe his wife. The thought of Mark with a beautiful wife and equally pretty kids fitted. No matter how Jackson had viewed him only four days prior -as cruel murder- and no matter if that thought somehow still stood firm, this current Mark and the usual calm and caring one fitted into the frame of a nice family picture. “I'll try to hurry up. I promise,” he continued, only confirming Jackson's thoughts, when he added, “I miss you.” Jackson could clearly picture a worried young lady at the other end, unsure about their shared future, about Mark, because of whatever the other was currently doing and he felt kind of bad, even pitied her. If that was really the case, then Jackson really didn't understand Mark at all. Why would he leave her or maybe even his family behind? What had happened that he would do all this here?  

 

“Still, be careful and don't tell anything to anyone. Just listen to Jaebum, he knows what to do, okay?” Mark told the other person, leaving Jackson now wondering who the heck this Jaebum was. Maybe a good friend of him, taking care of her while he himself was gone? “Soon everything will turn out better, soon everything will be finally over. I promise,” he repeated like some mantra. There was something so sad in his voice now Jackson even pitied him. He couldn't even tell if Mark tried to convince the other person or himself.  

 

Only then did Mark finally hung up on with some more sweet words as goodbye. Mark heaved a sigh and some shifting of sheets was heard, before it was completely quiet again and he apparently went back to sleep. Jackson on the other hand was now wide awake, the thoughts in his head not wanting to let him rest just yet. There were just so many unanswered questions and the tight, unknown feeling in his chest wasn't making it any easier to find sleep. 


	7. 5th Day | Tuesday | 29.09.15

**5th Day | Tuesday | 29.09.15 | 19.45 | Inn Room | 8.30h | Linfen **

 

“Hey, do you, like- want to call anyone? Tell anyone you're alright or so?” Mark asked the same day, after the two had travelled for another eight and a half hours and checked in with a gentleman at the reception for tonight's accommodation. The question caught Jackson kind of off guard. They had been driving throughout the morning and arrived in the afternoon and shortly before discussed what they would eat today, with Mark arguing that he wanted some good steak and Jackson much rather preferring something duck related. They soon broke into a heated discussion over what is better cow or duck and it was kind of silly, like arguing with a best friend, where you actually did accept his opinion, but still argue with him just for the fun of it. So Mark's question came kind of out of nowhere. Why had he come up with that now? “No, no there really isn't anyone to call,” Jackson quickly dismissed the matter, because truth be told no one would even notice his absence.

 

Of course he would get in trouble at work, but they were the last people he would want to call. He did feel bad for Jihyun though, she was probably the only one really worried about him, but other than that... “There must be someone missing you. It's alright you can call them.” Mark tried to encourage him, probably thinking Jackson was too afraid to do so. “Just... -don't tell them that where we are,” Mark added suddenly a bit worried. Jackson appreciated the gesture, but he really didn't want to explain to the other that there was honestly no one who cared. Not because that would make him an easier target as he had previously thought. No, this time it was due to him not wanting to seem so miserable. “What about your parents? They must be worried, don't you want to reassure them?” He knew Mark was only trying to help, but the other didn't know him, had no idea about Jackson's life. The last thing he wanted to do was to call his parents.

 

It wasn't like he had a hard childhood or weren't close to them. No, in fact they would be worried sick once they knew what was going on. Literally sick, because his mother was actually ill and his father was currently giving everything up to take care of her. If he would call them now to tell them he was kidnapped, then he really couldn't predict what would happen. Even if he would tell them he was _fine_ , like how fine could you be if someone kidnapped you and was currently dragging you through China. Jackson knew whatever he said, even if he would mention anything suspicions at all he would only make them worry -he had never really been a good liar after all- and that was something he wanted to avoid at all cost, especially with his mother, the most important person in his life.

 

Her psychic condition was playing a huge part in her healing process. Therefore finding out her only son -whom she just assumed to be safe at home- is even slightly in danger, wasn't such a good idea. His parents were currently in the states to get some special treatment for her. So they wouldn't even notice that Jackson was gone. The expensive treatments over there left them rather poor and a call to another country wasn't something they could afford all that often. Now one might ask Who uses phones these day? Well first of all Mark does, as proven during the night and secondly he did, because it was better like this for many reasons.

 

Jackson had a complete full schedule with either his job or classes and compared to his first jobs his current one as the grocery store was, believe him, easy as pie. His parents knew he needed to work and his mother had countless times apologized to him, because she felt bad about making his life so hard. It broke Jackson's heart. He didn't want them to see his exhausted self, because he knew if they could, they would check on him hourly, something Jackson would love if that didn't mean pretending he was completely fine all the time. In the end he managed to convince them that it was too expensive and that there wasn't really another chance to keep in contact -his parents lack of knowledge about today's technology helping a lot on that one as well- and instead they settled on calling each other once or twice a month at least and depending on his mother's condition that was extended to once a week. Right now she was on a good way and he had talked with them just a few days ago. So there was no way Jackson would call them now to trouble them. And raise suspicion about suddenly calling again. Mark didn't need to know any of that though.

 

“You know what, give me that option two hours before you kill me,” Jackson said taunting Mark, as well as getting him to stop being so persisting. It did kind of came out sharper than he had intended to, but he couldn't help it. Jackson was already worried sick and this whole situation didn't help. He was so occupied with worrying over his current situation, he hadn't even thought what would happen after this, after he freed himself or got to get home again. Even if he could return home one day, he would definitely lose his job, if not even fall behind on his study as well. Jackson wasn't the smartest kid, he did need to study -like a lot, but if he did than he could keep up with the rest and do well. Now that he had already missed so much, he didn't know how well he could actually perform. Jackson was worried. He was currently studying business, trying to get into a good company afterwards and then finally be able to support his parents fully. With how everything was going right now, it didn't seem as if that would happen any time soon though.

 

Lost in his thoughts Jackson didn't notice Mark spacing out himself and was only reminded of why he had started thinking about all this to begin when he heard him call out to him again. “You know I said I wouldn't-,” Mark started, even standing up in some state of rage, but was quickly interrupted by Jackson. “I know what you said, I just-,” but he didn't finish that sentence, because nothing of this concerned the other. This was getting ridiculous. Why did he suddenly feel bad about his behaviour, this was his kidnapper he was talking about after all. Not wanting to engage in any kind of discussion, Jackson announced that he was going to take a shower and vanished before Mark could ask anything else.

 

It wasn't even 10 minutes later that he was rudely interrupted during his shower. “Jackson! Hurry up and get out!” Mark said, forcefully knocking against the door. The former was indeed already finished with his shower and still in a bad mood. Mark now screaming at him didn't help that at all. What did he even want? Did he come up with something to get back at him for the way he talked to him? Did he want to shower himself? Whatever it was Jackson honestly didn't care, his mood was at its lowest itself. He really didn't need that right now and to underline his bad mood he mumbled profanities while drying up and changing.

 

When he left the bathroom he kind of awaited Mark standing right in front of the door or at least impatiently sitting on the bed or sofa and run him over the moment he stepped out. What he found instead was an empty room. Totally empty. The two bags that they usually brought along, one for each of them, were not on the sofa where Jackson could have sworn he had seen them last time, when getting out his sleeping wear. That was when it hit him. Mark was also absent and the best part was, the door was open. Had the other left in a hurry? Did he want to get something and forgot to lock the door?

 

Whatever it was, Jackson was more than happy, because exactly this was the mistake he had been talking and waiting for the whole time. This was his chance. He carefully walked over towards the exit, as if he had to be quiet so that Mark wherever he was wouldn't hear him, and was so ready to make a run for it. Only a small voice in his had told him to maybe over think his abrupt decision, was Mark after all not that bad. The moment his brain came up with that thought Jackson dismissed it immediately. This was just stupid. No, if he could flee, he would and if such a perfect opportunity present itself in front of him then he would use it!

 

Still tiptoeing, he made his way outside, stopping at the door to check if the coast was clear and if he could escape without being noticed. Finally luck seemed to be on Jackson's side and he couldn't spot Mark anywhere near. His heart was beating like crazy, what a perfect coincidence he really wouldn't have expected something like this to happen so soon and sudden. This was insane, perfect, but crazy and if he didn't use this opportunity now then nothing like this would ever appear again, he was aware of that.

 

When he was finally outside on the corridor, Jackson, for the first time, could actually pinpoint a feeling to the word freedom, before he broke out into a run. _Get to the reception, call for help, make them hide you._ He repeated over and over again in his mind, afraid he might forget it, but he quickly noticed that wasn't his biggest Problem, when he suddenly saw Mark running towards him on the staircase. Jackson widened his eyes and felt his heart beat faster, if that was even possible. He was sure he was so close to a heart attack now and he was just about to turn around and try finding a different exit when the other called for him, making a shower run down his spine in fear. Was that it? Was he busted? What would Mark do with him now? “Jackson please come, we need to hurry!”

 

Said male immediately stopped in his tracks. For a short moment he wanted to continue on his run and get away from Mark, but there was just something so urgent in Mark's voice that Jackson wasn't even about to argue against his demand. It was probably the dumbest thing he would ever do and it might just get him killed in the end and he didn't know what it was, but it felt like some instinct telling him to trust Mark, just this once. _Trust a murder, ha! Good one Jackson_. he mockingly said to himself, but nonetheless continued on towards Mark to follow him. “Look down, turn your cap to the front and please do not attract attention. I am begging you this is important,” Mark warned him, but not at all in a threatening way, rather in a warning one to save themselves. It all left Jackson really confused, once again wondering what was going on.

 

Both of them quickly went down the stairs, Jackson high on Mark's tail and left the complex to head towards their car. None of them dared to turn around or even just to look up. Jackson had no idea what would await him, but he also wasn't all that fond to find it out if he was being honest with himself. The parking lot was open and right in front of the Inn and while when they arrived not too long ago there were only two cars occupying parking lots, one of them even being theirs, there were now suddenly around ten. An unsettling feeling spread in his stomach and Jackson hoped this wasn't the actual reason for Mark's distress, because if it was they were deep in shit. This once again reminded Jackson that just like Mark knew nothing about Jackson, he still knew nothing about the other as well. Did he by any chance knew who they were?

 

“Hurry up, get inside,” Mark urged him on and quickly followed him onto the back seat. Jackson was left more than confused with that, weren't they going to drive off? The moment he wanted to voice out his thoughts he was roughly yanked down towards the ground and the other's level, who was kneeling down the front seat hiding in the small space the car offered there. “What-” Jackson started, but was as quickly interrupted by Mark shushing him up as he placed his hands over his mouth. They were both hiding on the ground in some kind of foetal like position. Mark was even holding down Jackson's head as if to prevent him from doing anything dumb. The atmosphere was really tense, as if one wrong move could get both of them killed and the scariest thing was this could even be true, because as mentioned Jackson knew nothing about the other. In what kind of mess he was, in what kind of trouble he had dragged Jackson, nothing.

 

They heard some shouting outside their car and people running around, but luckily nothing else happened, as they continued hiding in their car. After what felt like an eternity, Mark slowly lifted his head to check if the coast was clear. Jackson didn't dare to move wouldn't even dare to breath if that wasn't essential. He wasn't sure how much his heart could take for one day, but he was pretty sure any confrontation know might bring him closer to his death. Luckily, it seemed to be the fine, because the next moment Mark sprinted to the front and told him to put his seatbelt on before he started the car and they were gone in an instant. Only the adrenaline still rushing through their system as a reminder.

 

“So does this mean we're on the run?” Jackson asked, after they seemed to have made a good distance from the Inn, sounding offended even by the idea. Unfortunately, Mark didn't answer that, instead he got out his cellphone. In the way he tensed up Jackson found his conformation though, but did not argue with him and rather let the events pass him by once again in his mind. Only then noticing that something was off. Why did Mark leave the room? He must have seen them somehow and from their room it was not possible to get a view of the parking lot. How did he knew they were there? Also, when they were in the car the guys must have just returned from the reception. The couldn't have spent too much time at the Inn, so how could he and Mark escape in time? Either they were extremely lucky or Mark had already known they come.

 

“We could escape, they didn't even see us. Thank you,” Mark said to whoever was on the other side of the receiver. At first Jackson thought he would call his _wife_ again, but after hearing that he was almost sure it was rather some kind of informant. The only question was, who exactly that was now.


	8. 6th Day | Wednesday | 30.09.15

 

 

**6th Day | Wednesday | 30.09.15 | 14.05 | Hotel room | 7h | Yulin **

 

Jackson was still in shock, as the reality of what had happened during these last days once again came crashing down on him.  
_What had he gotten himself into?_  
_What was going on?_  
_Who were these guys from yesterday?_  
_And most importantly who was Mark?_

 

This was all too confusing. He couldn't even come up with an answer for any of these. Only two things were for sure; Jackson knew these guys had something to do with the three pittbulls from the alleyway and more importantly he not only need to fear Mark, but also these random guys now. Everything had gotten even more out of control, he would have never guessed that was even possible. the only thing he could do was trust the person who dragged him into all this, Mark. To Jackson annoyance he would tell him anything and ignore all his questions.

 

This wasn't getting him anywhere. What good would it do to ponder over questions he could even begin to answer on his own. He needed to confront Mark, after the event had died down. Trying to get the thoughts out of his mind for now, he turned on the TV to distract him at least a tiny bit. This was the first time they had checked in in an actual hotel. It was a lot nicer than the previous places they had stayed at and most of all a lot more comfortable. They even had two separate beds for once and of course a television, which program Jackson currently enjoyed.

 

But his thoughts were still louder. He was contemplating if he could trust Mark. He had done so yesterday, even though he could have tried to run and he wasn't sure if he regretted that. Also now that he could think about it, yesterday's event made much more sense. Jackson was almost certain the guys from yesterday and from back then during that one fateful night were one and the same group of people. So that only left the question who were they and who was a bigger threat Mark or them? Maybe he should rather wonder if they thought he belonged to Mark, which wasn't true or was it?

 

He zipped through the different channels, while nothing really seemed too interesting until the news a second later finally caught his attention. Jackson hadn't really had any chance to catch up with the news since they never listened to any radio and rather had some old CD playing and he was suddenly wondering if he might actually appear in the them. By now at least his work place must have noticed him missing and maybe with a bit of luck informed the police, at least he was hoping for that. After some minutes the news were over and of course he wasn't mentioned. He actually wondered if any missing Hong Kong person would ever be reported in a Chinese news broadcast though.

 

Distracting didn't really work and so he turned off the TV again. _What was he even doing?_ Here he was in a hotel somewhere in nowhere, frightened for his life and even worse with no grasp on this situation. The only thing Jackson was able to do was play along and he really felt helpless, a feeling he couldn't stand. He had honestly reached a new life low, Jackson thought.

 

It wasn't until late in the evening that Mark finally returned from wherever he had been or whatever he had been doing. Not like he would tell Jackson anything, he mused still a bit mad, though enough time had passed for him to partly get over that. For a second though he had even wondered, if Mark would return at all, but quickly dismissed that thought. It might have been a better outcome for him though. “Foooood! Oh man, I swear I've been starving already!” Jackson whined as soon as the smell of freshly cooked meal hit his nose. They had eaten something together in the car this morning, but nothing real since then, making his stomach already grumble for the last hours. He was so dependent on Mark it kind of bothered him, but then again he knew he couldn't change that until he would finally escape.

 

Mark positioned the food on the desk in the right corner of the room, right next to the door, before laughing about the other's behaviour. “You know there is something in the mini bar to eat, not a lot but you could have taken it.” Mark offered, making Jackson feel a bit dumb. Of course there was and Jackson had even considered it, but he didn't want Mark to pay for that and since he had no money himself there was nothing he could do so he just endured the hunger.

 

Then they finally started eating the fried chicken Mark had bought together. Jackson still sitting on his bed while Mark rather seated himself at the desk. The food was delicious, but Jackson's thoughts quickly returned to invade his mind and eat away at him. He just couldn't dismiss them, all the questions and worries. “What is bothering you? Is the food not good?” Mark suddenly asked, apparently having caught on to the other's distress, but that only added to his worries. Could he just ask Mark what he had planned? Would the other even answer him? Or might he get mad and the two would start at point zero again? He hadn't told him anything about the guys and just plain rude ignored Jackson had even said anything. So chances were he might do the same if he asked for his plans. Then again Jackson was even more afraid to afraid to get on Mark's bad side, that had gotten along fairly well and he had obviously earned Mark's trust somewhat if he left him alone. Even though he had unplugged the phone and taken it along and locked the door. On the other hand Jackson deserved to find out what was going on. Mark owned him so much after dragging him into this whole mess, right?

 

“What is going on here Mark? Who were these guys yesterday and what was their intentions?” Jackson finally asked, deciding he needed and deserved some answers. The mood dropped immediately as Jackson saw Mark tensing up, for a second he regretted asking that and feared he had managed to anger the other. He most definitely wasn't to fond of his question. “That doesn't concern you,” Mark hissed staring holes into his dish. Jackson was quick to answer, the ridiculousness of that sentence driving him up the wall. “Doesn't concern me!?” he started, but stopped himself as soon as he saw the other raising his head with widened eyes, staring at him as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jackson really didn't want to upset him, his relationship with Mark was still wary and he didn't know how the other would react if he was mad. He honestly never wanted to find out, as he remembered the incident with the gun. There was also after all a reason why there had been a dead body in the alleyway that day when they had meet.

 

Everything in his mind screamed at Jackson to pursue, to get his justice because this did concern him, but the voice of his brains were reasoning with him, telling him to take it slow and try again at another time and so he listened. “Forget it, never mind,” Jackson mumbled, returning to his food. Not paying any attention to Mark and instead shoving rice down his throat in order to stop his mouth of saying anything he might regret. Of course it concerned him. Apparently there were people after them, maybe even trying to kill him and he was on the run with another murder. He deserved some answers. So if it didn't concern him, who then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a bit slow placed but we'll get to it soon as you might have guessed~  
> If you remember [the map](http://imgur.com/I03JzmZ) we are quite close to their destination.  
> This should be a piece of cake, right?


	9. 7th Night | Friday | 02.10.15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !ATTENTION, DOUBLE UPDATE! GO ONE BACK!

 

 

**7th Night | Friday | 02.10.15 | 04.15 | Hotel room | / | Yulin **

 

It was during the darkest hour of the night, when Jackson once again woke up. It had taken him longer than usual to fall asleep and he was sure that his thoughts were at fault, last evenings argumentation was still vivid before his eyes and he just couldn't get rid of these feelings. Jackson was upset, angered and deeply disappointed. Though he wasn't sure why he was even disappointed, what had he expected from Mark? Throughout the day the other had been sitting at the desk the whole time on his phone, while Jackson watched television. Neither one spoke to the other. It was really awkward and uncomfortable, but Jackson really didn't want to risk saying anything he might regret later on.

 

For some reason they stayed at the hotel for another night. Why, was beyond Jackson's knowledge. Mark also did not offer an explanation and had just announced that it was like that. All this was driving the former insane. He wasn't sure if it was just because the other's current treatment or if it was a general thing that not talking to someone drove him up the wall. It was probably also that he wasn't told anything and completely at the other's mercy. The thing was that it most definitely wasn't good for his sleeping habit as he was once again twisting and turning in his bed. During this whole week Jackson had had a real problem with insomnia, which was kind of understandable if you looked at his current situation.

 

As he tossed around, Jackson groaned and threw his hands exhaustedly on his forehead. It was then that he suddenly noticed that this was probably the first night Mark hadn't tied his hands up. While he had stopped doing so during the day, since he could supervise him anyway, the other had still continued to tie his hands up whenever they would go to sleep, just to be sure. Not today, though. It was weird in some strange way, but also a lot more comfortable. This also meant Jackson could actually try to run away. They were in a hotel where you had key cards and electric locks, meaning they could get in with the cards only, but out whenever they wanted as long as Mark didn't lock the second door from outside which he couldn't when he was inside as well. So, Jackson could make a run for it, heck he could even call the reception, now that Mark had brought the phone back, the reception was open 24h. They would hear him out and help him, they were obliged to do so.

 

That also meant leaving Mark here though and making him run straight into a knife. Moreover that meant not finding out who the guys from the day before were and if they might be still out for him afterwards. He knew nothing about this whole situation, making Mark the only one who could provide him some kind of safety for the time being. In the back of his mind Jackson's sanity was laughing at him, he had finally managed to go crazy it screamed and Jackson's wasn't even sure if that wasn't right, because for some strange reason he did feel somewhat safe with Mark or at least safer. Then again he knew nothing about the others, the three guys from the first night might have not looked like it, but what if they were from some kind of police department. He didn't know that for sure, but he definitely knew Mark meant trouble. Yet, he trusted him for some reason. Jackson had probably gone insane.

 

Suddenly a click at the door caught his attention and brought him out of his thoughts. With a swift move Jackson turned to the other site and sat up, already fully on some kind of alert modus. His racing heart was quickly calming down though, as soon as he saw that it was no other than Mark. It though did pick up speed just as fast again, when he saw the other's panicked expression. Why had he even been outside the room to begin with?

 

“Get your stuff! We need to go! Now!” he warned, already putting everything he could gather into his own bag. Without knowing what was actually going on, Jackson followed the other's order and gathered his few items that were scattered around. She hadn't had as much as Mark wand was therefore finished first. Since he had no idea what was going on Jackson just stood next to his bed, unsure and scared to do anything else and instead he awaited any other instructions. “Come on we need to hurry up!” Mark continued scolding him, as if Jackson had any idea what to do right now. He kind of expected them to leave and make a run for it through the staircase just like the first time. What he didn't expect was Mark pulling him towards the window, opening it and forcing him right through it.

 

“Are you insane this is the 4th floor! I can't just jump down!” Jackson screamed at him, honestly scared for his life. This was totally out of control. Mark couldn't expect him to just be able to climb down those walls or anything, he must have lost it. “There is a fire ladder! Go!” he said, calming Jackson's racing heart only a tiny bit, because this was still insane. Why couldn't they run through the front door?

 

It was when the two were already down on the third level that he finally find out why, because they suddenly heard a dumb sound and shouts coming from their room. Apparently they had just broken into it, Jackson couldn't explain the sounds any other way. This had gone completely out of control, he concluded. This also must have attracted way too much attention to not call the police or anyone. So who were these guys? Did this mean they were the police? Or did they just not care about any juridical charges? And what were Mark and him to them that they would go this far?

 

Mark continued dragging him along, the hold on his wrist only tightening. They had to jump half of the ground floor and landed themselves in some kind of alleyway, just like where everything had started, Jackson mused. The brunet run ahead, once again grabbing Jackson's wrist. Their car was in the hotel's garage, making Jackson wonder how they would be able to reach it with these people high on their tail. It was impossible or did Mark actually plan this far ahead? Maybe they were really innocent and would just run to the reception to call the actual police? Jackson desperately hoped for the later. All this running away, all this anxiety wasn't good for his heart. He suddenly wondered if Mark was usually on the run like this and was therefore used to this kind of lifestyle. He really hoped it wasn't like that for the other. Then again that might explain why he was always so calm, he was probably used to all this already.

 

When they stopped at a totally different car, he saw Mark pull something shiny out of his pocket and start trying to pick the lock. Jackson figured the other might really be used to this already, because no one kept such stuff in his pockets just for fun. Without another word Mark got the lock open and quickly went inside opening the back door for Jackson in the process, who stood in front of the door for a minute, as if he didn't know how to open it. Only when Mark screamed at him to _get the fuck inside_ , he quickly complied, with an uneasy feeling.

 

It didn't even take him another minute and the car roared to live, without any need of an actual key or so. How he did that Jackson didn't even want to know. This was insane, this all was way too crazy to be true. He must have been in some kind of horrible nightmare and he really needed to wake up, like now, he told himself closing his eyes as if that might help. Of course it didn't.

 

Instead he found himself still on the road with a murderer, driving a hijacked car and the worst was by now Jackson was kind of following along on his own free will. He had had the chance to flee, but he didn't. Now he couldn't even blame it on solemnly on Mark any more, he was partly at fault too. He could have stopped him, he could have prevented all this from happening (at least could have tried to). Moreover he could have just left Mark alone, to finally not be a part in all of this any more, but he didn't. He didn't stop and waited for those guys to get him, he didn't run on a head away from Mark to get help, he followed him, he was partly at fault for all this as well.

 

“Who's car is this?” Jackson asked, as if that would somehow matter and change anything right now. A really unreasonable part of his brain told him maybe Mark knew this person, maybe they could repay them. Of course he couldn't do that, he had no money to begin with, but he still wanted to do something and find out who's car this was so they could get it somehow back. He wasn't Mark, he didn't steal cars, he didn't kidnap people. To answer Jackson’s question Mark started looking through the car's glove compartment, apparently coming up with someone’s purse, which didn't really help Jackson's consciousness. Not only had they stolen the poor person's car, they had also taken his purse with all his money and probably documents as well. What if the poor soul was left without any money now? What if he hasn't even that much money to begin with?

 

Mark scoffed catching Jackson's attention. “Bambam, his name is honestly Bambam. With that name he must be some kind of C-list celebrity. So don't worry, he is not going to miss this,” he said mindlessly, obviously not worrying about what they've just done. “Just because you might not worry about money, doesn't mean no one else does! We just stole his car and papers and he didn't even do anything to us!” Jackson countered, completely mad about the other's indifference. He pictured himself in such a situation. If someone robbed him, he would be devastated, he would have nothing left, it would destroy his life. So who said it wouldn't harm that Bambam guy. It made Jackson furious how Mark reacted to this.

 

“You don't know a thing about me,” Mark hissed, through gritted teeth. Something that only fuelled Jackson's own anger. Was he honestly mad at him now? This was his fault! Jackson was just stating facts, he was at least conscience struck and worried, unlike this human-android in front of him. “That is the biggest problem! I don't know you! I don't know what is going on here! I don't know who you are and yet, here I am, kidnapped by none other but you! And on the run from who knows whom! My life is probably in danger and I don't even know why and all this is because of you and you alone!” Jackson screamed, finally voicing out all his thoughts and concerns that had been eating him up these last days. “Shut up!” was though all he received as answer. Mark said that with such finality that Jackson actually complied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bambam was mentioned! Was this the first time he appeared? Will it be the last one?  
> Also things are heating up and getting more and more confusing for Jackson =/  
> On another note I kind of managed to mess up the dates and weekdays... but I'm sure no one noticed riiighhtt...???  
> Sorry!


	10. 8th Day | Friday | 02.10.15

**8th Day | Friday | 02.10.15 | 17.45 | Motel room | 13.30h | Chengde **

After getting away from the group yesterday, they had not once left the road and were driving throughout the whole night and now even day. The landscape had been as deserted as never. Only from time to time would a rather lonely house decorated the countryside. Due to that the streets were just as empty and unmaintained, leaving the road uncomfortably decorated with bigger bumpers. They had to take a lot field roads as well, making it a rather unpleasant drive. Jackson tried to sleep though whenever they were on a good maintained road and it partly worked. At least he could get some rest like this.

 

Mark on the other hand had been driving like a maniac, not once stopping, except for when they had to tank up. After his final words yesterday they hadn't once exchanged another word, only the music coming from the radio creating any kind of sound in the vehicle. Mark had been tense throughout the whole ride, grabbing the steering wheel as if his life depended on it. Jackson on the other hand just watched the scenery outside and pretended as if the other just didn't exist. He was still mad and had every right to be.

 

When Mark's eyes started to protest, desperately trying to fall shut and get their well deserved rest, the former turned into the next small city, Chengde and looked for the closest motel or inn they could find. Together they went to the reception, everyone carrying their own bag with them and booked a room to sleep in for the night. As soon as they had entered Jackson immediately went towards the bathroom. Announcing that he was about to use the shower without giving the other any chance to argue, as well as slamming the door shut, as if he could somehow overpower Mark with that. Which was ridiculous and childish, but Jackson was still mad and needed to somehow get that out of his system one way or another.

 

He had just started taking off his clothes, forcefully throwing them to the ground as if it had been their and not Mark's fault for his current bad mood, when he heard Mark talking. “Come on, pick up!” he said rather harshly and Jackson stopped midway entering the shower. He was overtaken by the curiosity to listen in and instead plastered himself against the door to hear better. Apparently Mark was trying to call someone again and Jackson was more than curious who that someone was supposed to be.

 

For a second he could only hear him pacing around obviously in distress, only raising Jackson's curiousness. “Thank goodness!” Mark breathed out the moment the other apparently picked up. “They almost got us! They- They were so close, this is all running out of hand,” he stuttered out, having to stop and gulp heavily. “I honestly don't know what to do, nothing of this was planned,” he continued, still running around the room as if that might calm his raging nerves.

 

Jackson on the other side of the door only scoffed, glad that he at least saw the problem they currently had as a serious one. He wasn't sure though how whining to that certain person would help them and for a second he contemplated if Mark was really as smart as Jackson had thought or if he had given him too much credit to begin with. It was when he heard the change in the others voice though that he was about to change his mind immediately again, thinking he might have judged him too quickly. “No, I can't. You know I can't. I dragged him into all this. This is all my fault. I need to get him out of this,” Mark continued distressed. After that it was quiet for a second and Jackson could hear Mark breathing heavily as if he was trying to hold something back.

 

Exhausted himself, Jackson let his back glide down the door. This situation reminding him of the first night with Mark, when he had locked himself away. Only that while last time Jackson was the one in distress, this time it was Mark. The former thought back to every moment he had have with Mark so far and couldn't come up with a moment where he had actually tried to harm him in anyway -well, if you ignored the whole kidnapping part and that one time he threatened him with a gun- but now seeing it from that point of view, he was almost sure Mark wouldn't have done anything to him except flashing that gun to scare him off. He wasn't sure about this whole abduction though, but felt as if there was more to it. He couldn't really tell if this is what people called Stockholm syndrome, but when Mark's first words echoed in his ears, _I am not going to kill you_ , he felt as if he could actually believe them. 

 

He was still mad and still demanded answers, because he did deserve them. His life was apparently on the line as well and Jackson was left completely in the dark about everything going on, which was not fair, but right now he felt as if he understood Mark at least a little better. He should try talking to him tomorrow, when everything had died a bit down Jackson concluded. Tonight they were all still too riled up, but if he would reason with him, explain his position, he felt as if that could actually get him somewhere this time around, because if Mark was worried about him he would understand his position, wouldn't he?

 

After that thought Jackson had quickly stood up and finally went to shower now, he suddenly felt as if he was intruding in the other's personal space. While under the content stream of warm water he had tried to come up with something to say to Mark, when he would get out of the bathroom. After witnessing him like that Jackson felt as if it wasn't right to scream at him, like he had done previously in the car. His fear had gotten the best of him and Mark had to take the hit for it, which he did kind of deserved though. Unfortunately, nothing seemed good enough for the current situation and when he finally did leave the bathroom, Mark was also quick to pass by him, to take a shower himself. Jackson had avoided looking at Mark, but his slightly reddened eyes were hard to miss. An uncomfortable feeling settled in his stomach as Mark slammed the door shut behind him.

 

Since Jackson still couldn't come up with anything to say, apologizing didn't seem right. He wouldn't really mean it, because even though he might have added to Mark's distress, for what he did feel kinda bad, he still had every right to react the way he did. He hadn't done anything wrong, but he also emphasized with Mark. Instead of coming up with anything to say he might nor truly mean, Jackson decided to do something different for the other. The whole week Mark had been the one sleeping on armchairs, couches or if he was lucky extra beds, which still weren't that comfortable. He had always let Jackson sleep on the much more comfortable bed and even though he was the one having to drive the whole day. Since Mark was really tired after today's long drive, he had clearly seen the other's eyes close on their own as soon as they had stopped in front of the motel, he thought he could let him rest and get his full energy back by letting him sleep on the bed this time.

 

That was why he was currently lying on the couch, curled into the second bedding, trying to find sleep. It wasn't the best thing to do, but Jackson didn't actually care right now. When Mark retreated from the bathroom he heard him sigh and coming to the couch he was currently occupying. Jackson couldn't see him since he was turned away from him, but that sigh didn't sound all too good. So he rather pretended to just be already asleep than to talk or discuss with Mark whatever was on his mind. Nope, that could wait until tomorrow.

 

Mark seemed to think differently and started shaking him, obviously trying to wake him up. “Hey, wake up. Go sleep on the bed,” he brought out tiredly, continuing to shake him. No normal person wouldn't wake up by that much disturbance; both Jackson and Mark were aware of that, but Jackson just pretended to still be knocked out. Indicating his current state by starting to snore, which he wasn’t even sure he did while actually sleeping, but if that wasn't a clear indicator of _I am asleep leave me alone_ , then he didn't know what was.

 

“Hey stop this bullshit and go sleep over there,” Mark tried again, only to receive an even louder snore. If Jackson's cover was blown anyway, then he could just go out all the way until the other would finally give up. Luckily Mark seemed to be already too tired to pull up with him for any longer and left him alone to sleep on the bed himself. Jackson was rather glad about that too, that meant he didn't have to embarrass himself any further.

 

There was some shuffling heard and then it had quickly became completely quiet again. Only the other's breathing audible in the dark room. Once again the whole events of the day settled in, for some reason Jackson felt bad. Yes, he was still going to demand answers tomorrow, but that was tomorrow and today was today, Jackson told himself. Although he didn't know how to actually voice out what he currently felt he at least wanted to get rid of this weird feeling in his stomach, he couldn't actually sleep like this. “Mark, I am sorry I screamed at you,” he started, after having turned to the other side to face the other and whisper the words carefully towards him, as if to test the water. When the other didn't say anything he continued, “I was freaking scared for obvious reasons, you know.” Jackson waited for any sign of indication that Mark wasn't yet sleeping.

 

“It's all right,” Mark answered. He sounded though as if he was only halfway paying attention. Jackson couldn't even be mad at that and while it might have been better to discuss this when Mark was fully awake, Jackson felt as if he needed to get rid of it right now. “No, it's not. You saved us and got us out there in time,” Jackson continued, only receiving a quiet mumble, blocked by the sheet in front of him. “So thanks a lot for that,” he mumbled and it did help getting that off. He meant what he said he might have the right to scream but he felt bad he did by now. “I am still going to bother you and demand answers tomorrow,” Jackson finished warning him, because he definitely would get his answers. As expected he didn't even receive an answer, wasn't even sure if the other was still awake, but that didn't bother him right now. He would just do as planned the next day when Mark was rested and fully awake. For now he would just join him in dream land, with a peaceful mind, finally having got rid of all these thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it continues, this chapter doesn't yet bring the desired answers everyone is waiting for, sorry for that, but it got Jackson to kind of understand Mark a bit better.. I guess?  
> I know Mark is probably just becoming a bigger secret with every chapter OTL  
> Some answers will come in the next chapter, promise!
> 
> I hope no one finds this too sappy with Mark actually crying, he didn't cry waterfalls or anything, but he puts himself under a lot of pressure and is tired and worried so I personally found it reasonable for him to “break down” a bit, I hope you feel the same~  
> Thanks for all the comments and feel free to ask whatever is on your mind I try to answer everything without giving away too much ~


	11. 9th Day | Saturday | 03.10.15

**9th Day | Saturday | 03.10.15 | 13.00 | gas station | 6h | Fuxin **

“You want something?” Mark asked from the other end of the aisle. They were currently stopping at a gas station and the other had offered him to tag along and stretch his limbs a bit. Jackson was more than happy to follow along. Usually he always stayed in the car, but he guessed _certain events_ made him rethink stuff or Mark was just suddenly being extra nice. Whatever it was, Jackson was more than happy about the change. It was nice.

 

As soon as they had entered, Mark walked ahead to go and get what he needed and left Jackson alone to wander through the different sections just to look around. There was mostly junk food on display and even though they had breakfast only some hours ago, everything seemed somehow too delicious and inviting. Only seeing the different kind of chocolate bars made him already salivate. It wasn't that he was particularly hungry or anything, but they usually only ate real meals. It had been over a week since he had some snacks. His body was craving something unhealthy. He was still a college student, didn't they usually eat stuff like this, wasn't that essential for his body?

 

Jackson knew he was going overboard with his thoughts, but the advertisement seemed to do magic for him. Apparently, he was the best kind of costumer one could get or so he thought as he stood in front of the crisps aisle torn by the current life choice he had to make. _Pringles_ or _Tortias_ , what should he choose? He honestly couldn't decide, both were too tempting, but then again he realised that he didn't even need to because he didn't have any money on him anyway. A heavy sighed left him, he was totally depending on Mark and he still wasn't sure if he liked that, no matter what his relationship with him was like. Jackson was just about to wait for the other at the register, when said person suddenly appeared next to him.

 

When Mark asked him what he would like, Jackson was just about to decline his offer, when he quickly decided against it and gladly treated himself to something. Yeah, he did deserve that. Potato crisps were a good reward for him and if Mark would treat him, it was even better. Grinning like a cheshire cat he grabbed the closet bag and almost jumped towards Mark, grinning over both ears. “Thanks,” he shortly showed his gratitude and followed after a laughing brunet, to pay up for their items and gas fill.

 

“That'll be 130 Yuan,” the young cashier announced disinterested. Mark nodded and took the money out of his bag to hand it over to him. “Thanks,... Khuni-” he stopped obviously not finished yet and Jackson saw him checking the other's name tag; probably trying to read his name correctly, which didn't seem all that easy. “Kwunpimu...,” he mumbled so inaudible that you could only guess the last letters. He seemed to already regret wanting to address the cashier by his name. Jackson inwardly laughed at his failed attempt of courtesy. Because he was almost one hundred percent sure he mispronounced it if the confused look of the boy was any indication. Mark seemed to be aware of that too, avoided looking at either one of them and just took the first given chance to dash out in the next moment. Jackson nodded at the guy as some kind of goodbye and quickly followed the other outside. As soon as the door closed behind him he though couldn't help it and had to laugh at this awkward encounter just now.

 

“Why did you even have to say his name?” he brought out between his laughing fit, which Mark only mustered with a nasty look, while opening his door. “Why does he have such a complicated name?!” he countered, without any real bite to it, still more embarrassed about it than anything else. Mark quickly entered the car and Jackson followed along on instinct opening the door opposite of him, still laughing.

 

“Stop laughing it's not funny,” Mark said as soon as the other had closed the door behind him and settled down - but it was - It was so funny, Jackson just couldn't stop. It had been a while for him to find anything so funny, the whole situation he was currently in had just been too serious and tense and now he could finally just laugh it all off. It had also been a while since he felt so relieved, so carefree. Too occupied with trying to breath, while not getting enough air in his lungs, he didn't even notice Mark joining him somewhere along the line in his laughing fit.

 

It was nice; both of them just laughing, if one didn't know any better he could have thought they were just two friends on a road trip. “Seriously though, what kind of name was that? I just wanted to be nice, the poor boy is probably not seeing a lot of people, but then it backfired so badly. How was I supposed to know he wasn't Chinese...” Mark whined, losing all seriousness and suddenly seeming much younger than before. It really was as if they landed themselves into some kind of parallel universe where they were just normal young adults out for fun. Jackson still hasn't stopped laughing and there was a certain glint in his eyes that told Mark Jackson wasn't yet finished with his teasing and that sentence now seemed to only add fuel to the fire.

 

Before he could actually voice out whatever was at the tip of his tongue, Mark was faster because he just had enough and immediately came up with something to make him stop. He hastily went through the small bag of things they just bought and grabbed Jackson's potato crisps. “Yah, stop laughing or I am going to throw them out!” he warned, already opening his window to confirm his threat. “No, no, no, don't. I am sorry, okay. I'll stop,” he promised already grabbing for the item to save them from the cruel death Mark had planed for them. He quickly got the bag and stroked them like some kind of precious treasure, which they were indeed for him. Both of them quickly recovered from the sudden outburst they just had, still being all smiles and put on their seat belts to continue their journey.

 

“You know every other normal human being would have just threatened to eat them, but you were cruel enough to just run them over,” he mumbled loud enough for the other to hear, after they had been back on the road. Jackson had stored the bag and his crisps securely at the back seat, only then noticing that it was the first time he had been sitting in the front, not that Mark had ever forbidden him that, but it was like an unspoken law that he would just sit in the back, while the other was driving. Now it felt like he had seriously gotten over more than this boundary.

 

“Well I am not like other people,” Mark said still slightly laughing about the other's behaviour. “My name is Jackson by the way. I think I never really mentioned that,” the passenger announced out of the blue, changing to a more serious tone. He had been thinking about sharing his name and just now felt as if it was alright to do so. Mark didn't spare him a glance though, which was good because he was driving, but still surprised him: Why was there no reaction at all from him?

 

“I know, Wang Kayeen born 28th of March 1994, which actually makes you younger than me and your English name is Jackson, just like mine is Mark,” he said as if he had been practising it already for some time. While Mark wasn't surprised Jackson was the exact opposite. How could he know all that? Jackson had never mentioned anything or had he? “Did you take my purse?” Jackson asked bewildered, wrecking his brain for an answer. When he had woken up all his belongings were gone and Mark hadn't given him anything back yet. It was the only thing that explained how he could know that much about him.

 

“No sorry, I guess you must have lost it while running away. The good thing is they also didn't find it so maybe we could somehow get it from the police or so. The bad thing is, if I could find out who you are that easily. You can easily imagine how much more information they already have about you,” Mark announced, once again much more serious, just like he had been usually. That statement only brought up more and more question for Jackson and this time he wanted answers.

 

“Who are they?” he dared asking again after the last time he asked something like this ended in a fight. This time was different though, he could already see it in the way Mark relaxed his shoulders instead of tensing up even more. “They are a gang from Beijing, but they extended their territorial towards Hong Kong a while ago already and believe me if I tell you, you don't want to mess with them. That's all you need to know,” Mark said, not once glancing away from the empty road. With that Jackson had already gained more information than expected, but that brought along even more questions. “Then why are they after us?” he continued, having enough courage to dig deeper after Mark had given him already one answer. There wasn't an immediate response and it felt as if Mark still had his doubts and wanted to share only so much information. “It's complicated,” he started, making the younger sigh in distress already, before he continued, “This was supposed to be my last mission and then it would be finally all over but,… something didn't go as expected and they didn't like that.”

 

Even though Jackson finally knew a bit more of the story, he still wondered how he himself fitted into the frame, but what nagged more at his mind was the realization of Mark being involved with them. Was he some kind of assassin? Was that it? It would explain why a dead body was involved and why he didn't want to hurt Jackson. Maybe he really killed for a living, but maybe he only got rid of bad people and didn't do it for some kind of sick fun? Jackson wasn't sure what to think right now, but he last thought made him feel more at ease for the time being, so he settled on that without any real evidence. This made him feel a lot better and safer and not like some capture-bonding reacting abductee because not only was he definitely not in love with Mark, but more over didn't he just blindly trust him. Instead the other had by now earned his respect; he had after all saved them twice by now. That doubt alone made Jackson think that he was still reasonable, something he was more than glad about.

 

“So one last question,” Jackson started, finally finding peace after at least gaining some information. He knew there was a lot more but it felt like that was enough for a day. At least he had gotten some answer. He didn't want to stretch matters. He slumped down into his seat and continued, “What's the plan? If I am not mistaken we'll soon reach North Korea, so where are we going?”, “Exactly there,” Mark answered intensifying his gaze on the road, as if that hold all answers for his own question the one's no one could answer him, opposite to Jackson's own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this update took so long ;A;  
> a lot of birthdays happened, than the comeback was full on and the last days I was ill  
> I hope you all are still streaming and voting and everything  
> I have to admit I toned it a bit down this week  
> because I was ill and started Camp Nano (anyone else participating?)  
> but here I am, here is the update and finally some answers  
>   
> aaaaannnd lastly for those who are curious 130 Yuan are approximately 18€ which are around 20$  
> and I have no idea if that's accurate, probably not...  
> 


	12. 9th Night | Saturday | 03.10.15

**9th Night | Saturday | 03.10.15 | 17.55 | Motel room | / | Fuxin **

 

While during their stop at the gas station everything had been going rather smoothly, the time on the road had been a bit more bumpy again. Not that the actual condition of the road had anything to do with that, no. The problem was, after Jackson received vague - but nonetheless helpful answer from Mark, which somewhat explained their situation. Well, at least a bit - he couldn't help, but try to dig deeper, something Mark didn't seem to appreciate all that much. When Jackson asked for Mark's actual plan, _like where they were heading to_ , he was playing all mysterious again and wouldn't give anything helpful price.

 

They are driving through half of China and Mark must either have a plan or he was just plain dumb and thinks, fleeing to a different country (never mind that they were currently on the way to North Korea the world's most repressive country) would help them to keep a low profile or he just did whatever came to his mind first and hasn't come up with anything else ever since. If Jackson thought longer about it, he could exclude the later though, because he knew Mark was anything but stupid. He had shown that during both their escapes. No, Jackson was sure there was more to it and Mark just doesn't want to share whatever plan he had; for whatever reason that was though, he had no idea. Especially since he had already started to tell him about the gang.

 

In the end Jackson just did what he could do best: kept on bugging him about it. In the beginning Mark seemed everything, but amused. Still after a certain time, he started to give in and spill more and more and Jackson could piece one new information together with another until all these small pieces of the puzzles fitted into their respective place and clearly formed what was drawn out in Mark's head.

 

They wanted to reach Dandong, the city with the closest airport to North Korea. It was also one of the smallest. From there Mark wanted to take a flight to South Korea and settle down somewhere there. Jackson would then probably take the next flight back to Hong Kong and their paths would finally separate again and hopefully these guys on their heels would lose sight of them. Jackson had asked why Mark hadn't just taken the next plane from Hong Kong, but the other quickly explained how the gang - who’s name Jackson still didn't know, but didn't need to know either - was controlling all of Beijing and Hong Kong. They would have immediately known where he would be heading off to and followed along. So his only, their only chance was to get rid of them on the way to Dandong and go to earth this way.

 

Worst case scenario would be, them still being after Mark once he lands in South Korea, but from what the other had told him their powerful arms yet doesn't reach this far. For himself he could only hope, _the closer, the safer_ , would literally be the case for him and that they would be too occupied with Mark and his whereabouts to see him sneak up to Hong Kong again. This was the only way for him, because he just couldn't give up whatever he had left there. Even if it might not be much, as he feared, at least he had his parents there (maybe not right now, but soon enough).

 

This was their only chance though. _Their_ , because like Jackson had already got to known, you couldn't trifle with these people. The moment they had sawn Jackson in the alley, it was over for him, no matter if he was in any way associated with Mark. He had already been in the wrong place at the wrong time and they would get rid of him. That was also the reason Mark had taken him along forcefully. He wasn't sure if he could justify Mark's actions with that, but he couldn't change that now and for once he was glad he didn't think too much about stuff, so that he could just concentrate on what lay ahead of him, which was getting home to Hong Kong.

 

Jackson felt definitely better knowing all that and finally being initiated. He didn't feel like some useless rag doll any more and finally knew where he was going to, what was planned and more over he knew he was able to go home soon, which created a mix of satisfaction and peace within him. The last week had been insane, but he could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. Somehow though he already disliked the idea of separating from Mark and there were two reasons for that. First, he wasn't sure what to do if any of these gang members seek him out in Hong Kong once he was back and second, it felt as if he was leaving a good friend behind. Sure him and Mark hadn't had the best introduction possible, but still. On the other hand he would be glad to not have to associate with him again, an assassin, as friend wasn't really that good and would probably only give him trouble in the end. After this little journey he would really like to avoid any kind of trouble.

 

What annoyed Jackson though was Mark still keeping secrets from him and trying to be subtle about it, like right now. Jackson was alone in the room, because as soon as they had entered the room the older had taken a shower and announced he would need to leave again. When Jackson asked where to, the other hesitated before telling him that he would get groceries. A lie Jackson saw right through. It was alright if he needed to do _his job_ and it was also alright if he didn't want to share with Jackson what he did, but he should stop lying to him.

 

Mark had been gone for more than two hours now, only confirming Jackson's theory that he was most definitely not in a supermarket getting groceries. The reality of his assumption made a shiver run down Jackson's back. The Mark being a cruel killer, didn't really sit with him, now that he actually knew the other. Then again as he had come to conclusion already, there wasn't a specific type of killer and exceptions only confirmed the rule. Mark most definitely was the exception.

 

It was completely quiet in the room, the only sound being the moving of his legs against the bed sheets. He was still sitting on the bed and hadn't moved ever since he entered the room. That only showed how lost in thoughts he was, but when some cars arrived on the parking lot, he was immediately on high alert. More than one car arriving at a time wasn't a good sign. Carefully he went over to the window right next to the door checking if maybe they were just harmless tourist after all, but when some bulky looking guys exited one of the cars, obviously looking for something or rather someone, Jackson knew he was in trouble.

 

The first thing he did was turn of the lights. They really didn't need to know anyone was in here. Secondly, he locked the door, not that it would stop them in the end, but it kind of helped his mental state and made him at least feel safer. Then he quickly got his bag and collected everything just like they had both done the last time they were visited and while doing all that he cursed upon Mark's entire existence. How dare he leave at a time like this? Wasn't he supposed to know they were coming?

 

And then suddenly a thought crossed Jackson's mind. Had Mark been planning this all along? Maybe he told Jackson so much because he knew today everything was going to be over. Maybe he told Jackson they were going to Dandong, when in reality, he was just going to leave him here, while going directly back to Hong Kong or South Korea or who knows where, to let him deal with everything. It must have been like that. What other reasons were there for him to even take his bag along? A deep feeling of betrayal settled in Jackson's bones and he felt stupid for believing Mark's every word. He really should have known better.

 

In the heat of the moment Jackson took all his stuff and ran into the bathroom, to lock the door behind him. Only then noticing that there was once again no window to escape. It was like the first night all over again. Unfortunately he could already hear them, what meant they must have been in front of his room's door. So one wrong move would give him away and he had no other choice, but to stay put where he was.

 

Jackson had nowhere to go, no where to hide. The only thing separating him and those people were two doors barely able to hold against such hulks. He leaned against the door and slid down to the ground. This was it. This was his end. He didn't even try to calm his raicing heartbeat, because he couldn't tell himself anything that would at least make him calm down a tiny bit. It would be a lie anyway, he knew when it was over.

 

He could clearly hear them braking the front door and entering the room. There was nothing going to stop them and Jackson didn't even want to imagine what would happen when they got him. Almost sadistically he was counting the seconds until they would reach him, as if that would somehow prepare him for that to actually happening. He couldn't control anything right now, not his raging heart beat, nor shaking hands and most definitely not the tears streaming down his face. This would be finally it. His very end, he figured.

 

Then he suddenly heard one of them shouting from outside, “It's their car! After them, they must have fucking gotten away beforehand again.”

 

It was as if time stood still and everything was slowing down. Jackson's heart was beginning to calm down, his hands were balled up on the ground and his tears were becoming less, but the most important thing were the steps indicating that they were leaving the room. It was loud and he could hear them cussing and screaming and midst all this he could hear cars driving away.

 

He didn't move and just stood still where he was on the ground, not moving even one inch. He probably wouldn't even blink if that wouldn't make his eyes tear even worse. Jackson was in some kind of state of denial. Did this really happen just now? Where they really gone? Was Mark gone? Did he honestly get away?

 

After what was something close to half an hour, but felt just like seconds he finally stood up and carefully checked if the coast was really clear. Once again shaking as if they could jump from any corner surprising him. The room was empty and as expected the door was broken down. Something he suddenly felt bad for because he wouldn't even be able to pay that off. Jackson settled down on the bed and thought about what to do next.

 

After some more time passed by, Jackson knew he was now really left alone. Whatever Mark had planned, he probably wouldn't come back. It was just too risky. What really worried Jackson was the possibility of them coming back to check for clues of where they were going to next or anything like that. He honestly didn't want to meet them for even one more time and so he got his bag and left the room.

 

It was a shabby motel they had chosen once again. A clear indication for that was that there has been a door knocked down and no one yet came to check for what had happened. It was is if nothing had been going on, as if his life just hadn't been at a close call. Another indication was the empty reception. To his luck though there was a phone leaving Jackson more than relieved. That meant he could finally call the police and get home, since he finally knew who was after them.

 

Today nothing played to his cards though and the phone didn't give a dial tone, indicating that it wasn't even connected to the system. He checked for anything else that might help him, but couldn't find anything. The next thing he did was knocking on every apartment, unfortunately without any success. He did guess that no one was here because someone must have been curious what had been going on, but no one had left their room to check. There also wasn't any other car on the parking lot, but Jackson had still hoped someone might be here. Even if it was another abductee he didn't even care, they could have tried to flee together… if only there would be any one here.

 

That was it. He couldn't reach anyone, he couldn't call for help. He just couldn't find any way to get away from here. Over an hour had already past and Jackson had run out of ideas. The motel was located near a rather deserted road with nothing else around and he wasn't even sure if he could walk back to the last city. He would probably try it as soon as the sun started showing up that is. Because walking in the dark was never a good idea.

 

With all hope lost he settled down on the side of the street, hoping to be able to stop a car that could take him along to the next city. Hitchhiking really wasn't something he had ever wanted to try, but that didn't matter now. After another hour or so Jackson let a deep sigh slip. So now it was official, Mark wouldn't come back. Even with his previous thoughts, deep down the younger had still been hoping Mark would return, but that was a lost case now, he figured.

 

Stupid cheap and apparently unemployed motel; stupid gang chasing them, but most of all stupid Mark for making Jackson trust him and then leaving him behind just like that. After yesterday he had a much better view of him, but uncertainty had still knocked at the back of his mind, reminding him that he didn't really know Mark yet, but Jackson hadn't listened to it though. No, he had fallen into Mark's trap and trusted the older because he was being nice and honest, or so he thought. Now he had learned the truth, the hard way. So much for _I need to get him out of this_ , Jackson mentally scoffed

 

Four hours, four hours had already went by it was now almost twelve o'clock. Jackson knew because he frequently shuttled between the street and the reception, checking over and over again if he might have missed something. He honestly wondered if there would ever arrive someone to actually start working here. Thinking back, he remembered them picking up the key in the previous city and paying everything before hand, now Jackson knew the reason why.

 

He was just about to sit back down when the first rays of the sun suddenly started to show, but that couldn't be right? Jackson argued with himself and upon a closer look he could make out something even better. Of course it wasn't the sun, but a car, a car approaching him. Finally he would be able to get out of here, finally he could return to Hong Kong again and continue with his boring live. He didn't need to see Mark again, he didn't need to worry about those gangsters any more. This right here, right now was where everything would end.

 

He was smiling so much it hurt, the only thing he needed now was someone nice enough to take him along only to the next city or allow him to call the police with their phone, anything would be fine. He could already see himself back at home, in his bed. All this was coming to an end now. The car was almost there when Jackson stood up and started frantically waving, standing in the middle of the street, to make sure the driver would see him and had to stop no matter what. That might seem rude at first, but he was sure every sane person would understand that if he told them his story.

 

He was so relieved to see a car, he didn't even think it could be one of the gang members. No one could be that unlucky and he was right, it wasn't one of them. No this person was a young man, not even half as bulky as any of the gang members, with smooth brown hair and delicate facial features. The man was alone and stopped immediately upon seeing Jackson, he even gestured for him to come on in, but the younger was just standing there, not moving an inch. This couldn't be true, this must be his mind playing a trick, because he knew that person just a bit too well.

 

“You need a ride, Jackson?” The all too familiar voice asked him in a teasing manner. When that didn't got him to move he continued, “What are you doing? Let's go, we won't reach Dandong if you just keep standing there.” Finally Jackson moved, even though still wary and got into the passenger seat along with his bag. Smiling next to him was no other than Mark himself, someone Jackson hadn't thought to see ever again. “You returned...” he mumbled, not really finishing his sentence. “Of course I returned, stupid. Did you think I would just leave you here?” Mark asked mockingly, before he started driving off again.

 

Of course he had thought Mark wouldn't come back, he had been sure of it. Jackson even thought the other had sold him out, but of course he couldn't voice that out a loud he was way too grateful that he had been wrong about him. Assassin or not, Mark was a heaven sent angel for him. With that turn of events he felt like the luckiest guy on earth and was just so happy he needed to share that with the other and so he quickly wrapped the other into a bone crushing hug, as far as he could even reach around him, while the other was still driving. It elected a surprised shout from the other, who quickly told him to stop it, otherwise they were both going to die in a car crash, but he didn't sound mad. Jackson saw that in the way his mouth mimicked his smile. “Thanks so much Mark honestly, I'll be forever in your debt!” Jackson said and he really meant it, never had he been more grateful.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break, but let me continue this story~  
> I hope you are still as interested as almost two months ago...  
> Finally the plan is revealed, yeah North Korea wouldn't really do for a great country to hide in  
> can you even enter it that easily through China??? Probably not...  
> I hope this makes somewhat sense, if not let's discuss about it  
> I am really interested in what you maybe thought was the plan?  
> Looks like we are close to the end doesn't it?  
>   
> As usual if you find any mistakes feel free to correct me  
> I am always happy to learn more~


	13. 10th Day | Sunday | 04.10.15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **!ATTENTION!** This might be a double update for you if you haven't read yesterday's update~

**10th Day | Sunday | 04.10.15 | 07.15h | In the car | 5.55h | Dandong **

 

With Mark by his side again and knowing he did care for him, Jackson felt a lot more at ease suddenly, even though he couldn't truly explain why. It was just that he was so happy, relieved and content like never before, making it easy to quickly fall asleep, while the other was driving next to him, all the fear and worry long left behind. Also sleeping in a car instead of the side of the road was a lot more comfortable.

 

He only woke up when they suddenly weren't driving anymore, but stood still at the side of the road. Locking to his left Jackson found the seat empty, which worried him at first. Though, as soon as he started looking around he quickly found Mark standing outside the car the morning sun illuminating him, while he was on the phone. It was currently 7 am and Jackson wondered who he would call this early. Carefully he rolled down his window a bit to hear the last exchanged sentences of him and his caller.

 

“I know, I know please don't worry too much, it's almost over. Jaebum told you about Korea right? We are going there soon and then all this will be over and I promise everything will finally be alright then,” Mark said, sounding as worried as never before. Immediately Jackson thought about the last call he had witnessed and felt as if it must have been his girlfriend or wife once again. She must have been really worried about him as well and as if he could feel her distress, there was something uncertain settling in his own stomach, distress and something he couldn't quite make out.

 

“Don't worry too much okay? And promise me to be careful,” the older ended and hung up after bidding the other person goodbye. A deep sigh escaped his lips while returning to the car. Before Jackson could stop himself his mouth had opened and asked what was on his mind all along. “Who was that?” For a short moment it seemed as if Mark was lost in thoughts, if not even in a different world, but then he quickly came back to his senses. “I am sorry, but this really doesn't concern you,” he said and if Jackson didn't knew any better, he would say he was just over protective of the other person. Fortunately this made Jackson trust Mark more, because this time he didn't lie to him he only told him how it was and Jackson could understand that. Mark must have been as worried about her as she was about him, so he probably rather kept everything concerning her to himself, to net get her too involved.

 

“Did you even sleep? Or were you driving the whole time?” Jackson asked, trying to change the topic as soon as they were on the road again. He didn't want to upset Mark. They were finally on good terms and he didn't want to change that. “Oh no, I had been asleep just before you woke up, I bought something to eat and then fell asleep. So I am good, don't worry,” Mark said smiling sincerely at him. Honestly Jackson had stopped listening after the word 'food'. Mark was out to buy something to eat for them when they were ambushed Leaving Jackson without food for way too many hours. He was really hungry now. Mark who could read minds, by now Jackson was almost sure of it, quickly indicated for him to check the back seat. There was a plastic back with different stuff inside all very much edible and delicious.

 

“Let me marry you Mark…,” Jackson started wanting to finish with his surname which he unfortunately didn't know making him finish off with just nothing, but he didn't even care, he got food, he didn't need anything else. “Tuan, my surname is Tuan,” Mark finished for the younger instead. That was sudden and Jackson didn't really understand why he would share that, nor was he sure if he was saying the truth, but it was giving Jackson hope to ask the other something that was on his mind for a while now.

 

“Can I ask you something?” he stared. Mark looked at him for a second allowing him to go on, with him nodding. It had been on Jackson's mind for a while and he felt as if curiosity was eating him from the inside. He just need to ask, needed to know if his assumption had been right.

 

“Are you an assassin?”Jackson continued bluntly. Mark was obviously not prepared for that. He was staring at Jackson - he was actually supposed to watch the street while driving - but his eyes were bulged and he just seemed rather caught off guard. A second later he was laughing loudly now catching the younger off guard. “For heaven's sake, no. I would be a horrible assassin!” he rejected the idea as quickly as it was voiced out. That confused Jackson, he had been so sure he was one because why else was there a dead body involved the first night they had met. What other jobs were there that kind of involved dead people. Was he supposed to get rid of dead bodies was that it? Or was he just like Jackson himself at the wrong place at the wrong time?

 

“But the dead boy...” the younger voiced out his thoughts, he couldn't have imagined that. Having said that, the mood quickly shifted from rather playful to a much more serious one. Jackson didn't regret asking though, because he was really confused, but he felt bad for Mark because the other's gaze had turned cold and Jackson immediately knew there was more to it.”It-It was a mistake...” Mark started, his eyes already glazing up with each word as he continued, “this wasn't supposed to happen, but I had to defeat myself.”

 

And that was when it finally made all sense. Whatever Mark was supposed to do was definitely illegal and Jackson could only come up with drug dealing or other stuff involving a lit of illegal earned money, but whatever it was he somehow was supposed to give or take something from that boy, who probably was part of that stupid gang. Well, that boy maybe didn't like something or so and attacked him and while trying to save himself Mark hurt the other in the process.

 

Now it also made sense why he found him puking that first night. Mark must have had an equally sensitive stomach as Jackson, he was after all also just about to empty his stomach contents right then and there. “I'm sorry...” Jackson stated now indeed regretting bringing that up for the other, when it was obviously something that was eating him away like this. Mark didn't answer, but Jackson guessed he also wasn't mad at him, he still felt horrible and decided to tune on the radio to distract them both.

 

It was two hours later that the two of them finally arrived in Dandong. Jackson was glad to finally be there had the last two hours been really painful for him. Not the normal kind of pain, no it was a rather mental one. One that finished as soon as he had turned off the radio. “Gosh, that stupid DJ Bam, what is wrong with people why do they call themselves that? Why was he so noisy? I just wanted to listen to some music.” Jackson started his rant. “If he would have said his name like that one more time, I would have chucked the radio outside,” Mark added after having had enough of the radio host himself.

 

Jackson regretted not saying that before if the other was as displeased as him than he could have saved both of them some nerves. He was just about to voice that out when he remembered something else, “But that's not your radio. It's this Bambam's ones.” Both laughed at that, Jackson having long forgotten how upset he had been about them stealing this car, but that didn't mean he didn't feel as bad anymore. Mark seemed to catch up on that and suggest something. “We should probably send in a clue or so.”

 

That was right, this was going to be the place where they would finally part and Jackson could return to Hong Kong and his normal life. He honestly couldn't wait any longer. Sure he was probably in trouble for not showing up at work, nor college, but if he explained why it should be fine, right? Then again that meant he would need to go to the police. Maybe he could only get an arrest against anonymous? He really didn't want them to go after Mark, maybe he should think about that on his way home.

 

“Man, we need to hurry a bit, we are good on time, but if there'll be any traffic jams now or trouble at the airport we might miss our flight,” Mark announced a bit annoyed about the circumstances. “Oh is my flight to Hong Kong taking off at the same time?” The younger asked confused. It almost sounded as if Mark had been only referring to one flight, which was not possible because the other was going to Incheon South Korea, while he was going home to Hong Kong. He suddenly hoped the other did not forget to book his flight or at least check for it. Mark's next question left an unpleasant feeling within Jackson. “What do you mean Hong Kong?” The real question was what did Mark mean with that question? Did he hit his head too hard somewhere? His flight home to Hong Kong. There was no other Hong Kong. He voiced that out making Mark quickly stop the car in a smaller street where they wouldn't disturb anyone with their halt.

 

“Jackson, We are both taking the same flight to Korea, as well as we'll meet three more persons there. That was the plan. I told you about it,” Mark said patiently, but still a bit displeased about the other's priori reaction. Jackson didn't understand it though, it didn't make any sense to him. He was devastated. That wasn't the plan. Yes, Mark was to go to Korea, but not him. He wanted to go home. Korea most definitely wasn't his home. “What am I supposed to do in Korea!? I need to finish my college. I need to get a job and I can't even speak Korean. What should I do in a land which language I do not speak!?” Jackson suddenly shouted at the other more than displeased that they even needed to have such a conversation.

 

“Jackson, you don't understand you can not return to Hong Kong,” Mark started and then explained how they probably already found and went through his apartment. That if he would return they would just wait there or at his college or his work place. By now they knew everything about him and while all that might be true Jackson still didn't want to go to Korea. “I didn't do anything wrong. Why can't I return to my normal life?”Jackson whined, which was immediately answered by the elder. “Because you are in danger if you return and they will get you if-” He had to stop when his phone suddenly rang. With a rather worried look he immediately stopped talking and left the car, to take the call.

 

Jackson was furious, he couldn't have been serious, this was a nightmare. What was he supposed to do in Korea? Fine, maybe Mark had family there or so, but what about him? This was his life, his own one and he could decide perfectly fine for himself what was good and what wasn't and giving up all his studies definitely wasn't. He didn't even have the money to move and how was he even going to explain this to anyone especially his parents?

 

When Mark returned Jackson was more than ready to give him another piece of his mind, but something made him abruptly stop. Mark was as white as a ghost and seemed to be more then shaken. Just when Jackson wanted to ask him what happened, concern suddenly overweighting the anger, he was stopped by Mark speaking up himself. “Listen okay. We will go to the airport now and you'll fly to Seoul. You get a cell phone from me with two numbers mine and the one from a guy called Choi Youngjae. He is going to pick you up from the airport. He is a totally normal guy working in a normal bank, he is no trouble at all okay? You trust me right?” At that he stopped and finally looked at the younger his eyes almost glazed with tears and Jackson so badly wanted to know what had happened to crush him like that, because that was what he looked like, broken. To confirm his question because yeah in some twisted way he did trust him, Jackson nodded carefully.

 

“But I thought we would fly together?” Jackson asked still concerned, but the furry slowly creeping back. Especially when Mark once again started being all mysterious and telling him that something came in between and that he would follow later one. Jackson wanted to start another discussion, but was quickly shut down when Mark suddenly shouted right next to him. “Can you just listen to me this once!? I promised I would get you out of all this, but therefore you have to cooperate!” Then he started driving towards the airport once more and Jackson almost missed his mumbled _I need to protect you both_.

 

As announced Mark had brought him to the airport, where he was currently standing in front of with around 5100 Yuan, his bag and a cellphone. The elder had dropped him off, promised to call him when he knew Jackson would land and immediately drove off again. Leaving behind a furious Jackson. Mark's rule was to take a flight to Korea and now he himself doesn't even play by his own rules… so why should Jackson?

 

“Hello and Welcome to Air China, this is your Captain Mr. Zhang, on flight FH243 to Hong Kong,” the Captain announced before one of the stewardess started their safety instruction. _Yes that was right_ , Jackson was sitting in a plane, but not to Korea, but rather back home. If Mark could leave just like that, than he as well was under no obligation to give up his entire life and move to Korea. He was under no obligation to begin with. It wasn't him who had done anything wrong. No, that was clearly Mark.

 

The older was always so mysterious. Just when Jackson thought he had him figured out, he would dig up another secret only to not reveal what exactly it was. That was driving Jackson mad, but what Mark could do, Jackson could do even better! He did feel a bit sorry, for using his money like that, but that quickly changed, when he thought about finally returning to his normal live again. That had been his ultimate goal all along and finally he was a step closer to that. Only 18h hours separated him from returning to where he had lived his entire live, to his hometown Hong Kong and no one could stop him.

 

As soon as the plane had taken off, Jackson had fallen asleep. This was the first time in almost two weeks he was finally alone again and it made him feel at ease. No stress, no worries, everything was peaceful and he was finally out of danger with Mark not around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so it continues,  
> so no South Korea for Jackson  
> and Mark returns to old habits and returns to his mysterious self  
> but yeah home sweet home it is for Jacxkson!  
> Does anyone have an idea what's going on?  
> take a wild guess or have you maybe seriously figured it out?  
>   
> but let's be honest here  
> who of you would have taken the flight to an unknown country,  
> to meet a stranger there and live with him?!  
> I mean, I would since Youngjae is waiting there for me, but otherwise...? XP  
>   
> and this time I checked the prices for the flight and this is what the internet gave me!  
> I hope it's accurate...  
> Also this concludes[ the road map](http://imgur.com/I03JzmZ)~  
> and for everyone wondering about Bambam,  
> don't think to much about his overall role  
> and rather view him as individual every time he appears =P  
>   
> and I try to hurry up with the updates because my bias is appearing soon  
> and I desperately want that to happen soon  
> In general I am waiting for your reaction to a certain chapter  
> so I'll try my best to keep them coming~


	14. 11th Day | Monday | 05.10.15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !ATTENTION! Just check where you left off, because there was an update yesterday and a few hours ago~

**11th Day | Monday | 05.10.15 | 1.55 | Taxi | 18h | Hong Kong **

 

Only when Jackson had left the plane and found himself a taxi to get home, did he start thinking about Mark again. He did feel a bit bad about betraying the other like this. He was after all only trying to help him and now Jackson used all his money to take a totally different flight. His eyebrows furrowed in thoughts as he stared holes into the street ahead of him. Why did he feel so bad? Mark was the one who kidnapped him. He had been cuffed and dragged away against his will, had been on the run and afraid for his life and that was all Mark's fault. Well, it was also kind of because Jackson had wanted to help the drunken guy back then in the alleyway, who wasn't even drunk and just shocked about his own actions. Had Jackson only known before hand that there was a corpse involved, he had for sure would have acted different.

 

They drove through the busy streets, the light of the buildings and shops were practically screaming at him. It was rather unpleasant. During those last days he hadn't been in a lot of big cities, they had rather stayed on the countryside and he kind of wished he could return. Not to the first nights where he was still convinced Mark was out to kill him, but those last nights, where he had learned a lot more about the other and even felt safer around him than without. The nights they sleep peacefully, before heading on to the road. Jackson was glad he could take over his own life again, but that also brought back all the problems, probably even more now that he had been gone just like that. He heaved a sigh, not knowing what he was supposed to do first now.

 

There was also still the question of turning Mark in to the police. If he would do that, he might get him in trouble, but he also wasn't really confident about lying to them. He would just start to ramble and then give out details that might only reveal him as liar and then what? Is he going to tell them that Mark just wanted to save him, that along the way they kind of befriended and there are cool now? As if anyone would believe that story.

 

Thinking back about everything, he himself didn't even believe what had happened. Something told him he really shouldn't harm Mark in anyway, but that part of his brain was quickly pushed back to the depths of his brain where no one could hear it. Instead the rather bigger and more rational part told him that he should stay far far away from Mark and try to turn him in. No matter how nice he might have been in the end, he was still a huge threat and Jackson couldn't even be sure that he was not mentally ill or something, even if he left a decent impression on him, but who was he kidding in the end Mark had still killed someone. Jackson really needed to report that.

 

“Sir!” The taxi driver suddenly shouted and snapped his fingers right in front of Jackson's face, as if he had been trying to get his attention for some time now. The other flinched away terribly, as if being shocked, but quickly recovered from that small escapade. With a slight cough he quickly fished the rest of Mark's provided money out of his pocket to hand everything to the other. 

 

“Sorry, the change is yours,” he announced leaving the taxi quickly, not wanting to embarrass himself further. Here he was now, finally back at home, right in front of his own apartment. Jackson heaved a sigh, breathing in the familiar air of…, well nothing in particular, maybe trash, maybe just the pollution of the city? But that was where he was home. This whole journey finally found an end and he couldn't be more happy. He heaved his bag up from the ground and searched for his key, the one Mark had given him back as soon as he had started trusting him. Unfortunately that had been all the other could find on Jackson, meaning he had to make a new application for all his documents, but at least he was alive, right?

 

With that in mind and the promise of a warm bath, before he would finally rest in his own bed again, he made his way upstairs to his apartment. Jackson just felt so free and was glad that it was all over now. Somehow it already felt like it had only been a bad dream, like an almost forgotten memory and Jackson was more than glad about that, because it was something that was finally over and he would never again think of. 

 

He finally inserted his key and turned the lock, successfully opening it with a click and the familiar but loud squeak of the door opening. The apartment was dark but it already felt like home. He turned on the light switch, closed the door and took of his jacket, ready to throw everything just somewhere on the ground, to be taken care of tomorrow. That was until a voice disturbed his thoughts.

 

“All alone here?” a deep unfamiliar voice asked, making Jackson immediately spin to his right, where the voice had come from, only to find five people standing there. He didn't even need to think twice about who exactly they were. He quickly grabbed the door handle to make a run for it and escape once again. So that was probably what Mark had meant, he felt a bit dumb. Had he been honestly naive enough to not even think about such a possibility? The moment he had stepped out the door a strong hand grabbed him around his middle, only to forcefully yank him back into the apartment.

 

Jackson struggled against the hold and was instantly released, only to find himself crashing against the wall right next to them, which wasn't a pleasant way to land, making him groan out in pain as he stood up again. Now that he was inside again he could clearly see the guy tower in front of him, directly in front of Jackson's only escape route. He knew his apartment and the realisation of him not having a fire escape ladder or any other chance of escape, let him quickly lose hope of getting out of here, but made his determination to pass him only grow.

 

The five guys hadn't even moved a bit and the one in front of him seemed to await his next movie. “Is your friend coming later on or..?” one of the five, Jackson didn't really care who, drifted of not really offering anything else. So they were after Mark after all, he thought, but didn't offer them any piece of information. Instead he made a dash for the kitchen, right past the one blocking his front door. It was where the other had come from and it was Jackson's only chance to find any kind of weapon to defend himself with. 

 

Of course the guy followed him as soon as he had started moving. Jackson couldn't even get to the drawer containing his knives, before he was once again picked up and brutally thrown back into the hall. Jackson was used to exhaustion, he was even trained to fight, but nothing fencing thought him could prepare him for this. When he landed on the ground he felt a sting in his back. He wanted to fight back so badly, but what could he do?

 

Still not ready to give up he stood up once again and grabbed the standard lamp positioned not too far from him. He forcefully unplugged it and with a small scream of protest, went ahead ready to fight the other. Upon the first strike, the light bulb crashed, but the guy hat taken the hit as if it was nothing and just when Jackson was about to hit him again, the other grabbed the end of said item to claim the lamp and throw it over his back into the kitchen.

 

Jackson was not only disappointed with himself, due to his awful fighting qualities, but he was also starting to get really afraid, losing more and more hope with each passing second. He had been not paying attention for a moment too lost in thoughts and found himself looking into an oncoming punch, one he couldn't even fend off due to the immense strength behind it. The hit landed directly on his stomach, making him tumble back and the other able to land another one with his left fist, this time in his face. 

 

Jackson couldn't even comprehend the pain of the first stroke, before he found himself stumbling to the ground, holding his aching stomach and face. That was when he knew it was over, that was when he accepted his defeat, which was very much predictable if he was honest with himself. The other landed some more kicks on him, while he was defensively lying on the ground. The pain intensifying with every stroke and Jackson wasn't even sure where it was worst. It was becoming just an overall ache and it was easier to make out where it didn't hurt so much. The other was ruthless and didn't seem to stop any time soon and Jackson was suddenly entirely grateful to Mark. The realisation of how lucky Jackson had been with Mark suddenly struck him. It could have ended like this much sooner, but instead he got to know a person he might even consider a friend, if only he would have got to known him under different circumstances.

 

As he had said before that was already like a memory almost forgotten and now was a different case. He didn't know how often he was ambushed by now, he hadn't been able to keep count. Jackson only felt the never ending and only intensifying pain, the blood he was currently coughing up and the tears streaming down his face. He wasn't made for this, wasn't prepared for something like this and he deeply regretted not listening to Mark.

 

When the kicks suddenly stopped out of nowhere, he opened his eyes to see what was going on. He was desperately hoping it was over, but something told him he should rather view this as a break. Two men were hovering over him, inspecting him and as if they were signing off his last breath. One had his hair in a firm grip, lifting his skull up from the ground, as if to get a better view, before both nodded. The other of them hauled off, something in hand that Jackson could just barely make out and it was then and there that Jackson mentally apologized to Mark, even if it was unheard, because in the end Mark had been right and warned him of this and Jackson hadn't even realized that. A second later another hit came and Jackson was almost relieved the pain suddenly stopped and the welcoming numbness took over his body and mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this silent reader, commenter everyone  
> I love you all <3 <3 <3  
>   
> Jackson is officially a damsel in distress…  
> I am sorry Jackson…  
> I made you that way, it's my fault, be strong  
> we all know of course that under normal circumstances in a fair match  
> you would have totally knocked that guy out!!!  
>   
> So I spent my whole day off finishing this  
> and the next two chapter so yeah two more to come~


	15. ??th Day | ??? (pt 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !ATTENTION! Just check where you left off, because now it's a DOUBLE UPDATE~

**??th Day | ??? **

 

 

The first time his conscious returned, he felt every bone of his body ache and a splitting pain in his head. He was too tired to open his eyes, but at the same time curious what was going on. In the end he did give in and tried opening them a bit to at least see where he was, only to find everything was pitch black and since he couldn't make anything out, he quickly closed them again, trying to rest some more, when the exhaustion returned a second later.

 

 

...

 

 

“Hyung, what can I do?” a man could be heard whispering, his voice was wavering and seemed rather uncertain. “Nothing, just make sure to keep an eye on him. Give him something to drink when he wakes up. I brought you another bottle for him,” another voice spoke, much more calm, but Jackson couldn't make out more of the conversation and quickly gave up on it and rather returned to the calming darkness that was provided during his sleep.

 

 

...

 

 

It was the third time he woke up, when he could finally open his eyes fully without too much effort. Everything was still aching, but it wasn't even half as bad as it had been back in his apartment, the events still vivid, the pain still present. Jackson found himself in almost empty room, it was rid of all kind of furniture, making him wonder if it even was a real room and not just a garage. It was still or again dark outside, but behind him was a small light. He debated with himself if the pain of turning around would be worth it. Figuring that a look wouldn't hurt, he tried lifting his head, but that wasn't really enough to see anything really. Then Jackson suddenly considered if it was even good to show that he was awake. It had all started once again, he felt the adrenalin return, the uncertainty and just overall the just won reins of his life slipping from his control once more. The whole experience with Mark left him way to uncareful, he honestly needed to remind himself that not everyone was as nice as him and that Mark was probably worse than he had thought. He had been lulled in by the other way too much and therefore had been way to uncareful. He felt naive and mostly stupid.

 

A heavy sigh left him, only thinking about the older. Jackson honestly hated Mark for dragging him into this, but then again he also dreaded not listening to him. Maybe he should have just driven with him back to wherever he was going to, anything was better than this here. Then the horror and fear returned, once again settling in his bones as if it had never been gone. His guard was apparently still not up because with the sigh only, he had already managed to attract someone's attention. “Hyung?” a small voice whispered, as if to test if he was really up or if the other person had just imagined that. The other sounded rather young, Jackson wondered if it might even be a kid. In the end it was his curiousness that got him to sat up. With a rather loud groan leaving him, he turned around towards the voice and light.

 

There leaning against the wall was a boy? Man? Jackson wasn't sure, somehow the timid voice didn't really match the already well grown body, making him wonder if there was another one with them in this room. The other was intently staring at him and now that Jackson's eyes adjusted to the light he wasn't sure if he could even call him a man. No, his face was still so youthful Jackson was sure there was even a bit puppy fat left. But what did that mean? Was he here to supervise him? Was he here to make sure he wouldn't get away? Jackson had been fooled once already by Mark's stunning face he wasn't to be fooled again. Maybe this kid had grown up in this gang had been sold to them or whatever.

 

The boy was about to stand up and Jackson immediately stiffened up, while also trying to get as close to the wall behind him as possible, as if that would somehow help him defend off the boy. He immediately regretted it though because as soon as he made impact with the wall a throbbing pain travelled through his back and another painful groan left him. Even the aftermath hurt like hell, making him close his eyes for a second and missing the younger now really standing up, about to walk over to him when Jackson finally found his own voice.

 

“Stay away!” he groaned out, as soon as he had witnessed what the other was about to do. Fortunately the boy did as he was told and stop halfway while venturing over to him. Jackson was surprised he even listened, but figured maybe he was here to gain his trust, maybe they were hoping to find out where Mark was through him? Had it after all seemed as if they had been after Mark and rather disappointed when he arrived alone. Well, good thing he had no idea where he had driven off too. That meant at least one of them had done everything right, with not sharing his destination.

 

That thought alone made him sigh, his life was now finally ruined. He had totally messed up. There was no way he would get out of here. “Hyung are you alright?” the younger asked, still standing in the middle of the room, concern evident in his eyes and Jackson had to give him credit for how believable it seemed. He might have trusted him, if only he hadn't already learned his lesson.

 

Jackson did not answer him as kind of protest against, well against everything that has currently happened to him. Who was that kid even to call him hyung, they did not know each other. He didn't want to get to know the other and luckily he had seemed to gotten his message across, because the next second the other returned to his previous spot against the wall on the other side of the room.

 

“My name is Yugyeom.” he announced as soon as he had sat down again, but Jackson was no fool, he knew what the younger was about to do, but not with him. Honestly what were the chances, he was beaten and taken captive by the group that had been after him, for apparently a week now and then what? Did they think he was lonely and got him a companion? Yeah, Jackson didn't think so. It was obviously a trap. Just because so far he had only encountered the bulky type of gang member, didn't mean they hadn't other people working under them. If they really were that big Jackson was sure the people he had encountered so far made up only a tiny fraction of the whole gang.

 

Yugyeom didn't speak and rather watched him, concern still plastered on his face. If he was another hostage, Jackson was sure the other would be more worried about his own life than someone's he didn't even know personal, especially since he was so young. “Hyung...” he started again but was just as quickly interrupted by the other shouting at him, “Stop calling me that, I don't know you! We are not close!” Even only screaming that, made him feel the exhaustion of his body again and he leaned heavily against the wall behind him, desperately trying to will the pain away. When he looked to Yugyeom again the younger seemed taken aback, which confused Jackson a bit. If he wouldn't know it any better, he would think the younger was even close to tears. There was something shiny in his eyes, but he could barely make anything out, the shadows in his face were too dark to tell.

 

The younger didn't say anything and instead just grabbed something from next to him and rolled it towards Jackson. It was a bottle of water and Jackson suddenly remembered the conversation he had overheard. So he had been right all along. Here was no one else only the two and he had clearly heard him talk with someone else, he must be part of the gang. That only made Jackson even more cautious. His throat was burning and he really wanted to submit to the urge and just take a huge gulp of the water, that had just been presented to him, but what if it was spiked? What if they would give him something, to make him weak or so, not that he was any fight for them anyway, as Jackson had to admit after the beating he had received.

 

He kept on staring at the offered water bottle, as Yugyeom suddenly stood up and walked over to him. Jackson was ready, so ready to fight him and scrambled to stand up himself, ignoring the pain extending towards his legs. When he raised both his fits, he just waited for the other's first move. He might not have been ready to fight the other guy, back in his apartment towering over him, but this, Yugyeom, was a match for him. He could handle him, maybe even defeat him.

 

The other though only stared at him and grabbed the bottle that had been thrown back to the ground when Jackson had hasty started standing up. Yugyeom uncapped the bottle and took a huge gulp himself as if he had known what was on Jackson's mind all along. This very much reminded him of someone else. “It's fine hyung. There is nothing inside, Jaebum promised,” he said carefully as if he could scare him away with any too harsh or loud words.

 

This was insane. Jackson could practically feel his wall crumbling already. No, this was definitely not supposed to happen. Yugyeom was one of the bad guys he was sure of it, but then how come he felt as if he could trust his words, his actions. Jackson even felt a small voice in his head telling him to care for this young fellow. Luckily that didn't really make it to the surface of his thoughts, before he immediately destroyed it again.

 

Yugyeom closed the bottle and opened Jackson's fist that had been ready to punch him, but were now unhelpfully moving along the strangers wish to hold the bottle. The younger gave him a satisfied smile before he returned to his place across the room again. It was as if he knew Jackson needed his space, as if he was always a step ahead, as if he knew what he needed to do to finally get close to him.

 

“They threw you in here, in a quite badly shape. You even kept on groaning in your sleep. I mean Jaebum gave me some pills to give to you, but I am not sure if that really helped. You were knocked out for over a day I think,” he explained his voice already wavering. This time Jackson could clearly see them, the tears collecting at the corner of his eyes and it broke his heart. This guy was so young what was he doing here? Even if he was part of them. What if he was forced into all this? He had those pure large eyes, the one's that hadn't seen the cruelty of the World yet. Against all odds the urge to somehow protect him from whatever was growing strong within Jackson, especially as the crystal droplets escaped his doe like orbs.

 

Yugyeom though seemed to quickly grab a hold of himself and cleaned his cheeks from any evidence. Sniffing slightly as if to tell himself to get a hold again. This broke Jackson's heart even further and whatever wall had been there to protect him this time, had already totally crumbled down. Even if this guy was one of them, Jackson didn't care he couldn’t watch this and not be affected, he was no monster. So he finally walked over to him a slight limp in his walk evident, from the still on halting pain and took a seat right across from Yugyeom. Finally he opened the bottle and took a huge gulp, satisfying his burning throat. It was honestly heaven, his throat had been so dry it could have resembled the sahara.

 

The younger had only started at him, until a large grin split his face, making Jackson feel much more at ease. Smiles definitely looked better on him. “I am alright,” Jackson announced as if he owned him at least that. Yugyeom quickly started talking again the mood having completely changed now. He told him about the gang just dropping him into the room, a lifeless body and how he wasn't sure if he was alright and how worried he had been. Apparently he had even given him both blankets because he wouldn’t stop shivering and now that he had mentioned it Jackson saw a pillow and two blankets where he had been standing some minutes ago.

 

The two had been alone in the room for some time now and couldn't even hear anyone outside. Jackson kept on staring towards the door, his thoughts wondering if it was properly locked or even guarded? “The door is locked, there is no way to open it,” Yugyeom announced having caught on to his gaze lingering on the object. Jackson didn't fully trust him on that, but then again he was too tired to even stand up again and decided for now he would just go with whatever the other said.

 

“How did you get here?” Jackson asked instead, suddenly alerted about the fact alone that if he was another hostage they must have captured him for a reason. Only now did the idea of them being just as ruthless with the younger as they've been with Jackson, crossed his mind. What if he had woken up all alone bruised and in pain? The poor boy must have already gone through hell and returned. “I didn't resist that much,” he whispered and lowered his gaze, as if he was ashamed about that fact. “I just- they came and I tried resisting, but as soon as the first punch came, I-I kind of went limp. I am not that much of a fighter, you know,” the poor boy continued obviously hurt in his pride and still shaken due to the events.

 

“It's alright, that's the best you could have done really. It's just if you finally gained your freedom back you wouldn't want to give it up on it immediately, would you?” Jackson said wrapping an arm around him as if to comfort the younger. Yugyeom had even the decency to nod along, as if he knew what he was talking about. It was indeed a cruel world they were currently living in. One day you are robbed of your life only to get it back and find it in someone else’s hands just as quickly again. The worst was this time he felt as if there was no way out and then there was Yugyeom as well. He didn't really know the younger, but he felt some kind of obligation towards him already.

 

The older heaved a sigh and tightened the blanket around the two of them, it was cold during the night and they were hungry or at least Jackson was. He really had no idea where this was all going and once again that was what he feared the most. The two continued sitting there next to each other in complete silence, Jackson lost in thought and Yugyeom just about to drift off into dream land. A second later he felt the others head resting against his shoulder and it was then that he felt the tiredness washing over him as well. He had been barely awake for one or two hours he couldn't even tell, but the sleepiness got the better of him in the end and so he felt his head shift on to the younger's head, when he fell into a comforting darkness.

 

This time he was rudely woken up, when a foot smacked into his still aching stomach only intensifying the pain further. Jackson gasped for air and was almost ready to fight, afraid they had returned, when he heard Yugyeom gasp beside him, before an endless stream of _'sorrys_ came bubbling from his mouth. During the night both of them must have fallen to the ground, Yugyeom lying towards the right and Jackson towards the left. The younger helped him sitting up, offering him once again the water as kind of gift. He obviously had still been in dreamland and not noticed what he was doing, but unfortunately that didn't lessen the pain in any way for Jackson.

 

When the older had calmed down, the ache finally gone, he looked towards Yugyeom. There was this question on his mind since yesterday and now he finally needed an answer and so he asked, “Why are you here?” This seemed to catch the younger a bit off guard. All his attention was now focused on Jackson and his question, before he lowered his gaze to the ground, brows furrowed in concentration or concern, Jackson couldn't really tell.

 

“They asked for my older Brother before they dragged me away…,” he stated, still not looking up. That meant they must have been after more people than just Mark, did the older have an accomplice all along? Maybe that was where he was headed to? “Well he is a shitty brother if he dragged you into all this mess,” Jackson spat, displeased how anyone could leave such a caring and more over helpless little brother alone. How could he not storm into this place and at least try to get him out? There were so many things he didn't understand, but that dumb brother topped it all. Yugyeom though apparently thought differently. “He is not. He has done everything for me, while I lived my naive life,” he mumbled as if once again ashamed about his actions. Seeing him like this, Jackson questioned his rational intellect. He was barely a man even if he towered over the older. How could he even think he was a threat, when all he was was probably a giant teddy bear at worst.

 

“How old are you kid?” he asked, something he had been curious about and the other finally looked up to answer him determination suddenly evident on his face when he said, “seventeen, but I'll be turning eighteen soon!” So indeed barely a man and moreover still a kid, even the way he answered showed that, so demanding about the fact that he soon would turn older. Jackson only chuckled at that, but quickly stopped. Instead worry settled on his face and the by now familiar question ringed in his head again. How was he supposed to get out of here? Now on top of that with a teen.

 

“You brother is still shitty, You are obviously way to innocent to be involved into this. He should have never risked your life like this. That is my opinion,” Jackson stated, suddenly standing up, a slight pain still shooting through his legs, but much more faint than yesterday. He went over to the window trying to determine where they might be, but everything that greeted him was another wall with a small alleyway. Man how Jackson hated those by now. “But don't worry I am here now. So you're lucky, we'll get out here somehow,” he announced, as if he wasn't despairing himself, as if he wasn't afraid that there was actually no way out, because this wasn't Mark. No definitely not, the older had been nice and maybe a bit naive but at least normal. Something Jackson only now started to cherish, but no matter how anxious he was, he promised he wouldn't let it show and instead come up with something, for Yugyeom, and himself.

 

“How long have you been here, Yugyeom?” Jackson continued his little interrogation, sensing that Yugyeom was rather uncomfortable and still didn't agree with his opinion. He could already tell the kid was way to loyal and trustworthy. Family or not, what kind of brother would let their little sibling run into such danger? Jackson didn't know him nor his circumstances, but he detested him nevertheless.

 

Yugyeom finally lifted his head to look over to the older and answered, “Around five days? Or were it six? I am not so sure.”, “Did they at least give you enough food? Is anybody even here?” Jackson wondered. How could they keep some defensively teenager for so long alone? What would they even do if his brother wouldn't turn up, wouldn't accept their request, whatever that was? Even if they would get him would they then get rid of Yugyeom just like that? Could they be so cruel? Jackson could easily answer the last question himself and the answer didn't really lift his mood.

 

“Oh yeah Jae-” Yugyeom started, but was interrupted by the sound of the door unlocking. That was all Jackson needed, to immediately get into a fighting stance. This time was different, compared with the ambush at his own apartment. This time he was prepared for it, whoever came through there now, he would overpower him somehow. If all came to worst he could ask the younger to help him. If he was lucky enough, only one person would come through there and then they really had a chance of freedom. Yugyeom might not be a fighter, but he was still tall and seemed rather strong. Jackson could use that to his advantage, but he was still hoping he could manage them alone. It was best to not involve him.

 

The door opened and Jackson sprinted forwards. Finally luck seemed to be on his side and only one person entered immediately closing the door behind him. He was almost as tall as Yugyeom and his face totally fitted to the gang, cold hearted, that was the only way to describe it and that only fuelled Jackson's anger. He immediately threw himself onto the other landing a good first punch in his face as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone out there has anything to say against Yugyeom…  
> come fight me! Okay he is my precious human being in here <3  
> seriously this and the next Chapter are kind of my faves  
> yes, I kinda couldn't make a rational decision, because these are the chapters with Yugyeom but still,  
> I just really like the scene  
>   
> Which were your faves so far???  
> Maybe I can put my biased opinion beside and agree with you,  
> I promise to try my best XP  
> 


	16. ??th Day | ??? (pt 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !ATTENTION! Just check where you left off, because now it's a TRIPPLE UPDATE~

**??th Day | ??? **

 

The guy seemed more than surprised and quickly stumbled to the ground, so that Jackson could easily seat himself on top of him and aim another punch. Unfortunately the other had just as quickly regained his composure, even if he was currently lying on the ground, and stopped him from landing another hit. “Hyung don't!” Yugyeom's voice barely rang reached his ears. _The younger was even worried about him getting into trouble._ Now he felt even more determinate to finish this guy. If they were lucky there really weren't that much people outside and they might be able to flee. Until now they hadn't even heard any voices so the chances were good and if Jackson was honest with himself he didn't know if they would get another chance. At least he couldn't come up with anything else right now.

 

Lost in thoughts the other could quickly throw Jackson off, but instead of changing their position Jackson stumbled to the side to not let the other get the upper hand. Both of them stood there for a second no one even blinking, before Jackson took two steps towards him. Lashing out to land a hit in his stomach. Unfortunately it wasn't that easy and the other grabbed his fist directing it and pushed him back to the ground again. This time Jackson was under the gang member, who then pinned his hands to the ground, next to his head.

 

“You really thought you could ambush me, Jackson?” The guy said almost laughing at the other's foolishness, but Jackson wasn't done yet and so he quickly wriggled round and with his free feet he could easily wrung around to free himself from the other's hold. The guy then fell forward and Jackson landed a good kick at his back as soon as he had stood up.

 

Usually he had learned to not kick someone when he was on the ground, but he clearly remembered the way they had treated him, remembered how they wouldn't stop until he had blacked out and even ambushed Yugyeom, a poor defenceless teenager. This was his revenge for everything and so he landed another two kicks until he turned the other around and sat once again on him this time also pinning down his arms with his whole weight. “I am not that easy! Dumbass! You think you are so almighty, maybe you should get some fighting lessons from one of your buddys!” Jackson spit his every word laced with venom. He wasn't going to show how scared he actually was, scared that this was indeed his only chance and that if he messed this up this might as well be his death sentence, but even worse it might be Yugyeom's as well.

 

“Then tell me, what you're going to do now, you little shit? March out there where seven of exactly those friends are waiting for you? What are you going to do do then air head?” the other said slightly laughing about Jackson's foolishness, who on the other hand kept on telling himself that he was lying. There was probably no one out there. This was just a bluff, but what if he was indeed telling the truth? What would he do then?

 

He quickly came to the conclusion that even if, Jackson was going to think about that as soon as it happened now he was hoping to make sure this guy here would finally shut up and not give him away. He was about to land another hit, when he noticed that the other didn't even flinch away, nor was he even struggling to get free. Something was wrong here. The moment he realised that, he already felt another body thrown at himself making him tumble to the side.

 

Just when he was about to question his reflexes and more over his hearing, because when the heck did anyone else come in here? He felt a larger body carefully wrapped around him, even softening his fall and tightly gripping on to him, as if his life was depending on it. Out of reflex Jackson started struggling against the others hold and was just about to hit him, when he finally noticed that it was no other than Yugyeom himself.

 

The other guy had already stood up and was looking at the scene with worried eyes, making Jackson wonder what exactly he was missing here. Why was he worried? Shouldn't he be surprised instead and why was Yugyeom even holding him down? What was happening here? Jackson immediately relaxed when he had noticed Yugyeom was the one holding on to him. As the other noticed that, he started raising his head from Jacksons side, where it had been buried not even a second ago. No one dared to move as if one strike move would immediately create chaos again.

 

Jackson was the first to break the silence, “You can let go of me now.” As if he didn't fully trust his word, the younger hesitated, but then carefully let indeed go of him, but still continued standing between the gang member and him like some kind of wall blocking one from the other. “Why would you help this him Yugyeom? He is one of them did they brainwash you?” Jackson asked feeling offended, even betrayed. He was here to help Yugyeom why would he stop him? What if he would get help now? What if more than one came in now? How was he supposed to protect him from that? Jackson was glad he somehow managed to overpower this guy, even if luck was playing a huge part in that as well.

 

“Don't you see, this _idiot_ there could have been our only way out,” he continued desperately as if he could change the younger's mind. As reaction he only heard a scoff, but not from Yugyeom, rather it came from the person behind him. “What? You think you'll actually be bale to break out from here just like that? Are you even using your brain? You wouldn't really think it'll be that easy to ambush them, do you?” he spoke, as if Jackson was insane for even thinking he had a chance. His arrogance was maddening Jackson to no end. Who did he think he was? Wasn't he the one that was pinned to the ground only a second ago? Just when Jackson made a jump towards him, ready to tackle him once again and show him just how powerful he was, Yugyeom interfered once again and stopped him from harming the other, an action that frustrated Jackson even more and made him shout profanities at the stranger instead. 

 

“Man, Mark will be thrilled to hear that. Seems like he was worried about you for no reason,” the guy then said scoffing and combing his hand through his hair as if he knew Yugyeom would save him from whatever Jackson would try. His arrogance was sickening, but what he said made Jackson immediately stop resisting Yugyeom's hold, who seemed just as shocked. “Mark? Do you know where he is?” Jackson asked suddenly worried. Did this mean they got him? “You know my brother?” Yugyeom interfered in his thoughts, surprised about the change of events himself. At the other side of the room the guy had the nerve to laugh about both their reactions. Apparently he was the only one who was aware of what was actually going on here.

 

As if a switch was turned Jackson suddenly understood what the younger had asked him. “Wait, is Mark your brother?” he asked more than perplexed only to receive a nod as conformation. Jackson was suddenly once again thrown off, not sure if he was supposed to be mad at Mark himself, about the fact that Mark was Yugyeom's brother – apparently he loved to drag innocent people into his mess – or the guy still standing behind Yugyeom, who apparently seemed to know exactly what was going on here but wouldn't spill one bit.

 

He quickly decided he would take care of Mark as soon as he would meet him. Jackson honestly couldn't believe the other would leave his brother alone like this and drag him into such a situation. His opinion of Mark changed like an unforeseen roller-coaster tour. One moment he started to trust him the next he lost all his hope with the other. Seriously, what was he supposed to think of him? Right now he had to take care of another person though. “Are you trying to get us riled up? Is that what you're aiming at? Because let me tell you something, It's not working,” Jackson mocked him, trying to keep his anger at an even level. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he had successfully managed to throw him of, not today, not in this life. 

 

“No, no hyung. He is not like that. Jaebum is on our side,” Yugyeom told Jackson, holding on to his shoulders to keep him in place. The gaze he sent the older was reassuring and holding so much trust and certainty, that he wouldn't even dare to question the younger. But the older's alarm signals went of upon mentioning the other's name, Jaebum. It was the name Mark had mentioned during one of his calls with his girlfriend.

 

That was when everything suddenly made sense. Jaebum was part of the gang, he probably knew their plans, he was Mark's whistle blower. He was the one who had saved the two from being caught twice. He was also the guy Jackson had just tried to beat up. Now he actually felt bad about his actions. Did Jaebum even give him the upper hand because of that? Was it even a real fight? But there was another realisation. One that somehow lifted his mood. One that made him feel a bit more at easy, why he wasn't really sure but probably because that meant Mark wasn't as irresponsible as he had thought a minute ago and did care for his brother after all. He wasn't some heartless monster, because the calls he overheard were not with some love interest. No they were with his younger brother, Yugyeom.

 

Jackson immediately lost his stern posture and heaved a sigh. This was all so messed up. “I-I am sorry, I didn't know. I mean, I was just trying to-,” he started, but was interrupted by Jaebum putting one of his hand on Jackson's shoulder as if to reassure him that they were fine. “Don't worry about it. I'll go and get your guy's food now, just wanted to make sure if you were finally awake. I guess I got my answer the hard way,” he said chuckling as he left the room

 

The atmosphere was a still a bit tense, leaving the two captives awkwardly standing there, before Yugyeom send the other a reassuring smile. Somehow this all felt rather upside down, wasn't he supposed to take care of Yugyeom, not the other way around? Now that he knew he was Mark's little brother the urge to get him safely out of here only grew. “Sorry, I take everything back,” Jackson started, only gaining a confused look by the other before he added. “Mark isn't so bad.”

 

It was after Jaebum had brought them their food consisting of a bottle of water for each and some sandwiches from the neighbouring gas station, but everything was welcome to Jackson because his stomach was screaming for just something to eat. It had already announced that various time. As quickly as Jaebum had brought everything in, he was gone again. Even if Jackson had still one hundred questions left on his mind, but he would just concentrate on eating for now. And so both of them sat at the ground next to each other, eating in silence, once in awhile sending each other smiles. Yugyeom was eating of course much slower and more civilised than Jackson, but the older didn't really mind that, he was just hungry. “Hyung, can I ask how you know Mark?” Yugyeom suddenly asked. Jackson immediately tried to gulp down whatever was currently in his mouth, to be able to answer him.

 

“We were on the road for the past days...” Jackson said stopping halfway, because how was he even supposed to voice his next thoughts out? He couldn't tell him his brother kidnapped him and he also didn't want to tell him that he kind of went against his brother's wishes and was apparently naive enough to run directly into the gang's hands. So what was he supposed to add instead? “He is an awesome guy.”

 

Yugyeom had waited patiently for him to finish his thought and nodded along the others word. “Ah! So you are the guy he was so worried about!” Yugyeom exclaimed, catching Jackson off guard. Did the older talk about him? Did he mention him? Why would he do that? And hearing he had been worried about him twice in a row now somehow made him feel uncomfortable, but also a bit cherished he guessed? He wasn't really sure what to think of that. “Hyung talked a lot about you, do you two know each other for a longer time? He never mentioned you before, but he was extremely anxious and uneasy during this last week,” Yugyeom continued rambling, making Jackson almost choke on his food. “No, we aren't- we kind of just met not too long ago,” he announced a bit uneasy himself about this conversation.

 

To his surprised Yugyeom seemed a bit confused and seemed to weigh his options if he could believe him or if he was maybe covering for his Brother? Jackson really couldn't read the other’s emotion that well. “Oh- really because it didn't seem as if-” the younger started, but was quickly interrupted, by Jackson trying to change the subject. “So how come you know Jaebum?” he asked instead rather quiet to not draw any attention from the outside. If he really was on their site, a fact he didn't question that much since Mark had also mentioned him, that meant he must have told the truth about outside being more people. Probably guys he didn't really want to encounter, Jackson figured easily.

 

Yugyeom luckily caught on to the bait and told him that Jaebum came regularly over to their apartment, sometimes even with his boyfriend, Jinyoung who Yugyeom could only share good characteristics about. Both were good friends of Mark and him. When the gang had gotten him and brought him to this room here he had been extremely afraid and confused, but not even a second after they had left, Jaebum entered the room alone. He calmed him down and reassured him that everything would be alright. That was also why he had stopped Jackson, for what he had continued to apologize for, even though Jackson was the one who needed to apologize for his behaviour.

 

It was probably evening by now, Jackson couldn't tell for sure and the two of them were once again seated on the wall next to each other. Jackson had just told Yugyeom about what he was actually doing currently and Jackson found himself explaining the rules of fencing to the younger when he felt a familiar weight on his shoulder. Yugyeom had apparently fallen asleep on him. Which was more than alright with Jackson. He stopped his current tale telling of how he barely managed to win once a certain competition, but he didn't feel offended. He was rather glad Yugyeom found enough peace to sleep once again. At situations like these he could clearly remember himself being frightened to death and unable to even get one wink of sleep at specific nights. Luckily the younger seemed to be much more carefree. Jackson was sure Jaebum was playing a huge part in that, but he praised himself to be playing at least a small tribute to his safety as well. 

 

It was already dark and Jackson had made sure to not disturb the younger's sleep while settling his head on a much more comfortable pillow. He was just about to turn out the lights and join Yugyeom in dreamland when someone opened the door again. Jackson quickly stood up already positioning himself in front of the minor as safety shield, when he noticed that it was only Jaebum joining them. 

 

“Sorry to disturb you, the other went off and I am on guard so I thought I might join you,” he explained, quietly closing the door behind him upon seeing Yugyeom already sleeping on the ground. Jackson didn't answer. He knew Jaebum was probably their only way out, both Mark and Yugyeom trusted him and so did Jackson, but there was just something about the other that still made him feel wary and left him careful around him. Jaebum on the other hand quickly seated himself in front of Jackson, after he had fully joined them in the room and just stared at him. 

 

Jackson wasn't sure what to make out of this. He felt like without Yugyeom he had no connection to the other leaving the encounter as a rather awkward one. “I am supposed to relay to you that Mark thinks you are dumb,” he whispered to not wake the youngest. _Nice one_ , Jackson thought. He knew he deserved it though and heaved a sigh dismissing the others staring contest. If only he would have listened, nothing of this here would have happened. So in the end he couldn’t even defend himself and just had to go along with Mark's insult.

 

“He also said that he was sorry for leaving you alone and for not properly telling you what was going on, he seemed really worried about you though. Almost as worried as he is about Yugyeom. Though, let's be honest nothing could challenge his baby brother in his heart, but I guess in dark corner or so he made some space for you,” the dark haired boy said, slightly chuckling about his own joke.

 

“You know I could have easily knocked you out before,” he suddenly said completely changing the topic. Receiving a nod from Jackson, because no matter how much his instinct didn't trust him. If Mark and Yugyeom trusted him his brain told him to just let it go this once as well. “Me and Mark will get you out of here Mark is already on his way back and should arrive here by tomorrow,” he continued. Jaebum rested his head on his arms obviously tired, Jackson just couldn't tell if it was a general tiredness or if it was specificity regarding this day. If it was for the later he felt really bad about his previous actions and was just about to apologize, when Jaebum bet him to it once again.

 

“Mark was honestly worried about you, he was afraid you couldn't handle another kidnapping. He asked me to take care of you as well as if you were another Yugyeom. Kept on nagging me about it. Honestly after your welcoming stunt, I felt like I couldn't do it,” he said only after his words looking at Jackson, “but I understand why you were doing this. So by now I have a lot of respect for you, but please don't get air headed there are a lot more people out there. Instead- do you trust Mark?” he asked.

 

That was a question Jackson still wasn't too sure about, but what were the options. He had to trust Mark. Then again, he probably really did trust him even though it was apparently a temporary state. Seriously who knew what else would be coming. Maybe next week he hated Mark again, with how things had been gong until now he couldn't be too sure. Jackson nodded slightly, not feeling as if a verbal confirmation wasn't necessary. Jaebum seemed satisfied by that answer and quickly averted his eyes again to the man in front of him.

 

“You really managed to turn both our lives upside down, but I guess I understand why it was worth it. You're a good guy Jackson. I promise you, we will get you out here just be a bit more patient and don't pull any more stunts please,” he added as if he had finally solved a long unsolved mystery. Jackson did not fully understand what the other meant, but also didn't want to pry into things that did not concern him. So when Jaebum stood up ready to leave them again, he let him go only quietly biting him goodbye.

 

The other nodded towards him before turning around and leaving the room again. As he had planned on doing before Jackson now finally turned off the small lamp light they had been provided with in this small room, with Jaebum's words still on his mind. What did the other mean with his previously stated sentence? What did Jackson do to turn both their lives upside down? He had never met Jaebum after all, so he wasn't sure how he would be even able to affect his life. Had he missed something?

 

As his eyes closed his thoughts also drifted off from such a worrisome theme to Mark. Jackson wondered if he was alright. If he was careful of the gang. They were after all still chasing him and if he wished against one thing the most currently, it was seeing Mark captivated as well and thrown into this small room with the tow. Because as long as Mark was still free outside, Jackson's hope of getting out here wouldn't lessen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum joined the squad!  
> I can already feel that Jackbum while like each other very much XD  
> but seriously is so important in this~  
> thanks to him Markson could flee just in time and be a step ahead of them  
> and these were the two mysterious caller from Mark  
> so one more secret revealed  
> is it making more and more sense???  
>   
> I mean there are of course still question lefts  
> but we are getting there give me some more time~  
> and Jackson got his little knight in shining armour moment  
> so does that make him a knight in shining distress??? XD  
>   
> that's it for the updates this weeks the next one might come next week or so  
> I hope you like them and You are still intrude with the story and plot  
> Slowly but surely we are nearing the end and while we do that  
> maybe think about about who you would like to know more already  
> because I planned some sequels to this for example  
> \- about JJP and how they met  
> \- about Markbum and how mark got involved with them  
> \- about Markgyeom and their past  
> \- and another one after all this happened  
>   
> more infos will be revealed once we reach the last chap,  
> but yeah I had a plan which to write first  
> but if there will be an extreme demand for something else I gladly comply~  
> That's it have an awesome week!  
> 


	17. ??th Day | ??? (pt 3)

**??th Day | ??? **

 

It was the next morning when he woke up and saw Yugyeom already with something to eat and drink. He wondered just how much in charge Jaebum was about this here or if he had anything to say in his gang at all. Jackson couldn't say he was really fond of the other, sure he was thankful since he had apparently more than once helped him and Mark and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know how they would have been treated if he wasn't here, but just the fact alone that Jaebum was part of this gang left an uneasy feeling with him. Yugyeom, managed to distract him from his current thoughts as he offered Jackson his own share.

 

“Hyung, tell me what you and Mark did,” the younger said, while handing him his water bottle. Since Jackson couldn't actually tell him everything that had happened he rather shared the few fun moments he and Mark had have. Yugyeom was mostly enjoying the one about the gas station incident. Apparently he must have been totally able to imagine the scene and couldn't stop laughing. It was a laugh so precious Jackson was just about ready to jump at anyone who even dared to interrupt it.

 

Unfortunately, that was exactly what happened next. Someone suddenly opened the door, disturbing their breakfast. For a second Jackson had hoped it would be just Jaebum, but with the way how forceful and attention attracting it was done he immediately that was not the case. There were about five people nearing Yugyeom and him. He could clearly see Jaebum in the back, who he seemed not really calm and that alone was making Jackson feel rather restless. One of the guys in the front seemed to take the lead and quickly positioned himself in front of the two. Jackson immediately shoved Yugyeom behind him to shield him, just in case.

 

“Well, unfortunately we can't seem to get hold of your dear friend and brother, care to help us out?” the smallest of them asked. This here seemed to be the most cliché Mafia movie of all time. So the small ones where the brain of the gang and the bulky guys their track hounds, was that it? The older wanted to laugh at how ridiculous this was. Of course neither Yugyeom nor him actually said anything. Not that they knew anything anyway, Jackson just assumed Yugyeom was even more clueless as himself.

 

Of course not answering his question wasn't something he seemed to like very much. “You know we can do this the short and harmless way or the forceful one. It's up to you to decide?” he continued mostly directing his question towards Jackson and offering him the choice since he was the one with the older one and had been directly in contact with Mark he guessed. Jackson wouldn't tell them anything though, not that he even knew that much to begin with. Mark hadn't really shared anything of his backup or future plans, which he was suddenly rather grateful for. Instead Jackson stood his ground. He was almost tempted to look at Jaebum for some kind of help during such a situation, but then again he couldn't risk throwing off his cover and decided against it just as quick.

 

The short man only huffed when he noticed those verbal threats didn't get him very far. Instead with only the wave of his hand, Jackson felt himself quickly in the grasp of one of the larger guys that had been waiting right behind him. Another one went over to Yugyeom grabbing both his arms and restraining him from any further movements by that. Even though the both of them were struggling against them they clearly stood no chance and weren't really a match for them. For a second Jackson was afraid they would start assaulting the younger, but was even somewhat relieved when he felt the first punch land in his stomach. At least they seemed to have some decency, he thought as the new pain mixed with the still on halting one from 2 days ago, making Jackson wince quite pathetic. He didn't struggle and rather took it without putting up any kind of fight, still afraid they might change their mind and chose Yugyeom then as their next target. No, he couldn't let that happen and much rather took the blow for both of them.

 

After a few punches the guy apparently in charge asked him again. “So how was that? Did that help you memory? Now tell us, where is Mark?” he asked, coming close to Jackson, who was hold up by two of his minion, to hold on to his collar as warning. “I don't know where he went,” Jackson answered, telling him the truth. That apparently wasn't the right answer though, because in the next second he felt the guy hit him square in the face. It was honestly quite painful, much more than Jackson would have expected. The worst was still that his previous bruises hadn't even healed yet.

 

After landing one punch he stepped away from Jackson again to make place for the same guy who had given him a beating before and Jackson didn't even see his hand movements to know there was another round waiting for him. Jackson wouldn't describe himself as weak, but recently he learned that he wasn't really strong as well, Especially not when it came to such guys who did this as their profession. He let out one pained sound after another, with each punch he received. It was really no fun and Jackson was suddenly yearning for the comforting darkness which had enveloped him during that night in his apartment. It didn't come though and instead it was like a fire broke out on his skin and after a short time he couldn't even tell where the old pain mixed with the new inflicted one. He just really wanted this to be over, to wake up from a bad dream or something like that.

 

“Stop that!” Yugyeom suddenly interrupted the little beating session, already teary eyed. The younger really wasn't cut out for stuff like this, Jackson figured. As he wanted to reassure him that he was fine, he couldn't really find his voice and only managed to spit out some blood that must have come from his cheek or lip he wasn't even sure. “He said he doesn't know where he was! Why don't you believe him!?” Yugyeom asked innocently believing that Jackson wouldn't even dare to lie to them and that they therefore would actually believe him. Which was probably the furthest from the truth, even though he was indeed telling the truth currently. Jackson wondered if the kid had ever watched any action movies before otherwise he was really naive with tore at Jackson heart. It just wasn't that easy, he could probably tell them whatever they wanted and they would still beat him to a pulp.

 

In the corner of his eye Jackson could clearly see the glint in their boss's eyes as he now gifted Yugyeom with his full attention. A shiver run down Jackson's spine and before he even voiced out what was on his mind Jackson knew what he had planned. Something Jackson couldn't let happen. “Don't!fuck-” he quickly exclaimed, but came to a stop after he was forcefully yanked backwards. That didn't stop him from talking though because he couldn't let him do what he had planned. “I'll tell you everything I know!” he continued and luckily that got him to turn away from the younger and towards him again. For a second Jackson could have sworn he could even see Jaebum stiffening up, probably worried about his friend. Jackson wasn't dumb though, but apparently a good actor. “We parted in Chengde and he took a train there. I don't know his destination, but If I remember correctly it said Shanghai on top of it.” He was shaking, but luckily his voice sounded quite even, at least to him.

 

The boss seemed to contemplate his answer and quickly glanced towards Yugyeom for a second as if he could give away Jackson's answer as lie. It was completely quiet in the room and Jackson didn't even dare to breath. He was on edge, adrenalin rushing through his system, making him forget about his pain for a second. Instead he thought about what else he could offer in case they didn't believe him. He knew Mark was on his way here so he couldn't be too far off, but could he risk giving that away? Didn't they then immediately knew he was on his way to them? No, the thing with Chengde was the truth and shanghai was big enough of a city to occupy them for a bit. His lie sounded realistic even to his own ears they just had to believe it.

 

The moment the other finally nodded as sign of 'okay', Jackson could feel the tension leave his body “That wasn't so hard now was it? You could have saved us a lot of time and yourself some trouble if you'd said that immediately.” It was sickening to listen to his voice, he was obviously so full of himself and this clearly was more of an amusement or game for him. Jackson felt like throwing up, but that could be partly because of the pain that was returning to his bones. “I though feel like you haven't been taking me seriously from the beginning which is unfortunate,” he added, but already made his way out of the room. Before he left he whispered something to one of them who immediately made his way back over to Jackson, when he finally did leave them. It seemed like they wouldn't leave them alone so soon. No, instead two now started ganging up on him once again kicking and beating him up. Jackson could barely hear Yugyeom's cries of _stop_ , as he desperately tried to block out the pain.

 

Jackson felt so helpless and useless gain while he had to endure one hit after another. He didn't resist, he didn't fight it, still too afraid they might then move over to the younger. He also didn't want to worry him and wanted to stay strong and not show just how bad it was, but he was horrible at trying to hide the pain he was in. He kept on grunting and releasing on muffled pain of cry after another, only nibbling onto his upper lip stopping him from really screaming out too loud, while tears rolled down his cheeks.

 

After what felt like an eternity the rest left the room as well and while Yugyeom immediately rushed over to him, Jackson entire focus was on someone else standing in the corner next to the door, Jaebum. Only with a blurry version did Jackson make him out, but what really caught his attention was that he had dropped something on the floor as he made his way out with the rest. Jackson, in his wobbly state of mind, almost wanted to ask what exactly it was, when Yugyeom went over to him to help him sit up. “Hyung are you alright? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Of course you are. I am sorry that was stupid. Let me get some of the painkillers from Jaebum,” the younger rambled on and on, he was speaking so fast it sounded as if the words overlapped. As Yugyeom wanted to get up Jackson stopped him by grabbing on to his wrist.

 

“Jaebum- he let something fall-.” Yugyeom's gaze ventured over to the corner where the other had been previously standing. Before Jackson needed to say what exactly he wanted the younger went already on ahead and picked the little piece up. He checked it quickly, but folded it back right again. Instead of returning to Jackson he went on the other side of the room to get their bottle of water and some painkillers he had hidden beneath one of the pillows.

 

“Hyung are you really okay?” he asked worried as he returned. He quickly received a nod and a paid but still reassuring smile from Jackson. Yugyeom though still didn't seem all that happy and didn't believe Jackson's white lie. It had hurt the younger to see them take it all out at Jackson, he wasn't even sure how he was able to endure all this so well. Yugyeom made sure Jackson could comfortably lean on the wall, the hardwood now cushioned by both their pillows.

 

They sat like that in quiet for a while, Jackson was still fighting the pain he felt in every cell of his body. He couldn't remember one time he had gotten such a beating. He couldn't even remember the last fight he had. Yugyeom didn't want to disturb the other's rest, but there was something on his mind. “Hyung, is it true? What you said?” Yugyeom asked worried about his brother's safety.

 

Well this was after all the last place the gang had seen them together before Mark drove off without him in the beginning. “Kind of,” he started, hissing while he tried to sit up straight to talk to Yugyeom. “Jaebum said he was on his way here so they most definitely won't find him in Shanghai.” It was like Yugyeom was hit by lightning and he realized just how stupid and unreasonable his worries had been. “Oh right,” he said more to himself than to the other. Jackson continued explaining to the worried teen how they had been almost caught them in Chengde, before they parted and Jackson came back to Hong Kong. The part where he was actually supposed to take a flight to Korea was not mentioned by him. “He is alright, don't worry too much about it. You don't want to get his wrinkles, do you? You know for Mark's face can't be saved anymore. It's too late, but you are still young,” Jackson tried to joke and Yugyeom's small chuckle were pleasing enough.

 

Mark was apparently already worried sick about both of them, Jackson couldn't leave another person so worried. What he couldn't put at ease though was his own worries. Because while he kept on telling Yugyeom, Mark would make it in time and get them out here, another part, a significant growing one, was telling him that even if he made it. How was he going to get them past these dudes? Maybe it were the circumstances, but his hopes were shrinking with each passing hour.

 

“Hyung, Jaebum's note!” Yugyeom suddenly exclaimed out of nowhere. They had both kinda forgotten about that, but Yugyeom quickly retrieved the little piece of paper and hold it literally under Jackson's nose. The older had no idea what was written there, the note consisted of various lines and circles he couldn't really read. He wasn't sure, but this might be Korean? He had definitely seen it before, but he also most definitely couldn't read it. “What is this? Does he think we can read this?

 

“ _Don't forget! Today my friend will be arriving at the station, he promised to pick me up._ How is this supposed to help us?” Yugyeom had read and translated it so easily, Jackson was a bit perplexed. “You can read Korean?” The younger's forehead which had a second ago been knit in concerns immediately lightened upon the question. “Oh yeah, my mum was Korean and Jinyoung used to talk a lot Korean with me. We messed with Mark a lot because he can't speak it. It was fun,” the younger said, his face completely splitting into a wide grin.

 

Jackson quickly averted his attention to the little piece of paper, even though he still couldn't read it, but he was sure what Jaebum was trying to tell them. It was most definitely not just some random note he let fall. He probably wanted to play safe in case anyone else would have seen the note and therefore wrote in Korean, knowing Yugyeom would be able to read it unlike most of the other gang members. It could only mean one thing: Mark was coming today to get them out of here.

 

Jackson leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes to fight the oncoming pain. He wondered how he was going to help to get out of here, when he felt like complete shit, but no matter how shitty he currently felt, things were finally looking up. If Jackson could laugh without each of hit muscle hurting, then he would have done so just because he was so happy right now. With his current state though, he rather decided on only slightly chuckling. “So what does this mean?” Yugyeom asked confused. The older on the other hand was sure what Jaebum had tried to tell them. “That means we should probably expect a visitor soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a clichéd story! Probably now one saw this one coming, right? XD  
> So in regards of Jackson not being able to fight back until now,  
> at least he can somewhat take the beatings that also shows how strong he is!  
>   
> Also this marks the last 'unknown day' meaning Mark will finally be there again in the next chapter  
> Yes!!! Who is ready for the markson?!  
> (though it still is mainly a centric story, keep that in mind, I don't wanne disappoint anyone >.  
> and don't hate on Jaebum,…  
> he couldn't do anything  
> he is probably in the most dangerous situation of them all  
> if it got out what he is doing  
> (more to that will be revealed in the next chapter, I think… might be…)  
>   
> hope you enjoyed the update <3  
> 


	18. 15th Night | Thursday | 08.10.15

**15th Night | Thursday | 08.10.15 | 2.50 | Room **

 

It was currently sometime during the night, neither Jackson nor Yugyeom could tell what time exactly it was. It had gotten dark already outside and the two had tried to stay awake as long as possible since they didn't know when exactly they needed to be awake. Living without any time management was really no fun. Usually Jackson hated watches but right now he wished he had been wearing one before all this happened. Even though they tried to stay alert and awake, they didn't want to raise any suspicion and were currently laying down in the dark, facing each other. Jackson could clearly see the spark in the younger's eyes, it was there in the dark of the night. They couldn't speak, but they needed to make sure both would stay awake.

 

The day itself had passed by uneventful. Jackson moved as less as possible and just spent most of his time lying down, resting on the ground. The previous day’s happening were still evident in his every move. Luckily, he did feel already better, thanks to Jaebum's seemingly endless supply of painkillers, even though Jackson was sure, that came from himself rather than from the gang. 

 

As Jackson thought about that he could clearly see the younger’s eyes slowly fall shut and immediately nudged him awake again. This was the only thing they could do, make sure they were awake when Mark would come. There was nothing else they could do, preparing or organizing anything else was in Jaebum's and probably Mark's hands. "Hyung," Yugyeom whispered carefully. "What if we won't make it?" It was a question Jackson had asked himself over and over again. Starting back then when he had woken up in an unknown car and spent several nights in unknown places. If there was one thing he had learned this past week, it was that he couldn't control certain events and that he should just try the best, shouldn't hurry his head in sand just because for now it seems hopeless and instead just do whatever he could.

 

"Then we'll think of something else, but until then we will believe that it will work out! Got it?" he told the younger hoping to appease his nerves somehow. Truth be told Jackson wasn't sure if they even got another chance after this. He was almost certain they wouldn't hesitate to get rid of them, especially of Jackson, because what would they need him for when they had Mark's little brother. It scared him, but he couldn't let his thoughts get the better of him, nor could he share them with Yugyeom. They had to believe, they just had to make it.

 

After that it was quiet again, making the anxiety in the older rise with every passing second. Waiting without knowing for what and for how long was horrible. You couldn't do anything and it was killing Jackson. His thoughts once more drifted to a familiar thought: If only Yugyeom wasn't here. He was so young and didn't do anything wrong. Jackson on the other hand had buried his own grave, when he returned to Hong Kong instead of taking the plane to South Korea, it was his own fault, he probably deserved this here.

 

Suddenly a slight ray of light made its way into the dark room. "Jackson? Yugyeom? Are you awake?" It was Jaebum, who had immediately closed the door after entering and tried to get their attention without too much noise. As if bitten by a spider both of them immediately jumped up, had it after all been the exact moment the two had been waiting for. In the matter of seconds Jaebum explained to them that Mark had parked not too far from here. They only needed to get out, turn to the right and keep an eye out for Yugyeom’s brother. Of course they didn't have much time, to not raise any attention to his own person Jaebum needed to inform the others of their missing, before anyone else noticed that he had been missing from his supervision spot. 

 

Jaebum opened the window facing the street and frantically checked left and right making sure no one was near. After that he quickly took of his bomber jacket to reveal a tightly knot rope around his own body. Immediately he untangled it from himself and tightened the item towards the heater underneath said opening. "Yugyeom? Are you there? Are you alright?" the voice of a worried brother reached them. Under the window stood Mark, already entangling the rope and ready to welcome his brother in his arms. Jaebum next to Jackson took a double take, obviously not believing what he saw there, while Yugyeom next to him leaned outside and beamed, resembling the happy kid he should be. "What are you doing here!?" Jaebum hissed, adjusting his voice volume after noticing he might have been too loud, "I told you to wait there, gosh you are unbelievable!" Mark hadn't seemed to hear the last words, but that didn't matter now anyway they clearly didn't have much time.

 

Jaebum was already guiding Yugyeom out of the window. They were on the second floor and for a second Jackson considered if he could pass on that offer, he would like to not break an arm or so, he had been inflicted enough pain by yesterday’s beating. Then again he knew he had no other choice and just needed to go along. Jaebum and Mark both had already done enough for him, he couldn't back out now. Jackson watched closely as the younger led himself out of the window and slowly towards the ground. It seemed much more easier than it probably was. The younger kept a tight grip on the provided rope and slowly let himself guide towards the ground centimetre by centimetre. His brother was carefully watching his every move. Mark was directly standing under where they assumed Yugyeom would land in the end and when he was almost there Mark told him to jump down, which the younger did, landing halfway on the ground and halfway in his brother's arm, who was immediately embracing him in a bone crushing hug.

 

"Now you Jackson!" Yugyeom shouted in a hushed voice still being scolded by his brother for being too loud. Jaebum helped Jackson stepping out of the room and into the night’s darkness, where Jackson then followed Yugyeom's example of getting down. His hands were shaking, seriously he was not made for such things. Not only that, but it also hurt a lot more than it had seemed with the younger. Oddly this reminded Jackson of past sports class in school where they had to crawl up these ropes. Jackson had never been good at these and he was pretty sure his hands were completely red already they at least stung like hell. Every step he made against the wall felt like a milestone, at the same time with each one the image of him falling down made him almost immobile. The adrenaline was constantly rushing through his system and he just wanted this all over with.

 

As Jackson thought he must have been close to the ground he finally dared looking down. That wasn’t the best idea because there was still some space to cover and when he stopped moving he suddenly felt his grip on the rope loosen. In that short moment of abstraction Jackson absentmindedly tried tightening his hold on the item again, but managed to achieve the exact opposite as it completely slipped from his grasp.

 

It felt like his heart stopped beating and for a second he feared Yugyeom and Mark had already went off ahead and with his current luck he would probably land badly and break his leg or something equally painful (as if he wasn't in enough pain as it was.) Luckily though he felt someone's hands at his back and even a body pillowing his fall, as well as a grunt leaving the poor soul's mouth. He had been sure to find Yugyeom under him, the kid was just too sweet-tempered for his own good. Jackson also feared Mark would do anything to get as quick and far away from him as possible, but to his surprise it wasn't the younger. It was indeed Mark lying under him, a pained expression on his face, making Jackson jump up, immediately trying to help the other up as well. 

 

"I am so sorry, I lost the rope. Are you okay?" Jackson asked concerned as he tried to brush the dirt of the older's clothes, Yugyeom at his brother's side in the blink of an eye as well. Mark was anything but pleased, it was evident in the dark scowl on his face. "You! Try to not fall out of line again!" he warned Jackson, poking into his chest with each word falling from his lips and electing a pained groan from Jackson. He knew Mark was solely talking about the flight back to Hong Kong and Jackson couldn't even say anything against it, because he had every right to be mad. The oldest had immediately turned away from him, as if he couldn't stand the view of him any longer. As soon as he had turned away Jackson released another pained hiss, he wasn’t in his best shape and Mark doing this wasn’t really helping that matter. “Are you okay hyung?” Yugyeom asked the older and to Jackson’s surprise did he not only find the youngest turned to him with a worried glance. Jackson brushed the younger’s concern off with a small smile, but Marks glance confused him greatly.

 

Suddenly without a warning the rope was thrown out and Mark turned to the window again, as if nothing had happened and started gathering the item in his arms to take it along. "You've got ten minutes!" Jaebum shouted before leaving the window to probably return to the gang to inform them about them missing. The three of them immediately dashed off to get going and followed Mark towards his car. Mark opened it and took his seat behind the steering while while Jackson instinctively went for the back seat leaving Yugyeom to sit next to his brother.

 

"You are the most dumbest person I have ever met!" Mark immediately shouted as they had closed all the doors of the vehicle, quickly back to his bickering self, as if the worried glance hadn't even happened. Jackson seriously wondered if he had maybe just imagined it in the end. "You destroyed everything! Are you even aware of what chaos you have created!?" the older continued, only stopping when Yugyeom put a hand on his shoulder reminding him that they had to get going. Mark was obviously raging and it seemed like he was trying to break the steering wheel so string seemed his grip on it. Maybe he was letting of his steam that way?

 

"Are you okay?" Mark then asked focusing all his attention on his brother, the tone in his voice making an 180 degree change, from mad to worried. "Did they do anything to you?" The youngest only shook his head indicating that he was indeed alright. With that answer you could basically see the tension leave his muscles. It was clear that a huge weight had been taken off the older's shoulders, which were now slacking with the loss. That was when they finally started driving off and into the night sky of Hong Kong, luckily until now not hearing anyone from the gang behind them.

 

Sitting in this car safe and sound, felt surreal. He had imagined Jaebum trying to sneak them out, since he was badly hoping they didn’t have to fight anyone, because let’s be honest him and Yugyeom could barely do anything to help and not that he wanted to offend anyone but Mark and Jaebum didn’t seem to stand a chance against the rest of them waiting back there. But this seemed a bit too easy. With a heavy sigh Jackson let himself completely slack into the seat. He should just be happy and thankful it was this easy, he told himself in the end.

 

"Hyung, what exactly happened? Who were they and what did they want?" Yugyeom finally asked after they had been driving for some minutes, with no one saying anything. Jackson had noticed how the younger’s gaze had flickered from his brother to the street up ahead countless times, probably debating if he should or shouldn’t ask this. Mark heaved a sigh upon hearing his question before he started explaining what had happened. "I worked for them, kind of. I rather worked with them," he started not once letting his gaze drift off from the street. "I did some jobs for them and during the last one something didn't went the way they wanted it to. They blame me for it and ever since they have been after me, which has been quite some time now already. Jackson accidentally got involved into the mess after they had once again tried to get me. Because of that I was away for the last week trying to solve this, well that didn't went well."

 

It wasn't the best explanation – it definitely left both of them with more Questions than before, Yugyeom seemed just as confused as before – but it was something. It was a beginning and at least that meant Mark didn't seem to be directly involved with this gang, that was a good thing, right? Jackson still wondered what exactly he did to get in contact with them, but it wasn't his time to ask Mark any question and Yugyeom didn't seem to want to dig deeper.

 

"They got the both of you to get to me, I am really sorry you'd got involved into all this. I really didn't want any of this happening, you have to believe me," Mark pleaded meeting gazes with his younger brother. Jackson didn't know a lot about the two of them, he had after all just learned that they were brothers, but there was just something between them that told him they were closer than normal brothers their age. It made him wonder what those two went through, there definitely seemed to be more to it.

 

Speaking without really thinking about it Jackson suddenly came to a rather bizarre conclusion, “So you really aren't an assassin?" Mark gifted him with another remorseful look, probably for still hanging on to that thought or even implanting such a thought into his younger brother's mind, who looked forth and back between them shock and fear written all over his face. "What the- No! I told you, I am not!" Mark started mad about the other's behaviour. He combed through his hair while concentrating on driving again. "It was a drug deal, okay!? Not that I take any of them myself!" He immediately added, already wary of whatever Jackson might ask next. "I occasionally sold, not so legal, stuff for them. That's also how I got to know Jaebum because I worked with them and we just hit it off. It was just for the money Gyeom. I needed it back then, we needed it and it was easy to obtain with such a job, but Jaebum and I had been planning to leave for a while now but, with Jackson as addition, I had to get another job done, so that we could take get him out of this as well. It's over now though, from now on everything will be alright, I promise," Mark said changing from sounding outraged to fondly.

 

Somehow Jackson suddenly felt as if he was eavesdropping on a private conversation and tried to zoom out on what else they had to say to each other. He still heard Yugyeom trying to but his brother more at ease and the closeness of the two was endearing, but it also left him with an uneasy feeling within him. It was jealousy. Jackson was jealous of their relationship of their close bond. He was raised as only child and never really thought badly of this. His relationship with his parents was close enough that he could always turn to them, but now that he was older he felt like he couldn't burden them with his problems anymore. They had enough to handle on their own and Jackson didn't want to add his own problems up to that. So recently he was left alone with these.

 

"I don't know is he?” Mark asked suddenly louder than before, directing his question towards Jackson. The other hadn't been listening though, too occupied with his own thoughts. "Hyung, are you coming with us to South Korea?" Yugyeom provided, after seeing the older's dilemma. It was a good question Jackson hadn't even asked himself, so was he? He didn't know, because hadn't he already messed up his chance? Why would Mark take him along, again? He was just about to ask that, when the car suddenly stopped and Jackson focused on why and where they had stopped, rather than the actual question he had in mind.

 

They had been driving for a while and were now outside of Hong Kong, or so it seemed, but why would they stop here? Weren't they supposed to get to the airport? "We are going to walk a bit and then take a taxi back. We can't afford of them knowing where we are going. They'll be looking for the car and we can't give out our position so easily. It's already too risky to go to the airport." Mark explained already leaving the car to grab anything he had stored in the back. It wasn't much barely two small bags and a backpack probably containing everything necessary he needed from now on, but that was still more than Jackson currently owned, which was nothing. That was the problem Jackson had nothing left. Everything he owned was in his apartment, if it wasn't already stolen by now. He had no documents, no money, nothing. What was he supposed to do now?

 

True to Mark's words the three of them started walking back towards the city, Mark leading them up ahead. “But won't they expect us at the airport? Can't you call Jaebum to make sure they aren't waiting for us there?” Jackson asked, immediately regretting it. He could literally see Mark snapping inside, he had stopped walking and instead turned around to stare at Jackson as if the other had committed the worst crime possible. “Do you even think before you speak!?” he started, stomping towards the younger, even grabbing his collar. “You are so unbelievably ungrateful! I can't believe it. I've known Jaebum for seven years and we've been planning this all for a whole year now. We had wanted to get out of this hell hole together and now because of you, everything got thrown over and I have to leave him behind! And here you are practically asking for me to kill him.” Mark was raging, never had Jackson seen him this upset and angry, he spit every word directly into Jackson's face making him flinch away with every syllable.

 

This was a totally different side of the older, his eyes were tearing and Jackson was sure it was because of how angry he currently was. It made him feel extremely remorseful. He really hadn't meant it that way. Jackson was just worried himself. Apparently Mark though, wasn't finished yet. “If I call him now, they'll know he is involved with us. They will personally execute him and it will be your fault.” The last sentence was said a lot calmer, but therefore with a lot more venom as Mark poked his chest repeatedly. Yugyeom appeared behind him and tried to get his brother, who seemed a second away from tearing Jackson appeared, away from the other. Mark did let it go, though he also shrugged off his brother's hand from his shoulder before he turned away from them and continued walking ahead.

 

Jackson on the other hand just continued standing there, shattered and at a loss of words. He didn't know Jaebum was endangered like that. He didn't know this gang, nor how well informed they were or how quickly they would apparently kill one of their own. He just didn't know and yet he felt like the biggest jerk right now. “Hyung, don't be mad with him. He's just under a lot of pressure, I am sure he didn't mean it like that. Give him some time, please,” Yugyeom said carefully as if a too loud word might scare the other away. The other wasn't sure how to react, he most definitely wasn't mad. Moreover he felt regret, regret about his carelessness and heedlessness. Before he could indulge in this further the youngest nudged him slightly, indicating that they needed to get going. The two quickly caught up to Mark, but kept their distance from him though. 

 

The sun had started to rise and the sleepless night started to catch up with Jackson and Yugyeom, now that the adrenaline had long vanished. Both were still walking behind, Mark leading them with his strict pace. "Hyung are you coming with us now?" the youngest asked again, barely loud enough for Jackson to hear him. "Honestly, I don't know," Jackson answered heaving a sigh, "I really messed up before." It was the truth. He owed Mark some hundred bucks, because he dismissed his advice so easily and just went home without really thinking about it. He wasn't even sure if Mark’s offer of staying with them still stood. Jackson knew he had no other choice then to fly with them to Incheon, but he figured from there on he had to find his own way around, but he promised himself that he would somehow get Mark the money back one day or another, that was the least he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know… I know…  
> this probably wasn't the Markson reunion everyone was hoping for…  
> I am sorry and I know Mark is being a dick, but don't hate him yet  
> (oh wow I am making it hard to like Mark here aren't I?)  
>   
> just wait for the next update I hope that one will make you all love him again <3  
> also sorry for the long wait I kind of got stuck during the last part OTL


	19. 16th Day | Thursday | 08.10.15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jackson and Yugyeom escaped the gang with the help of Jaebum and Mark they had tried to hide their next move by abandoning the car somewhere in the outskirts of Seoul. Mark had lashed out at Jackson and the poor soul was into too deep, already blaming himself for everything that went wrong after he didn't take the flight to Korea and instead went home to Hong Kong, his brain temporarily forgetting that he was kidnapped by Mark in the first place. Maybe the gang had hit him a bit too hard.... now I am mean to Jackson... sorry
> 
> I hope that summaries the story a bit and helps you remember where we left off quite some while ago...
> 
> (Also I am too stupid too upload the correct chapter and it literally took me half an hour to get it right... ;A;)

**16th Day | Thursday | 08.10.15 | 8.20 | 2h | Airport | Hong Kong**

 

They had reached the airport at last, after arguing with the taxi driver due to the suspicious high amount he was charging. In the end Mark had just given up and paid what he wanted, so that they could finally get going. “We are meeting Jinyoung here, Jaebum's boyfriend. And when we land in Incheon we will meet Jaebum's cousin there, because he is the one we are staying with. Just so you know,” Mark said to the two putting more empathize than necessary on the fact that both were somehow related to Jaebum, who wasn't here. Jackson knew that was meant for him.

 

If Mark wanted to crush him even more with that, it worked. Because Jackson currently felt like the worst person on earth. Everything they had planned was drained down the rail because of his stupid behaviour. He was actually even a bit afraid to meet this Jinyoung. If Mark was this pissed what should he expect from Jaebum's boyfriend. It was probably going to be hell and somehow Jackson already knew he could most definitely not stay with them, already making plans on how to obtain money. Maybe he could ask his parents just this once for help. He could just tell them he was taking vacations, so that they wouldn't worry about him.

 

Mark was walking ahead, dragging Yugyeom along with him while the younger was constantly staring back at his other hyung. Then they suddenly stopped and the oldest got out his cell phone to call someone. Since entering the building he had been franticly looking around. Probably searching for Jinyoung, as well as being on the lookout for any signs of one of the gang members. The three of them just stayed where they were. Mark holding on to Yugyeom's hand to make sure they wouldn't get separated once again and Jackson waiting some meters away. Until Mark’s whole face lit up, relief obviously washing over him “Jinyoung!” he shouted through the small crowd and started waving his free hand to get the others attention, “Over here!”

 

Coming towards them was a young boy with puffy cheeks, making Jackson wonder how old exactly he was, surprised about how young he seemed. And that was supposed to be Jaebum's boyfriend? Only mentioning that in his head reminded Jackson of his current situation. No matter how nice and sweet he might seem, never judge a book by it's cover. He was probably furious and Jackson would be the first human to receive his disastrous hate. He could clearly see it coming.

 

But it never did. Mark hugged him letting go of his brother for those seconds. Then they stood there Jinyoung mustering Yugyeom and Jackson at the same time, before a huge grin broke loose. "You must be Yugyeom right? " He asked guessing correctly. As Yugyeom carefully nodded the older broke out laughing whole heartedly, making the scene seem a bit awkward. "Your height is a huge give away. You know you should have shared a bit with your brother over there." Jinyoung continued spreading his happy mood, by joked lighting, completely unaware of the tense mood that had been still there not too long ago.

 

After giving the youngest a strong hug, he immediately turned around to Jackson making the later freeze in his non existing movement. Mentally he prepared himself for whatever would come his way, because he deserved the onslaught. He would deserve everything the other would throw at him, Jackson tried to reason with himself just to be prepared.

 

But Jinyoung was still only smiling so wide Jackson wondered if it must hurt. "Then that makes you Jackson," he added encircling the other into another bone crashing hug. Jackson was perplexed, did he not knew about the circumstances at hand? Hadn't anybody told him what had happened? Immediately Jackson felt bad about him not yet aware of his boyfriend's situation. He felt as if it was his duty to break the news to him though, was it after all his fault to begin with. But just as he opened his mouth Jinyoung cut him off again. "Ah man, Mark must be so happy to got his two sunshines back," he announced, after freeing Jackson from his grip but not before rubbing over his shoulder, excited to finally meet the two.

 

Jackson was more than confused, did Jinyoung even really knew who he was? He figured probably not. Right next to them Mark avoided looking at either of them and focused his gaze instead on a group of people passing them by confusing Jackson further. Yugyeom the ever attentive little brother, quickly caught on to everything and nudged his hyung in a mocking manner as Jinyoung added teasingly, "You know he called every three hours to ask for both of your well being. It was really endearing and only a bit annoying,” Jackson had no clue what this was supposed to mean. Mark didn't really seem all that glad to see Jackson and never would have asked for his well being, he probably just mention his name out of courtesy he figured. "Say, are you alright Jackson?" Jinyoung asked, fishing out some medications from his bag for the other, before paying closer attention to the black eye that was spotting on Jackson's face from yesterday’s beating.

 

Jackson didn't know what happened but it was like something snapped inside of him. Jinyoung was so nice and caring he felt like he couldn't leave him in the dark any longer about him. How he was the fault his boyfriend wasn't here and still in danger, "Jaebum won't come and it's my fault," he burst out avoiding the other’s face. After receiving such news it couldn't be a good expression anyway.

 

Suddenly there was a hand placed on his shoulder, making him flinch away out of instinct, thinking Jinyoung was going to hit him. Instead the other just lightly messaged his shoulder making him look up and into a kind face. "I know that. Jaebum had already told me the moment they got you and it's alright. That's not your fault okay and now take one of these they should help with the pain," Jinyoung said with so much care and understanding, giving Jackson the previously fished out medications. Jackson wanted to cry, he felt like he didn't deserve this.

 

Next to him someone else was just as shocked, for whole different reasons, the realisation of said person's very own ignorance hitting him pretty hard. Only Jinyoung’s next word caught his attention again. "What exactly happened that you got such a nasty black eye? Jaebum wouldn't tell me," he asked plainly out of curiosity and in such a casual way that he could have also asked for the weather forecast. Jackson didn't answer not sure how to voice his sentence with such a thick lump in his throat. "They asked for Mark yesterday and Jackson took all the beating for both of us, since we didn't know anything," Yugyeom answered for him. "But you're okay right?" Jinyoung asked, again directing his attention from Yugyeom back to Jackson in front of him, who only nodded carefully of his words again. Upon seeing that Jinyoung broke out smiling again and told them they should probably get going. They all just agreed by nodding, no one saying anything, everyone lost in their own thoughts.

 

"Hello and welcome to Korean air, my name is Mr. Bhuwakul. What can I do for you?" a young rather Thai than Korean looking boy said. Jinyoung gave him all the necessary documents and papers, making Jackson wonder where they managed to get all these fake passes from. The first one he had received from Mark at the Airport in Dandong and had now obviously lost, after the gang taking everything from him and now they seemed to have another one again. But he figured that came as at least something positive, when working so close with gangs and mafia groups.

 

The check in went ordinary and all four of them quickly got their boarding passes. They took the bit of luggage they had and were just about to find a seat in the waiting era, had they still almost an hour until boarding, when Mark stopped Jackson with a hand on his shoulder. "Hey you two, can you go ahead? I need to talk with Jackson for a second," he said, making Jackson wonder what he was planning. The two up ahead on the other hand send each other some strange looks, which meaning Jackson couldn't make out. When they were some steps ahead of them Jinyoung turned around to wink at them and added, "Don't take too long!", confusing Jackson even more. Mark didn't acknowledged that comment and just dragged him away.

 

In all honesty Jackson already feared the worst. Was he going to tell him to get lost now that they had gotten his plane ticket? Was he going to just leave him now? It was indeed a scenario Jackson had predicted and knew would happen, as soon as the landed in Incheon, but it still somehow pained him to know it would already happen now. There was just this aching in his chest that he couldn't explain. He had hoped to somehow get on at least neutral terms with Mark, so that maybe they could somehow stay in contact in the for Jackson unknown country. But he guessed that was just wishful thinking. This here probably now really meant good bye.

 

Mark stopped when they had reached the end of the section, displaying a view of the runway and various parking air planes. Jackson tried to already expect the worst and therefore couldn't look Mark in the eye. He felt like a child about to be scolded, it was everything but a comfortable situation.

 

"I am sorry," was the first thing the older said, immediately catching Jackson's full attention and moreover totally catching him off guard. He was just about to ask for a repeat of that, in case he just hadn't heard right, when Mark's defensive stance dropped with the exhale of a sigh. "I am really sorry. I was a Jerk and I shouldn't have been so harsh," he continued. Now Mark was the one avoiding the younger's gaze and instead focused on the ground. "I mean your whole life had been turned upside down and I kept all the important informations from you. You couldn't know how serious the situation was and I guess I kind of didn't give you a reason to trust me with all the secrets I kept," he added remorse audibly in his voice. Jackson was speechless. Was he serious? Why was he apologizing? Jackson was the one who didn’t listen. Why was Mark trying to reason his behaviour?

 

"Why are you apologizing?" Jackson voiced out his thoughts, as if that was the most ridiculous thing to do. Putting them on the same level and confusing Mark just as much as the older had done with him before. "Because I was too harsh to you. Can I guarantee I wouldn't have reacted the same way if I was in your position? No I can't. Could you have known what would be the consequences of your actions? No, you were clueless and probably just trying to get your old life back," Mark reasoned Jackson's actions. After seeing Jinyoung so nonchalant and caring with Jackson, easily over passing the fact that it was in some way indeed Jackson's fault that Jaebum wasn't coming with them, something made him wonder: why had he been so angry in the first place?

 

When Mark had left the airport, thinking Jackson was on his way to Incheon where he would finally be safe, he was only worried about the gang having Yugyeom in their grip. He was blaming himself for the danger his little brother was currently in and it had made him sick to his stomach. Only the thought of them hurting him because of Mark was driving him insane. Jaebum had promised he would do anything he could to prevent that, when he had informed Mark about the turn of events just as he was on his way to the airport with Jackson. But the older knew there was just so much he could do, because if he would let his cover blow both of them would be dead in the blink of an eye. If a gang couldn't stand one thing it was being fooled and betrayed. Back then Mark could at least tell himself that he had done one thing right and that was get Jackson away from here. That was what he kept on telling himself.

 

So he had taken it quite badly upon receiving Jaebum's call informing him that they had just found Jackson as well and beaten him pretty badly before locking him in with Yugyeom. Mark knew unlike Yugyeom, who luckily didn't fight them and just went with them, only confused over the whole situation. Jackson would do everything to not being kidnapped all over again. The other had just found his freedom again and wanted to return to the way it had been before, hence the flight back to Hong Kong, instead of to a totally unknown country. Mark feared the other would go mad after another kidnapping, would lose all hope.

 

Jackson had just wanted to help Mark back then and the older had not only kidnapped him but also endangered his life twice. Mark felt helpless. He felt useless and as if nothing would ever go right. The news of Jackson not immediately waking up wasn't helping the matter. Only Jaebum telling him he was keeping an eye on both of them and that he had checked on Jackson with Jinyoung's advice as nurse and telling him he seemed to be fine just exhausted, could keep Mark somewhat sane.

 

Mark thought he was mad at Jackson for his stunt, but it was back then with Jinyoung that he finally understood. It was he himself who he was mad with. He was mad that he couldn't help, mad that he endangered everyone close to him, all these people who mattered, hurt because of him. In the end it was his fault Jaebum couldn't be with them right now, not Jackson's. It was his fault, on the night he had betrayed the gang and made a deal with their enemies because he needed the money and everyone but him had to pay for it. All these thoughts poured in on him, crushing him like a heavy down purr, being thrown over him. He felt worthless, even more as if he didn't deserve to be here. He should have taken the beating for Yugyeom, the one for Jackson as well and it also should have been him who had to stay back not Jaebum.

 

It wasn't until he felt Jackson enveloping him in a bone crushing hug that he emerged from all these thoughts. "It's alright, don't be sad. Everything is going to be fine again," he said so reassuring that even Mark believed in his words for a second. Jackson was burying his head in the others shoulder, his words mumbled from the fabric, but still there. "Don't cry..." For a second Mark wanted to tell him that he was being ridiculous, but then he felt his cheeks getting wetter by the second and he only copied Jackson's move, burying his head in the others shoulder, while letting all the stress and tension from those last month wash over him.

 

An immediate feeling of fear and calmness washed over him all at once. All those pent up worries shot through his head all the fear he had felt through those last days. But shortly after a sense of calmness and security went through him as well Yugyeom was fine, he was here his little brother was unharmed and so was Jackson. He couldn't help but worry about Jaebum, but he felt like that was the least he could carry as burden.

 

After some minutes of the two just standing there, Jackson broke the hug, his hands planted on Mark’s shoulders "Jaebum will be fine and he'll come later right? I mean he wouldn't stay there forever, would he?" he moreover asked towards the end, relieved when the older nodded. Mark thought that he was right the worst was done and Jaebum could care for himself. It didn't take all the tension away, nor the guilt, but it made it suddenly easier. "Thanks Jackson, for watching over Yugyeom and just for everything. Honestly I owe you so much."

 

They had then went looking for a bathroom, where Mark was trying to conceal his red eyes as best as possible. While he was splashing water into his face and trying to cool down in the process, Jackson stood beside him guarding both their bags. When Mark dried his hands and grabbed his bag he had one last thing he needed to get rid of, before they would join the other two again. "We'll be going to Jaebum's cousin as mentioned, he has a huge house in Busan where he offered we could stay for the time being and if you want the offer stands for you to join us. I mean If you want to do your own thing immediately that's fine. I know we are strangers, but I still care for you, so think about it," he finished awkwardly avoiding the other's gaze as if he had just confessed to him like some kind of school girl. Jackson found that rather amusing, how he could went from madly furious to this insecure human being, but didn't dare to make fun of the older after hearing this.

 

"We are not strangers, we are friends! I feel offended all this adventures together and I am barely seen as stranger. What must a man do to get friends here in Hong Kong," Jackson exhaled dramatical, while exiting the bathroom, leaving Mark behind. He was trying to lift the mood again, Mark could tell and judging by the smile forming on his lips it was working, but what he said gave him also a bit hope.

 

Mark was immediately greeted by two worried faces, when they had returned, apparently having done a poor job by concealing his red eyes. The honest smile he was sending them was obviously reassuring them that he was indeed fine. So that the two quickly caught on to the conversation they had had before Jackson and him had disturbed them. "So yeah in the end Jaebum won and now he gets to keep both Nora and BamBam with him, because he would be lonely otherwise, lonely my ass as if he is home that often to begin with. He just wanted to piss me off, I know it," Jinyoung finished when the two seated themselves next to the pair. "Why would you call your cat BamBam, That's a horrible name," Jackson interfered clearly remembering that they had stolen the car from some BamBam, that one specific night. Mark send him a knowing look, agreeing with the younger. "Hey! Don't insult my cat you! I named him after the kid in Firestone, he is white just like that kids hair, so I thought it fitted and he is precious," Jinyoung drifted off losing confident in his own words with each one leaving his lips.

 

The atmosphere was lighter and more playful, making all of them feel much more at ease. "Say Jackson are you coming with us to Youngjae's in Busan now?" Yugyeom asked as they stood up ready to board the plane, but feeling as if he might already know the answer. Jackson though seemed as if he wasn't sure himself and hesitated to answer. Which he didn't even need to because Mark did that for him in the next second, "Of course he is coming with us!" Yugyeom immediately broke out in a huge grin glad he had been right with his assumption. "See, hyung is already attached to you. You know he often tries to play it cool, but deep inside he is just a squishy marshmallow," he joked dragging Jackson forward towards his brother to swing an arm over each of their shoulder happily guiding them along to the line, with Jinyoung high on their tail.

 

The flight to Korea was uneventful they managed to snatch at least two seats together, so that Mark sat together with his brother and Jackson could get to know Jinyoung a bit better. He learned that the other had moved to Hong Kong for Jaebum and that the two went way back, making Jackson rather jealous of their relationship. Jinyoung was also the only one who would be able to actually talk Korean since it was his home country and Jackson could clearly hear the excitement lining every word. He wondered if one day he would speak of the country in the same homely tone.

 

When the plane landed they were on their way towards the exit on the lookout for this Youngjae. None of them knew what he looked like but at least Mark had his phone number in case they really missed him. Luckily though Jackson quickly spotted the sign with three familiar names. "Yakson!?" he almost shouted, quickly thinking better of it and rather keeping it a bit down. Yugyeom whole heartedly laughed over the misspelling deciding he would call him by his apparently Korean name from now on and Jackson clearly saw Mark and Jinyoung laughing about this as well.

 

There standing was a young man around their age his straight black bangs falling into his face while a welcoming smile graced his lips. As soon as the four went towards him he started waving like a maniac making Jackson over think his statement of him being his age, He might have been even younger than Yugyeom judging by his behaviour, but then again no sixteen year old could live and afford a house alone or could they in Korea?

 

All four started bowing before Youngjae, who returned their gesture, before Jinyoung started talking to him in a for Jackson unknown language. The other three just stood there taking everything in. They made it, they had arrived in South Korea at last. "Ohh- Sorry, Sorry," Youngjae suddenly said seeming embarrassed about something. When he saw none of them understanding what he was trying to say, he showed to the _Yakson_ part and kept on bowing. Jackson who was surprised how genuinely sorry the other seemed only tried to make him stop, uncomfortable by the other's action. Jinyoung had introduced them to Youngjae and apparently made sure that he knew his name was actually Jackson. "It's alright don't worry," Jackson said in English, hoping he could understand that, was it clear that he did not speak Chinese after all. Unfortunately he himself had no idea what that meant in Korean. Youngjae didn't seem to understand him, making Jinyoung interfere and help, he would probably be their translator for the next days.

 

After that all of them quickly went on and got into Youngjae's car that was luckily big enough to hold up to seven people. Jinyoung sat in the front next to Youngjae who was driving, making Jackson once more wonder how old the other actually was. He had later on learned that the answer was twenty four. Jackson was sitting right behind Youngjae, while Mark was next to him on his own seat and Yugyeom was occupying the three seats in the back as kind of makeshift bed for the time being, finally finding sleep now that he was safe again.

 

Jinyoung and Youngjae kept on whispering in Korean, though Jackson had no idea what about, while Mark was just like his brother emerged in dream land. Jackson figured they would be driving for a bit anyway so it would probably best to rest as well. He let his gaze linger on the scenery outside, reminding him of the bleak countryside he had passed with Mark.

 

This all had been insane. The whole week had turned his life upside down, he had meet new friends or could he even say companions for life? He wasn't sure yet, but the feeling was comfortable. He by now knew he could trust Mark and was sure Jinyoung and Yugyeom weren't any different and he owned Jaebum so much any way, just like Mark. But he would make sure to pay them all back one way or another.

 

It was surreal. Here he was in an unknown country, with a path yet unknown, yet to be discovered. The future had been so unpredictable after he had met Mark. Not knowing if he would make it, if he could escape. Everything was still just as unpredictable. But there was one huge difference, he wasn't alone this time and knowing that, he felt as if whatever would come, couldn't be too bad. As long as he wouldn't be randomly kidnapped again, that is. With that in mind he as well drifted off to finally rest.

 

He was carefully nudged awake later on, Mark's face the first thing that greeted him. He seemed genuinely happy, an expression he yet hadn't seen that often on the other and it made him feel better immediately. But it was Mark's next sentence that made his heart swell with an unknown, but more than pleasant feeling "We are home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So That's it.  
> No big kiss scene, but rather a feeling Jackson hadn't had before the familiarity of feeling at home. I hope it makes sense. I hope you enjoyed this and I am truly sorry for everyone who had been with this right from the start. You had to wait pretty long and I hope it was somewhat worth it <3
> 
> I went through some tough times (don't take depression or anxiety/panic disorders easy kids!) but I am back. I have so much more planned in this universe from Yugyeom and Mark as brother and why they are as close as they are to how Mark met Jaebum and how Jaebum and Jinyoung had gotten together, as well as how everything continues now that they are in Korea and I have a little epilogue already written, but for some reason I feel I was trying really hard to be funny in that one and it didn't really fit the overall vibe of the fic until know. So I am not sure when that will be uploaded because I have to change a lot of it. no promises here.
> 
> I would love to hear if you actually liked the ending because before I left I was really stressing out that no one would like it because everyone seemed to be waiting for markson to have their big moment which wasn't planned right from the beginning because please Mark kidnapped him it's a big step they are taking to become friends he fucking endangered his life!... I really hope you are not too disappointed~
> 
> Thanks for reading and love you all <3 <3 <3
> 
> (P.s I didn't have a role for Bambam and I felt so bad to use everyone but him so I gave him 7 little roles which were somewhat stupid but I had to, please don't hate me for excluding him XD)


End file.
